Quédate Conmigo
by TMNT Decendants
Summary: Han pasado 5 meses desde que los chicos recuperaron a su hermana pero ahora enfrentan a una nueva amenaza cuyas vidas podrían estar en riesgo y el de una pequeña niña. Mikey encuentra a una chica que con solo verle los ojos conquista su corazón, Atenea tiene un nuevo pretendiente y ella le corresponde y Raph se encuentra una "nueva enemiga" . Resto del Summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo Fic y la continuación de "Misteriosa como el Lado oscuro de la Luna" ^^**

**Pero antes de empezar les pondré el Summary ya que no puse todo en la presentación XD**

_**Summary: Han pasado 5 meses desde que los chicos recuperaron a su hermana, pero ahora los chicos se enfrentan a una nueva amenaza que viene del universo de Miyamoto Usagi cuyas vidas podrían estar en riesgo y el de una niña cuya sangre tiene un químico que de vez en cuanto se vuelve violenta. Pero un día Mikey encuentra a una chica que con solo verle los ojos conquista su corazón y no se rendirá hasta conquistar el de ella, Atenea tiene un nuevo pretendiente y ella le corresponde pero no quiere destruir una amistad aunque signifique renunciar al amor y en cuanto a Raph logra conseguir a una nueva enemiga, o amiga o algo más.**_

_**Nueva amenaza, nuevos enemigos, nuevos amigos y nuevos amores.**_

**Espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que Atenea regreso a la vida de los chicos.

Cada misión que tenían su hermana lograba vencer muchos villanos gracias a sus habilidades, incluso en cada entrenamiento ella le ganaba a sus hermanos. Por suerte ella acepto enseñarles un poco sus habilidades de pelea, pero obviamente no les enseñara todo ya que a ella le gusta ganarles.

Donnie aún no logra crear los relojes para poder convertirse en humanos holográficamente.

Hace dos meses Karai regreso de Japón pero Takashi decidió permanecer ahí para guiar al nuevo Clan del Pie de Japón.

Abril y Casey regresaron hace 4 meses, Abril ya casi cumplía 8 meses, así que tenía que estar en casa porque sabe que él bebe llegara en cualquier momento. Cosa que tiene emocionado a sus amigos mutantes.

-¡BUENOS DIAS NEW YORK!-grita Mikey emocionado saliendo de su cuarto.

-¡Mikey!-dice Raph furioso saliendo de su cuarto-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no grites cada mañana?!-dice dándole un zape en la nuca.

-Jejejejeje que esperabas Raph, me encanta saludar cada mañana-dice Mikey caminando hacia la cocina-¿Dónde están los demás?

-La puerta del cuarto de Leo esa semi-abierta significa que salió a hacer sus caminatas matutinas, Atenea de seguro se puso algo en los oídos para no despertar con tus gritos, Donnie dormido en su laboratorio y el Maestro Splinter saliendo de la cocina-dice Raph viendo al Maestro Splinter.

-Buenos días hijos míos-saluda el Maestro Splinter saliendo de la cocina con una taza de té.

-Buenos días Maestro Splinter-saludan sus dos hijos.

-Mikey, te toca hacer el desayuno-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Enseguida-dice Mikey entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días chicos, buenos días Maestro Splinter-saluda Donnie saliendo del laboratorio.

-Hola cerebrito-saluda Raph en tono burlón.

-Buenos días Donatello-saluda el Maestro Splinter sentándose en el comedor.

Diez minutos después los chicos escucha las puertas de la entrada de la guarida se abrieron permitiendo entrar a Leo.

-Hola Leo-saludan sus hermanos.

-Buenos días hijo mío-saluda el Maestro Splinter- ¿Cómo estuvo tu caminata?

-Excelente Maestro Splinter, gracias-dice Leo sentándose en el comedor.

-Buenos días familia-saluda Atenea entrando al comedor.

-Buenos días Atenea- saluda el Maestro Splinter.

-Hola Princesa-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Buenos días enana-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme enana?-pregunta Atenea un poco molesta.

-Déjame pensar….jamás-contesta Raph divertido.

Atenea cruza los brazos molesta.

-Listos chicos, huevos revueltos-dice Mikey sirviéndole a su familia.

-Mmmmm huele delicioso-dice Atenea comenzando a comer.

-Obviamente tenemos el mejor cocinero-dice Raph comiendo.

-Gracias-dice Mikey orgulloso.

Atenea tenía un aura de curiosidad sobre sus hermanos, desde hace meses quería hacerles esa pregunta ya que al único que ha visto que tiene interés por una chica es a Leo por Karai, pero no había visto a sus tres hermanos menores.

El Maestro Splinter logra notar esa aura en Atenea y cree que ya es tiempo de preguntarle.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta Atenea?-pregunta El Maestro Splinter haciendo que los demás dejen de comer y vean confundidos a su hermana.

-Yo, no Maestro Splinter-contesta Atenea apenada pero al ver las miradas de sus hermanos suelta una pequeña sonrisa-jejeje si bueno, si tengo una para mis hermanos.

-Así-dice Leo sonriendo divertido

-Suelta la pregunta-dice Mikey comiendo.

-¿Seguros?-pregunta Atenea.

-Claro, te prometimos contestarte a todas tus pregunta. Siempre y cuando no sea vergonzosas-dice Raph.

-Vamos hermanita-dice Donnie tomando su jugo

-Bueno, ustedes lo pidieron-dice Atenea preparándose para lo que viene-¿Alguna vez ustedes cuatro se han enamorado?

Cuando sus hermanos escuchan esa pregunta Leo se impacta y casi se cae de la silla, Donnie casi escupe su jugo, Mikey casi se traga y ahoga su comida y Raph casi se desmaya.

-¿Q…Que fue lo que preguntastes?-pregunta Mikey recuperando el aire.

-¿Qué si ustedes se han enamorado?-pregunta Atenea.

-Vaya, muy buena pregunta-dice Splinter interesado.

-Vaya-dice Donnie viendo a sus hermanos- bu….bueno hasta ahora yo…yo no me eh enamorado.

-Yo tampoco, bueno solo de los videojuegos-dice Mikey.

-Yo no-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Yo tampoco-miente Leo ya que no quería escuchar la burlas de sus hermanos.

-¡No!-dice Atenea sorprendida aunque sabía porque Leo mentía-¡¿Por qué?

-Atenea míranos, somos mutantes y por desgracia no hay chicas mutantes como nosotros-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-¡Ejem!- Atenea lo mira ofendida.

-Que no existan chicas mutantes que no sea nuestra hermana-corrige Raph.

-Pero no deben de ser mutantes como nosotros, ¿No se han enamorado de chicas humanas?-pregunta Atenea.

-No, hasta ahora ninguna nos han conquistado el corazón-dice Mikey.

-Además Atenea, somos mutantes y mucha gente nos tiene miedo. Ninguna chica humana se fijaría en nosotros-dice Donnie con tristeza.

-No estamos destinado a formar una familia-dice Leo.

-Hijos míos ¿Acaso olvidaron que tienen descendientes?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-Es cierto chicos, puede que yo no los conozca pero ellos son la prueba de que ustedes están destinado a tener una familia-dice Atenea.

-No sigas Atenea-dice Raph levantándose-no sabemos cómo fue que encontramos a nuestras parejas, ya no tengo hambre-dice yéndose de la guarida.

-Raph lo siento-dice Atenea con tristeza-de verdad… no quería hacerlos sentir mal-dice con tristeza.

-No te preocupes Atenea, tarde o temprano alguien nos tendría que preguntar eso-dice Leo viéndola con ternura.

-Además ya sabes cómo es el-dice Donnie.

-No te preocupes hermanita, disfruta tu desayuno-dice Mikey sonriendo.

Atenea solo sonríe un poco y continúa desayunando

* * *

Raph solo saltada de techo y techo tratando de desahogarse.

-¿Por qué la enana me pregunto eso?-pregunta Raph molesta-Sé que ella es nuestra hermana pero… pero no tiene derecho a meterse en nuestra vida privada o amorosa. La cual yo no tengo ninguna amorosa.

Raph se detiene en un edificio cerca de los almacenes del puerto y se sienta para sentir el aire y la brisa del mar.

-Posiblemente actué duramente frente a ella-dice Raph sintiendo arrepentimiento-es normal que ella preguntara eso, además con lo que le contamos de nuestros descendientes es normal que ella tuviera muchísima curiosidad-dice mostrando una media sonrisa.

Raph escucha un tipo de explosión en uno de los almacenes que lo pone alerta, él se acerca un poco a la orilla para ver que ocurría, al ver que no había nadie en el puerto y que esos almacenes frente a él son los han estado abandonados desde hace años comenzó a creer que era su imaginación.

-Demonios ¿Qué le puso Mikey al desayuno?-pregunta cruzando los brazos mientras daba media vuelta.

De pronto volvió a escucha otra explosión volteando bruscamente para ver y logra ver humo saliendo en uno de los almacenes.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunta mientras se dirigía hacia el almacén.

Al llegar ahí lenta se recarga en una pared donde a lado había muchas cajas encima de otras y cuidadosamente se asoma por la ventana y ve una sombra tratando buscando en un agujero del piso que echaba humo.

-¿Qué estás buscando?-piensa Raph mientras agarraba sus sais por si tenía que luchar.

Raph se fija muy bien mas con la sombra y ve que tiene una cola.

-¡Un mutante!-dice Raph sorprendido que por desgracia termina tirando las cajas.

La sombra voltea sacando un arma y comienza dispara.

-¡Rayos!-dice Raph moviendo antes de que el rayo lo alcanzara y destruyera la pared.

La sombra lentamente se hacer y antes de que la luz del sol la tocara Raph se para en el lugar donde antes estaba la pared.

-Oye amigo ¿No te han dicho que es malo jugar con armas de fuego?-pregunta Raph sonriendo con malicia.

La sombra retrocede haciendo entender que estaba sorprendido, Raph mira mucho mejor la sombra que más o menos era un poco bajita que él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto a un guapetón como yo?-pregunta Raph en guardia.

-De hecho nunca había visto a alguien tan estupido y entrometido como tú-dice la sombra con una voz aguda haciendo entender a Raph que es una chica.

-¡Wow! Eres una chica-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-¿Hay un problema que sea una chica?-pregunta ofendida.

-Pues que las chicas no deben de ser respondonas-dice Raph-_Pero si mi hermana me escucha de seguro me mata_-piensa recordando lo poderosa que es Atenea.

-Con que no debemos ser respondonas-dice apuntándolo con su arma enojada-¡Ahora veras inútil!-dice disparándole.

Raph logra esquivar todos los disparos de un salto hasta quedar detrás de ella.

-Yo soy un caballero señorita-dice Raph haciendo que la chica volteara-pero no tanto-dice golpeándola haciendo que soltara su arma y cayera bajo la luz del sol.

-Auch-dice la chica levantándose.

-Ahora me dirás ¿Por qué estabas haciendo agujeros en este almacén?-pregunta Raph acercándose a ella.

La chica voltea bruscamente haciendo que Raph se detuviera al ver con quien estaba peleando, era una chica lagartija mutante, su piel es de verde un poquito más claro que el de él, ojos azules como el mar, cabello café chocolate amarrado con una cinta negra (mismo estilo de peinado de la serie de los 80) llevaba puesto un pantalón negro que cubría su cola, blusa negra sin mangas, guantes negros que le llegaban hacia los codos y botas negras con tacón.

Raph sintió que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, jamás había visto a una chica mutante que no fuera su hermana y mucho menos a una mutante con una gran belleza como la que tenía en frente.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza recobrando su compostura y se puso en guardia.

-Con que eres un lagarto mutante-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia.

-Lagartija inútil, y tú eres una tortuga mutante, créeme que estoy sorprendida porque creía que las tortugas eran lentas y muy tontas-dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-Con que lentas y tontas-dice furioso-mira niñita, conmigo no te metas.

-Y tú no te metas conmigo-dice furiosa mientras sacaba una pistola-te recomiendo que te quites de mi camino si no quieres que dispare.

-Me gustaría verlo niña-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia sin intención de moverse.

-Eres un inútil-dice la chica disparando.

Raph con solo mover sus sais bloquea los disparo haciendo que una bala le de en la pistola de la chica logrando que la soltara.

-Ahora mismo me dirás ¿Quién eres y que buscas aquí?-pregunta Raph furioso.

La chica solo lo mira furiosa y le lanza una bola de humo a los ojos haciendo que Raph se quede ciego por unos segundo y cuando voltea a ver a la chica se da cuenta que ya no está.

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!-pregunta furioso mientras veía por todas partes-no debe estar muy lejos.

De pronto se escucharon los ruidos de la policía alertando a Raph haciendo que el subiera a la azotea y al llegar ve a la policía llegando al lugar.

-Por lo menos no se atreverá a regresar-dice Raph guardando sus sais.

Mientras veía la policía no podía dejar de mira el rostro de aquella chica mutante.

-Hermosa, muy hermosa pero muy insoportable-dice Raph furioso-¿Pero que estará buscando?-se pregunta confundido viendo el almacén- será mejor avisarle a los otros- yéndose.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida, Donnie estaba ocupado en su laboratorio en la creación de los relojes, el Maestro Splinter se había ido a meditar, Leo estaba en la sala entrenando junto con Atenea los bloqueos.

-Tienes que ser más rápido, concéntrate-dice Atenea lanzándolo un ataque pero Leo no logra bloquearlo.

-Lo intento Atenea, solo que tú eres muy rápida-dice Leo sobándose el brazo.

-Obviamente las mujeres somos más rápidas-dice Atenea divertida.

-Estas diciendo que los hombres somos lentos-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Obviamente-dice Atenea divertida.

Leo solo ríe divertido.

-Algún día te tragaras tus palabras-dice Leo poniéndose en posición de combate.

-¡Bueno chicos, iré a patinar un poco!-dice Mikey dirigiéndose hacia la salida con su patineta.

-¡Te cuidado!-dice Leo desde la sala.

-Siempre-dice Mikey divertido saliendo de la guarida.

-Gran Ninja, sabes que Mikey es muy bueno con su patineta. No hay nada que temer-dice Atenea.

-Lo sé, pero como soy el mayor es mí deber ver la seguridad de mis hermanos-dice Leo.

Mikey sale de la guarida y se prepara para patinar

-¡Qué bueno que la alcantarilla es muy grande! ¡Tengo una pista de patinaje exclusivamente para mí!-dice divertido mientras comenzaba a patinar.

Mikey comenzaba a alejarse de la guarida mientras patinaba, hacia cualquier clase de trucos, vueltas y piruetas con su patineta. Nadie podía negar que fuera muy bueno que si fuera humano ganaría cualquier competencia de patinaje.

-¡COWABUNGA!-grita Mikey parándose en un sitio de la alcantarilla- ¡Gracias damas y caballeros, Especialmente a las dama! ¡El gran Miguel Ángel ha demostrado ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con su patineta!-dice orgulloso-Si Donnie logra crear esos relojes, juro que lo primero que haré aparte de salir en el día con los humanos me inscribiré en un concurso de patinaje-dice decidido-de seguro seré famoso como mis descendientes-dice emocionado-pero por ahora ¡El gran Miguel Ángel hará un gran…. PERO QUE!-grita cerrando los ojos

Cuando Mikey a seguir con su patineta cuando ve en una alcantarilla frente a él un gran luz cegadora.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-pregunta mientras se cubría sus ojos con sus manos.

De la nada la luz cegadora desapareció rápida y misteriosamente, Mikey se quita las manos de sus ojos y mira confundido la dirección donde vino la luz.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta confundido-¡HOLA! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?!

Al no recibir respuesta Mikey quiere agarra su Tphone y llamar a sus hermanos, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no lo hiciera. Mira el camino una vez más.

-Vamos Mikey, eres el campeón mundial de la batalla Nexus, tengo que ir a ver que fue eso-dice caminando lentamente por la alcantarilla.

Mikey lentamente camina por la alcantarilla un poco asustado, cuando la vuelta ve algo que lo impacto demasiado.

Ve a una chica tirada por una parte destruida de la alcantarilla desmayada.

-¡Dios mío!-dice Mikey asustado acercándose a ella-¡Oye chica! ¿Estás bien?-pregunta asustado.

Al ver más de cerca donde se encontraba la chica puede notar que donde está su cabeza hay un gran agujero en la pared de la alcantarilla.

-Dios mío, debió de golpearse la cabeza-dice Mikey asustado agarrando con cuidado a la chica-Oye chica ¿Estas bien?, por favor despierta.

Mikey mira asustado a la chica y se sorprende al ver lo que tiene en sus brazos, la chica era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, podía decir que es un poco más chica que el e incluso un año menor que el, su piel es blanca, su cabello es rubio y brillante como el oro y su ropa se veía un poco sucia pero de muy buena calidad ya que llevaba una blusa naranja con una carita amarilla y feliz, pantalón negro, botas negras y en su cuello llevaba un hermoso collar de plata con cuatro piedritas pequeñas de oro alrededor .

-Tengo que llevarte con Donnie para que te ayude, el sabrá que hacer-dice Mikey cargándola en sus brazos-Tranquila señorita, le prometo con mi vida que usted estará bien-dice dirigiéndose hacia la guarida olvidándose de su patineta.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer Chapter de este fic**

**Ya que este Chapter es solo el inicio ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

-Muy bien Gran Ninja, una vez más-dice Atenea en posición de ataque.

Leo asiente seriamente y comienza a lanzarse ataques a su hermana, le lanza puños y patadas pero Atenea era demasiado rápida que con facilidad esquivaba los ataques.

-¡Vamos Gran Ninja! ¡Tú puedes!-dice Atenea esquivando los ataques.

Leo lanza unas patadas pero Atenea de un salto las esquiva, termina atrás de Leo y le da una patada causando que se cayera.

-Auch-se queja Leo un poco adolorido.

-Buen intento-dice Atenea sonriendo orgullosa-pero te falta practica-dice ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta-dice Leo divertido.

-Tranquilo hermanito, será rápido…pero obviamente no tanto como yo-dice divertida.

-Ya lo veremos-dice Leo.

-Veo que ya acabaron su entrenamiento-dice el Maestro Splinter saliendo del Dojo.

-Así es Maestro Splinter, pero Leo aun no me supera-dice Atenea orgullosa.

-No te confíes hija mía, algún día habrá alguien igual o más rápido como tú-dice el Maestro Splinter viéndola con seriedad.

-Lo se Maestro Splinter, pero mientras no sean mis hermanos por mi está bien-dice Atenea divertida.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Atenea?-pregunta Splinter divertido.

-Soportarme como soy-dice divertida yéndose a la cocina-¿Quieres agua gran Ninja?

-Si por favor-dice Leo sentándose-realmente mi hermana es muy rápido, definitivamente le queda el nombre de Atenea ya que es el nombre de la Diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia.

-Si Leonardo, pero eso no significa que tu hermana ya tenga la sabiduría. Aún es muy joven-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Si es verdad-dice Leo.

-¡DONNIE!-grita Mikey desde las afuera de la alcantarilla.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunta Leo levantándose

-¡¿Esa voz no es de Mikey?!-pregunta Donnie saliendo del laboratorio.

-¡DONNIE!-grita de nuevo Mikey.

-Si es de Mikey-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Atenea saliendo de la cocina.

-¡DONNIE!-grita Mikey entrando a la guarida con la chica en brazos-¡Donnie por favor ayúdala!-dice asustado.

Los chicos se sorprenden al ver a la chica en brazos de Mikey mientras que él la acomoda en el sillón.

-Miguel Ángel ¡¿Qué te dije sobre traer humanos a la guarida?!-pregunta el Maestro Splinter enojado.

-Lo lamento Maestro Splinter, es que la encontré desmayada en las alcantarillas, de seguro se golpeó la cabeza con la pared ya que vi un hoyo enfrente de su cabeza… no despertaba y me asuste por su vida así que se me ocurrió traerla para que Donnie la revisara-dice Mikey preocupado por la chica.

Donnie se acerca a la chica y comienza a revisarla y cuando escucho sobre el golpe de la cabeza con cuidado la revisa.

-Tranquilo Mikey, respira profundo y trata de contarnos bien-dice Atenea tratando de calmar a su hermano.

-Definitivamente tiene un golpe en la cabeza-dice Donnie cargando a la chica en brazos-iré al laboratorio a revisarla-dice llevándosela al laboratorio.

Mikey mira asustado y preocupado por la chica mientras que las puertas cierran el laboratorio.

-Mikey tranquilo, ella estará bien-dice Leo ayudando a su hermano a que se sentara.

-Es que debieron de haberla visto como la encontré, primero esa luz extraña y luego ella-dice Mikey demasiado preocupado.

-Luz ¿Que luz?-pregunta Splinter confundido.

-Es que cuando patinaba una extraña luz cegadora Aparicio en las alcantarillas y de la nada desapareció, yo fui a ver que era y me encontré con ella. trate de despertarla pero estaba muy débil, temí tanto por su vida que se me ocurrió traerla para que Donnie la salvara-dice Mikey muy preocupado y asustado-en verdad lo siento, solo pensé en la vida de esa chica.

-Hicistes bien Mikey, si tú no hubieras aparecido ahí posiblemente nadie la hubiera encontrado-dice Leo agarrando el hombro de su hermano-y no se hubiera salvado.

-Tranquilo hermanito, ya verás que Donnie podrá ayudarla-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo mío, pensaste mas en esa chica que por ti-dice El Maestro Splinter orgulloso.

-Sí, pero es extraño lo que cuentas-dice Leo-¿Desde cuándo las alcantarillas hay luces cegadoras?-pregunta confundido.

-Posiblemente haya sido alguien que fue a buscarla o fue su atacante que reviso que la chica no se moviera y decidió dejarla ahí-dijo Atenea.

-Mmmm es lo más probable-dice el Maestro Splinter-Miguel Ángel, quiero que vayas junto con tus hermanos al lugar donde encontraste a la muchacha.

-Si Maestro Splinter-dice Mikey sin dejar de ver la puerta del laboratorio.

Paso media hora desde que Mikey trajo a la chica y Donnie no había salido del laboratorio, Mikey ya empezó a asustarse de que lo que tuviera la chica haya sido algo grave y que realmente necesitara ir a un hospital. Pero en el fondo sabía que Donnie podía salvarla, el salvo a Atenea cuando tenía esa grave herida en el hombro, si él pudo salvarla a ella es lo más probable que pudiera salvar a la chica.

De pronto las puertas de la guarida se abren dejando entrar a Raph.

-Raph-dice Leo.

-Hola Leo-dice Raph acercándose a Atenea-oye enana, lamento mucho si te hice sentir mal en el desayuno. Sabes bien que no me gusta que hablen de mi vida privada o amorosa la cual no tengo.

-Acepto tus disculpa, creo que yo debí de medir bien mis palabras-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-Sí, eso debiste de haber hecho-dice Raph cruzando los brazos y voltea a ver a Mikey preocupado sin dejar de ver las puertas del laboratorio-¿Qué le pasa a Mikey?

-Mikey encontró a una chica inconsciente y herida en las alcantarillas y Donnie la está revisando-contesta Leo.

-¡Una chica!-dice Raph sorprendido-¿Qué hacia una chica en medio de las alcantarillas?-pregunta confundido.

-No lo sé Raph, de seguro ella nos explicara cuando despierte-dice Leo.

-Vaya, dos chicas nuevas en tan solo un día-dice Raph sorprendido llamando la atención de todos.

-Dos chicas-dicen confundidos.

-Sí, hoy fui a los almacenes del puerto abandonado y vi a una chica haciendo agujeros en el suelo-dice Raph.

-¿Por qué estaría haciendo agujeros en el suelo?-pregunta Atenea confundida.

-No lo sé, pero eso si… esa chica era una mutante-dice Raph.

-¡¿QQQUUUUEEEE?!-dicen todos impactados.

-Sí, una lagartija mutante-dice Raph enojado-pelee un rato con ella pero desapareció y poco después apareció la policía.

-¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso en el día?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-A ella obviamente-contesta Raph.

-¡Genial! ¡Hay otra chica mutante como yo-dice Atenea emocionada.

-Parece que tenemos dos lugares que revisar en una sola noche-dice Leo.

-Pero lo de la chica podemos revisarlo ahorita, es en las alcantarillas-dice Atenea.

-Tienes razón, hay que….

Leo no termina de hablar ya que Donnie sale del laboratorio y se acerca a su familia quienes esperaban que tuviera buenas noticias.

-Ya termine de revisarla, encontré que tiene dos golpes fuertes en la cabeza pero al parecen no fueron tan graves-dice Donnie.

-Hay, gracias a Dios-dice Mikey aliviado.

-¿Pero se pondrá bien?-pregunta Atenea.

-Claro, Topacio tiene mucha suerte-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-Topacio-dicen todos confundidos.

-Así se llama, lo dice este guardapelo-dice Donnie mostrando el collar mostrando que si es un guardapelo y que adentro dice _Topacio ¨Topaz¨ 4 de Mayo de 1995 _ pero no había ninguna fotografía.

-Topacio, conque ese es su nombre y Topaz es la versión corta-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Y parece que esa es su fecha de nacimiento-dice Atenea-es dos años menor que nosotros.

-Es solo una niña-dice Raph.

-¿Por qué no tiene ninguna fotografía?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Eso no lo sé-contesta Donnie-por lo menos sabemos su nombre y fecha de nacimiento, pero me hubiera gustado que también estuviera escrito su apellido para encontrar a su familia.

-¿Qué pasara con ella ahora?-pregunta Mikey.

-La dejaremos descansar porque quiero ver qué efectos tendrá ese golpe-dice Donnie viendo a Mikey-hicistes bien en traerla Mikey.

Mikey sonríe.

-Bien, ahora que sabemos que Topaz está bien, llévanos a donde la encontraste-dice Leo.

Mikey asiente.

-Yo cuidare de la chica, buena suerte hijos míos-dice el Maestro Splinter

Todos asienten y salen de la guarida dejando al Maestro Splinter a cargo de Topacio.

* * *

Mientras en el almacén abandonado ya no había ningún policía, creyeron que el agujero de la pared y del piso es porque el lugar ya está muy viejo y no le dieron mucha importancia.

Un hombre de cuerpo robótico caminaba lentamente donde estaba el agujero, al pararse frente a él con un solo movimiento metió la mano más profundo del agujero y de nuevo con un movimiento logro sacarlo junto con un objeto.

Un líquido verde azulejo brillante de 6 litros cerrado en una especie de tubo de cristal resistente y a lado tapaderas de oro con símbolos extraños y amarrado había un pergamino.

-Jajajajaja con que aquí esta-dice el hombre comenzando a acercarse hacia donde estaba la luz-¿Quién diría que los almacenes guardaban buenas cosas?-dice saliendo de las sombras-Yo Baxter Stockman soy un genio-dice riéndose orgulloso.

De pronto un ruido de su oído robótico comienza a sonar.

-Diga-contesta.

-¿Encontraste lo que te pedí?-pregunta una voz maligna.

-Justamente lo acabo de sacar, tenías razón, aunque no entiendo ¿Cómo algo tan antiguo pudo terminar en un sitio como este?-pregunta Stockman viendo el almacén.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que encontraste ese líquido y solo falta que traigas a alguien cuya sangre sea poderosa para nuestro experimento-dice la voz maligna.

-Eso ya lo tengo resuelto, nos vemos en mi laboratorio en media hora-dice Stockman

-En realidad tengo asuntos endiente hoy ¿Qué te parece mañana en la noche?

-De acuerdo, no tengo problema-contesta Stockman

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, solo recuerda el trato, tu solo comprueba que ese líquido sea el que te pedí que buscaras y te daré el oro que te prometí-dice la voz con un tono amenazante.

-Tranquilo, esto es lo que tu buscabas-dice Stockman cortando la comunicación- y lo de la rata de laboratorio, justamente lo acabo de conseguir hace unos minutos-dice viendo su auto donde atrás había un especie de jaula para perros.

* * *

-¡Aquí es!-dice Mikey apuntando su patineta.

Donnie detiene el auto especial que lo usan para recorrer las alcantarillas, los chicos se bajan del auto.

-Por ahí salió la luz y encontré a Topacio-dice Mikey apuntando la alcantarilla.

-Muy bien, llévanos exactamente donde encontraste a esa chica-dice Leo.

Mikey asiente y junto a sus hermanos se dirigen hacia donde topacio estaba desmayada, al llegar ahí los chicos se sorprenden a encontrar la pared destruida.

-Ahí exactamente la encontré-dice Mikey caminando al lugar exacto donde estaba Topacio-aquí estaba desmayada y donde esta ese hoyo es donde su cabeza estaba cerca.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunta Atenea viendo el lugar.

-Si-dice Mikey.

-P…Pero es imposible-dice Donnie acercándose al lugar donde estaba el hoyo y al tocarlo muchas piedritas cayeron-definitivamente es imposible.

-¿Qué es imposible?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Mikey ¿Dijistes que aquí exactamente estaba la cabeza de esa chica verdad?-pregunta Donnie poniendo su mano donde Mikey le dijo que estaba la cabeza.

-Se llama Topacio y si, ahí estaba-dice Mikey.

-Entonces es imposible-dice Donnie sorprendido y confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Atenea confundido.

-Este tipo de golpe debió de haberle roto el cráneo, hacerla sangrar y haberla matado-dice Donnie buscando resto de sangre-pero no hay sangre aquí ni en ella y solo tiene golpes, es increíble eso.

-Quieres decir que… que es un milagro que ella sobreviviera-dice Mikey confundido.

-Definitivamente es un milagro-dice Donnie levantándose-esa chica debe de tener una cabeza dura.

-Definitivamente dura-dice Atenea.

-Si-dice Donnie tomando fotografía al lugar con su Tphone.

-Pero ¿Qué ocasiono la luz que Mikey dijo?-pregunta Atenea.

-No tengo idea-contesta Donnie

-Ya busque por todas partes, no encontré nada-dice Leo.

-Entonces el que ocasiono esa luz debió haberse ido-dice Donnie guardando su Tphone-será mejor que regresemos a la guarida a ver si Topacio despertó-dice dirigiéndose hacia el auto.

-Vamos-dice Atenea siguiéndolo

-Oye Raph ¿Es cierto que te gano una chica mutante en un almacén?-pregunta Mikey en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate!-contesta Raph furioso golpeándolo en la nuca.

-¡AUCH!-se queja Mikey-que carácter-dice sobándose la nuca mientras lo seguía.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Gracias por sus Reviews me alegra mucho que les guste este fic**

**Si tienen sugerencias o ideas mándelas a mensajes privados ^^ son bienvenidos**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3

Los chicos regresaron a la guarida aun pensativos de lo que vieron en las alcantarillas, al llegar se encontraron con el Maestro Splinter junto con Karai sentados en el comedor.

-Karai-dice Leo contento de verla.

-Hola chicos-contesta Karai sonriéndoles.

-Hola Karai ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunta Atenea abrazándola.

-El Maestro Splinter me llamo, dijo que encontraron a una chica desmayada en las alcantarillas y me pidió ayuda por si despertaba-dice Karai viéndolos a todos-pero no ha despertado.

-Es normal que no despertara aun, con la gravedad del golpe parece que despertara mañana o días-dice Donnie acercándose.

-Hijo mío, tu dijiste que ella estaba bien-dice el Maestro Splinter confundido.

-Sí, pero miren el lugar donde Mikey la encontró-dice Donnie entregándole su Tphone.

El Maestro Splinter mira la fotografía y se sorprende demasiado de lo que ve, Karai también lo ve y tampoco lo podía creer.

-Increíble-dice Karai.

-Lo sé, donde esta ese hoyo en la pared es donde ella se golpeó la cabeza-dice Mikey.

-Pero….pero nadie sobrevive a un golpe como ese-dice Karai sorprendida.

-Lo que evito que ella muriera fue un milagro-dice Raph cruzando los brazos-voy por una cerveza-dice yéndose a su cuarto.

-Me da gana de quitarle la cerveza, es mala para el cuerpo-dice Atenea enojada.

-Culpa a Casey-dice Mikey.

-Lo hare-dice Atenea.

-Definitivamente es un milagro que esa Topacio sobreviviera, puedo ver en su aura que ella está luchando para seguir viviendo en este mundo-dice el Maestro Splinter-mientras que ella este dormida se quedara en la guarida para evitar que su atacante vaya por ella.

-Si Maestro Splinter-dicen sus hijos.

-Yo me aseguraré de meterme en los datos de la policía por si acaso ya su familia reporto su desaparición-dice Karai.

-¿Ya tomaste sus datos?-pregunta Atenea.

-Sí, aunque viendo su ropa y su guardapelo es probable que venga de una familia con mucho dinero-dice Karai.

-Es lo más probable-dice Atenea.

-Por cierto, Splinter también me conto de una chica mutante que ataco a Raph ¿Es cierto eso?-pregunta Karai sorprendida.

-Nosotros aun no la hemos visto, pero Raph se enoja cuando le preguntamos si ella le gano o se dejó ganar por ser caballero-dice Mikey.

-Raph dejando ganar a alguien, eso jamás pasara-dice Karai divertida.

-Tiene razón-dice Leo-Pero planeamos ir en la noche a revisar el área.

-Muy bien, yo iré a la base del Clan del Pie para empezar a buscar la familia de Topacio, buena suerte chicos-dice Karai yéndose.

-Adiós Karai-se despiden todos.

-Yo iré a revisar a Topacio y después a seguir trabajando con los relojes-dice Donnie yéndose a su laboratorio.

-Bueno hijos míos, si me necesitan estaré en la sala. Mi telenovela favorita está a punto de empezar-dice el Maestro Splinter yéndose hacia la sala.

-Porque no me sorprende eso-dice Atenea cruzando los brazos divertida.

-Y pronto habrá otra telenovela favorita-dice Leo divertido.

-Tiene razón-dice Mikey.

* * *

Donnie entra al laboratorio y encuentra a Topaz aun dormida en la camilla, al verla notaba que aún no hay ningún cambio. Se acerca un poco a ella para verla de cerca.

-No sé quién eres, pero veo que eres una chica afortunada. Nadie sobrevive a un golpe como el que tú de distes-dice Donnie sonriendo-por suerte te recuperaras y espero que no tengas ningún problema en el cerebro por ese golpe-dice mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba trabajando con los relojes.

En la mesa había 4 relojes desarmados y demasiadas herramientas y papeles alrededor.

-No me importa cuánto tiempo me tarde, lograre hacer que estos relojes funcionen-dice Donnie mientras se ponía a trabajar.

* * *

5 horas después

Raph salía de su cuarto furioso, aun no podía olvidar como la chica mutante se le escapo. Aunque no lo admitiera él deseaba pero al mismo tiempo quería vengarse.

-Ya no puedo esperar más-dice Raph saliendo de su cuarto.

Primero reviso la zona y se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la sala ni en el comedor, rápidamente sale de la guarida y se dirige rápidamente hacia el puerto.

Después de quince minutos de saltar de edificio e edificio llega al almacén del puerto abandonado, pero en vez de entrar rápido se acerca lentamente entre las sombras. Al acercarse al oyó de la pared logra ver de nuevo una sombra demasiado familiar.

-Ahí estas-piensa Raph sonriendo con malicia.

La chica estaba revisando el hoyo muy asustada y sobre todo furiosa, al llegar se sorprendió mucho de ver el hoyo totalmente diferente como ella lo había dejado, estaba mucho más profundo.

-No, no…. No puede ser-dice enojada mientras retrocedía furiosa-esa maldita tortuga debio habérselo llevado, cuando la encuentre juro que me las va a pagar-dice apretando sus puños.

-Lástima que no será así-dice una voz detrás de ella.

En cuanto escucha esa voz rápidamente la reconoce y voltea bruscamente para golpearlo.

-Te tengo-dice Raph agarrando su muñeca.

-Tu-dice la chica furiosa.

-¿Me extrañaste verdad?-pregunta sonriendo con malicia.

Ella solo sonríe, dobla la muñeca de Raph y lo tira al suelo.

-Lástima, porque no te extrañe-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Raph se enfurece y logra liberarse y ambos comienzan a pelear.

La chica era muy ágil y esquivaba rápidamente sus ataques, Raph se sorprendía demasiado por los movimientos de la chica, pero aun así lograba darle unos cuantos golpes.

-No pienso seguir bailando contigo ¿Dónde está?-pregunta furiosa mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Tu sabes, el Geno nolaka ¿Dónde está?-pregunta furiosa.

-El Geque-dice Raph confundido retrocediendo con un salto-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas inútil, en ese hoyo había un líquido antiguo y muy peligroso y el único ser que lo vi justamente aquí fuiste tú. Así que dime ¿Dónde está?-pregunta furiosa.

-Mira mujer, no sé de qué hablas y si lo tuviera créeme que no te lo diría y no hubiera regresado-dice Raph furioso.

-Jajajajaja si claro, para evitar las sospechas siempre hacen algo para que nadie piense de ellos. Pero conmigo no funciona-dice sacando una nava de su bota-ahora dime ¿Dónde está?

-Porque no vienes y lo averiguas niña-dice Raph mostrando sus sais.

-Como deseas-dice lanzándose hacia él.

Raph y ella vuelven a pelear y con un movimiento ella logra quitarle su sais y lanza un ataque hacia el pero Raph lo bloquea y ambos se miran frente a frente.

-Eres muy ruda, para ser una chica-dice sonriendo con malicia.

-Ja, ¿Crees que porque soy chica debo ser tierna?-pregunta enarcando una ceja.

-No, mi hermana es ruda cuando la enojamos. Pero tú le ganas-dice Raph.

-Hay que tierno, pero tu hermana no me interesa-dice la chica aburrida mientras con una patada lo lanza hacia el suelo y ella queda encima de el-Adivino que ella a veces logra tirarte-dice apuntando el sais a su ojo.

-¿Por qué te contestaría eso?-pregunta Raph furioso.

-Buen punto-dice sonriendo con malicia-Mi nombre es Mona Lisa.

Raph la mira confundido al escuchar su nombre.

-Ya se, que nombre tan raro-dice Mona Lisa sacando su pistola-solo te lo dijo para que sepas quien acabo contigo-dice apuntándolo a la cabeza.

Antes de que Mona Lisa apretara el gatillo un Shuriken apareció de la nada logrando que Mona Lisa soltara su pistola pero le lastimara la mano, ella levanta su vista furiosa y mira a tres tortugas parados frente a ella.

-Deja a mi hermano-dice Atenea furiosa con los Tessens en la mano.

Mona Lisa de un salto retrocede pero mira sorprendida a las tortugas.

-Increíble, mas tortugas mutantes-dice Mona Lisa sorprendida.

-Vaya ¿Con que ella es la famosa chica mutante que nos hablaste?-dice Donnie sorprendido ayudando a Raph a levantarse.

-Si-dice Raph levantándose furioso-Ahora Lisa, podrías…ya sabes ¡DAME MI SAIS!-grita furioso.

-Lisa-dicen sus hermanos sorprendidos.

-Lo siento tortuga, me gusta mucho tu arma-dice Mona Lisa viéndola con una sonrisa maligna-creo que la conservare-dice guardándolo.

-Ja, no lo creo-dice Raph furioso.

-Tranquilo Raph-dice Leo dando un paso al frente-escucha señorita Lisa noso..

-Mona Lisa, ese es mi nombre-dice enojada cruzando los brazos.

-Perdón, Mona Lisa… nosotros no vamos a hacerte daño-dice Leo.

-Seguro-dice viendo a Raph.

-Bueno, nos aseguraremos que él no te moleste, solo queremos saber ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Leo.

-A ustedes no les incumbe saber que busco-dice Mona Lisa furiosa-solo aléjense de mi y mas vale que no me entere que ustedes se lo robaron. Porque en manos equivocada o mal uso será el fin de todo lo que conocemos.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

Antes de que Mona Lisa contestara ella avienta una bola de humo desapareciendo.

-¡OYE!-grita Raph furioso-¡Demonios se escapó!

-Déjala Raph, ella nos buscara-dice Leo viéndolo con seriedad-mejor tu explícame ¿Por qué te saliste de la guarida dos horas antes de que anocheciera?

-Créeme que yo también lo quiero saber-dice Atenea cruzando los brazos.

-No me iba a esperar que anocheciera para volver a ver a esa tipa y darle su merecido-dice Raph furioso.

-Mona Lisa-dice Atenea.

-¡No merece que la llamemos por su nombre!-dice Raph furioso.

-Eso no importa Raph, los humanos pudieron haberte visto. Hicistes que no arriesgáramos demasiado-dice Leo demasiado serio.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes hayan salido a buscarme-dice Raph molesto.

-Eres nuestro hermano, obviamente iríamos a buscarte-dice Atenea.

-Mira enana, yo quería vengarme y ahora quiero encontrar a esa tipeja y hacer que me regrese mi sais-dice Raph furioso.

-Tienes otros en la guarida-dice Leo.

-Pero no me gusta que me roben-dice Raph.

-Ya, ya chicos, dejen de pelear antes de que esto se convierta en un caso penal-dice Atenea poniéndose en medio de sus hermanos.

-Pues pronto se volverá, pero con esa chica-dice Raph dándoles la espalda furioso.

-Oigan chicos, vengan a ver esto-dice Donnie escaneando el agujero.

-¿Qué quieres Donnie?-pregunta Raph molesto acercándose junto a sus hermanos.

-Mi detector de radiactividad ha detectado aquí que había algo demasiado fuerte-dice Donnie.

-¿Un tipo mutageno?-pregunta Atenea viendo el agujero.

-Algo así-dice Donnie.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ella buscaba algo de un Gen..no sé qué, pero ya no estaba y me culpo a mí-dice Raph.

-Pues tu apareciste cuando ella lo buscaba, obviamente ella iba a sospechar de ti-dice Atenea cruzando los brazos.

-¿Puedes saber qué tipo de mutageno o químico se trata?-pregunta Leo.

-Claro, tomare unas muestras del agujero para analizarlas en mi laboratorio-dice Donnie.

-Pues sea lo que sea ese mutageno para ella es muy importante-dice Atenea.

-Y ella me dijo que en si está en mal uso o en manos equivocada es un arma mortal-dice Raph.

-No quiero imaginarme que tan mortal es-dice Atenea un poco asustada.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Mikey?-pregunta Raph dándose cuenta que falta alguien.

-Se quedó en la guarida, el Maestro Splinter estaba durmiendo y el decidió quedarse a cuidar de Topacio-contesta Donnie metiendo unas piedras en un cubo especial-listo, hay que irnos a casa.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de esa tipa?-pregunta Raph furioso.

-Luego Raph, no tenemos ni idea o alguna pista de donde esta-dice Leo yéndose.

Raph lo mira furioso y los sigue ya que sabía que Leo lo tendría vigilado.

* * *

Mikey entraba en el laboratorio con dos vasos de agua, no sabía porque pero algo le dijo que se sirviera dos. Deja los vasos en una mesa alado de la camilla y se sienta a un lado de Topaz.

-Vaya, te miras tan inocente, tienes pizca que no eres una chica mala-dice Mikey sonriendo-espero que no me equivoque en eso y me salgas con todo lo contrario-dice divertido.

Mikey toma un poquito de agua sin dejar de verla, no puede dejar de sentir lastima por ella, él se imaginó todo lo que ella sufrió cuando fue atacada en las alcantarillas y tuvo miedo de imaginarse de que no haya llegado a ella a tiempo.

-Te digo algo, tengo miedo que no despiertes…. Alguien como tu debe estar afuera disfrutando de la vida-dice sonriéndole-de seguro tienes mucha gente que te está buscando ahí afuera sin tener idea de que fue de ti-suspira-¿Quién se atrevió a lastimarte?, digo… porque quien lo hizo debió de estar mal de la cabeza o estuvo celoso de ti-dice agarrándola de la mano-sabes algo, yo debería estar haya afuera con mis hermanos pero por alguna razón quise quedarme a cuidarte y créeme que no sé porque-dice confundido pero después le sonríe-De seguro cuando despiertes tú y podríamos ser buenos amigos, solo espero que despiertes pronto para poder ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia-dice viendo el guardapelo-Aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué no tienes una fotografía de tu familia?

Mikey comienza a sentir que ella le agarra la mano, él la mira y se da que definitivamente Topaz le está agarrando la mano. Rápidamente levanta su vista y ve que ella de un parpadeo abre los ojos mostrando unos bellos ojos azules como el mar viendo los ojos de Mikey.

Al ver esos ojos Mikey siente como su corazón late demasiado rápido, todo su miedo desapareciendo a mostrar un sentimiento de felicidad y emoción.

Topaz solo lo mira a los ojos y lo mira confundida pero no asustada.

Mikey rápidamente reacciona al darse cuenta que estaba en las nubes.

-¡Topacio! ¡Por Dios! ¡Despertaste! ¡Háblame por favor! ¿Cómo te sientes?-dice Mikey emocionado pero ella no dejaba de verlo-no temas, llamare a Donnie-dice agarrando su Tphone.

Comienza a llamarlo pero descubre que Donnie dejo su Tphone en el laboratorio al escuchar el tono que le puso a él y encontrar el teléfono en la mesa donde están los relojes.

-Si claro Donnie, llamen en caso de emergencia-dice enojado guardando su Tphone, voltea a ver a Topaz y le sonríe acercándose a ella-tranquila, mi hermano pronto vendrá y te revisara-ella no le contesta pero continua viéndolo-lo sé, soy un fenómeno jejejeje soy una Tortuga mutante y soy un Ninja-dice mostrando sus Nunchakus-pero no temas, no te hare daño te lo prometo.

Topaz comienza a ver el lugar confundida.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta un poco débil.

-Estas en mi casa, en el laboratorio de mi hermano. Yo te traje después que te encontré herida en las alcantarillas Topacio-dice Mikey sonriéndole-Todo estará mi Topaz, vas a recuperarte-dice acariciándole su mejilla-mi nombre es Miguel Ángel pero llámame Mikey, todos lo hacen-dice divertido-yo te cuide mientras dormías Topaz

-Mi..Mikey-dice Topaz viéndolo-¿Me puedes dar un poco de agua por favor?

-Si por supuesto-dice Mikey dándole el vaso que trajo para ella.

Topaz se sienta un poco adolorida, agarra el vaso y comienza a tomárselo rápidamente haciendo que se mojara un poco su blusa.

-Cuidado-dice Mikey agarrándole el vaso-cuidado que te estas mojando-dice divertido volviendo a poner el vaso en la mesa.

-Perdón-dice apenada.

-No te preocupes, acuéstate-dice Mikey ayudándola a que se acostara-No soy doctor y esto solo lo vi en las películas y a ver si funcionan ¿Te duele algo?

Topaz lo sigue viendo y niega con la cabeza.

-Hace rato te dolió sentarte-dice Mikey preocupado.

-Estoy bien ahora, muchas gracias-dice Topaz sonriéndole.

-_Que hermosa sonrisa-_piensa Mikey sonrojándose.

-¿Mikey verdad?-pregunta viéndolo.

-Si-dice Mikey sonriéndole.

-Tu eres Mikey y… y yo ¿Quién soy?-pregunta confundida.

Mikey se levanta sorprendido sin dejar de verla, ahora todo se complicara para buscar a su familia mientras que ella lo miraba confundida.

-_Tiene Amnesia-_piensa Mikey confundido y preocupado por ella.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Lo bueno que Topaz al fin despertó pero lo malo que no recuerda nada O.O ¿Cómo le harán los chicos para reunirla con su familia?**

**¿Raph seguirá buscando a Mona Lisa?**

**No se pierdan el siguiente Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿No…no te acuerdas quién eres?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

Topaz lo piensa un rato y después lo niega, Mikey comienza a preocuparse, por primera vez en su vida quiere golpear a Donnie en serio.

-A ver, esto lo he visto en la tele, de nuevo, pero a ver si funciona-dice Mikey sentándose a lado de ella-cierra los ojos-Topaz los cierra-escúchame con mucha atención, trata de acordarte el último momento de tu vida-Topaz los cierra por unos momentos pero después los abre-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-No, no me acuerdo de nada-Topaz con tristeza.

-Bueno, quiero decirte te encontré junto con este guardapelo-dice Mikey entregándoselo abierto-Aquí dice tu nombre, tú te llamas Topacio pero parece que todo el mundo te llama Topaz.

-Topacio, mi nombre es Topacio pero me llaman Topaz-dice viendo su guardapelo-me gusta-dice sonriendo viendo a Mikey-me gusta Topaz.

-Entonces te llamare Topaz-dice Mikey sonriendo-y también aquí dice tu fecha de nacimiento que es el 4 de Mayo y naciste en el 95 y eso fue hace 18 años, tu ahora tienes 18-dice viéndola.

-¿Y tú?-pregunta viéndolo.

-20-dice Mikey-soy más grande que tú.

-Jajajajaja- ríe Topaz divertida-oye eres tan simpático.

-¡En serio!-dice Mikey sonriendo sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Si-dice Topaz sonriendo.

Topaz vuelve a ver su guardapelo y su sonrisa se le borra.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Mikey preocupado-¡¿Te sientes mal?!

-No, no-dice Topaz viéndolo-estoy bien-dice sentándose-solo que me sorprende que esto solo cuenta un poco de mí.

-Si, por desgracia no tiene ninguna fotografía de tu familia-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-¿Foto?-pregunta confundida.

-Sí, una foto ¿Sabes lo que es?

Topaz lo niega.

-Una foto es… es-dice Mikey volteando para todas partes-mira-dice agarrando una foto que Donnie tiene de él y sus hermanos-esta es una foto, la tomamos hace dos meses, sirven para capturar momentos importantes antes de que desaparezcan.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunta viendo la foto.

-Son mis hermanos-dice Mikey-el azul es mi hermano mayor Leonardo, pero lo llamamos Leo.

-Leonardo-dice Topaz viéndolo.

-Sí, la chica, de bandana aqua, la única chica tortuga mutante, es mi hermana Atenea quien es la hermana gemela de Leo, el de rojo es mi hermano gruñón Raphael pero todos lo llamamos Raph, te recomiendo que no lo hagas enojar porque te da un zape en la nuca, aunque jamás lo hizo con ninguna mujer-dice Mikey divertido-el de morado es Donatello pero lo llamamos Donnie o Don, él es el cerebro de la familia y el que curo.

-¿Esa es tu familia?-pregunta Topaz viendo la foto.

-Sí, aunque faltan uno quien de seguro te caerá muy bien-dice Mikey sonriéndole-de mi hermanos yo soy el más pequeño.

-Vaya, que lastima que yo no tenga de la mía-dice Topaz con tristeza.

-No estés triste-dice Mikey agarrándola de la mano-todo saldrá bien y de seguro cuando menos lo esperemos recuperaras tu memoria.

-Es que… la verdad la verdad, no me acuerdo de nada, absolutamente de nada-dice Topaz viéndolo- ¿Tú eras mi novio?-pregunta sonriendo.

Mikey se pone rojo como tomate al oír eso.

-N…No Topaz, yo te encontré tirada en las alcantarillas. Yo jamás te había visto antes-dice Mikey deseando haberle dicho con todas su alma que sí era su novio.

-Ah, perdón-dice Topaz apenada.

-No, no te preocupes-dice Mikey rápidamente-lo que pasa es que yo soy una Tortuga mutante y para todos los humanos yo doy miedo por ser diferente y por esos mi familia duda mucho en encontrar pareja-dice con tristeza.

-Tú no das miedo-dice Topaz.

-No para ti, no te desmayaste al verme como lo hizo Abril quien es una amiga que cuando mi familia y yo la conocimos se desmayó dos veces-dice Mikey-me alegro que no te hayas asustado al verme.

-No entiendo porque, en cuanto te vi supe que eres bueno, bondadoso y no quieres hacerme daño-dice Topaz agarrándolo de la mano.

Mikey sonríe y se emociona al sentir su mano tocando la suya, sentía que estaba en el paraíso.

-¡HIJOS MIOS!-grita el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Topaz asustada.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo, ahorita vuelvo-dice Mikey sonriéndole mientras salía del laboratorio-Hola Maestro Splinter-dice acercándose a él.

-Miguel Ángel ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter volteando para todos lados.

-Raph se salió para el muelle antes de que anocheciera y ellos fueron a buscarlo-contesta Mikey.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-Es que como usted dormía yo decidí quedarme con Topacio, que por cierto ya despertó-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Despertó-dice el Maestro Splinter aliviado-eso es una buena noticia hijo mío-dice sonriendo.

-Si pero…hay un problema-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

-Ella no recuerda nada, tiene amnesia Maestro Splinter-contesta Mikey.

-Dios mío-dice el Maestro Splinter bajando su vista-¿Llamaste a Donnie para que la revise?

-Claro, pero el muy menso se le olvido su teléfono-dice Mikey cruzando los brazos.

-Y eso que los creo para que estemos en contacto-dice el Maestro Splinter divertido-deseo verla.

-Está bien Maestro Splinter, ella está tranquila. Nos se asusto al verme-dice Mikey dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio.

-Qué bueno, solo espero que no se asuste al verme porque soy una rata mutante-dice el Maestro Splinter siguiéndolo.

Ambos entran al laboratorio y miran a Topacio viendo la fotografía de los chicos y su guardapelo.

-Topaz-dice Mikey llamando su atención.

-Hola Mikey-dice sonriendo haciendo que Mikey se sonrojara.

-Jejejeje hola-vuelve a saludar nervioso.

El Maestro Splinter lo mira y nota el sonrojo de su hijo, sonríe divertido y le da un codazo para que despertara.

-Auch-dice Mikey sobándose el estómago-Ah sí, si… Topaz él es el Maestro Splinter, mi padre.

-¡Mi papa!-dice Topaz emocionada.

-No, no jejejeje él es mi padre-dice Mikey sonriendo divertido.

-Oh-dice Topaz desilusionada y apenada.

-Hola señorita Topacio-saluda el Maestro Splinter parándose frente a ella-es un gusto verla despierta.

-Gracias, es un gusto conocerlo-dice Topaz sonriendo-pero… ¿No son de la misma especie?-pregunta confundida.

-Lo que pasa es que el me adopto junto con mis hermanos-contesta Mikey-pero el es nuestro único padre.

El Maestro Splinter sonríe al escuchar eso.

-Señorita Topacio, escuche que usted no recuerda nada-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Si Maestro Splinter, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi vida, y tampoco recuerdo que son algunas cosas como la fotografía, Mikey me dijo lo que es-dice Topaz mostrando la foto.

-Déjeme probar algo señorita-dice el Maestro Splinter acercándose más a ella-cierre los ojos-Topaz los cierra-trata de recordar de su madre y la voz de su padre-Topaz mantiene los ojos cerrados por unos momentos pero después los abre-¿Recuerdas algo?

-No nada-contesta Topaz con tristeza.

-Yo ya hice lo mismo Maestro Splinter, tampoco funciono-dice Mikey preocupado.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar a Donatello-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¡Mikey! ¡Maestro Splinter!-llama Atenea desde la entrada de la guarida.

-Parece que no tendremos que esperar tanto-dice Mikey.

-Tú quédate con ella Miguel Ángel, yo iré por Donatello-dice el Maestro Splinter saliendo del laboratorio.

-Tranquila, ya te van a revisar-dice Mikey agarrando su mano.

* * *

-Espero que no se repita lo de hoy Raphael-dice Leo enojado.

-No te lo puedo jurar-dice Raph molesto.

-Bienvenidos hijos míos-dice el Maestro Splinter saliendo del laboratorio-Raphael, ya Miguel Ángel me conto lo que hicistes-dice viéndolo con seriedad.

-Ese chismoso-dice Raph furioso.

-De todas maneras yo le iba a contar Raph-dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Luego hablamos de eso-dice el Maestro Splinter posando su vista hacia Donnie-Donatello, Miguel Ángel trato de llamarte.

-Lo siento Maestro Splinter, olvide mi Tphone porque me fui corriendo a seguir a Raph-dice Donnie apenado.

-Pues que no vuelva a suceder, Topacio despertó y por suerte no despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza-dice el Maestro Splinter con seriedad.

-¡Despertó!-dijeron en unísono.

-Sí, pero al parecer ese golpe si hubo consecuencia-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Qué consecuencias?-pregunta Donnie.

-La chica sufre de amnesia-contesta el Maestro Splinter.

Donnie, Atenea y Leo se miran aterrados y sintiendo tristeza por Topaz.

-Genial, ahora tendremos a una chica más boba que Mikey-dice Raph.

-¡Raphael! ¡Que sea la última vez que le digas eso a la señorita Topacio!-dice el Maestro Splinter enojado.

-Iré a verla-dice Donnie yéndose hacia el laboratorio.

-Ahora Raphael, Leonardo y Atenea, quiero que me acompáñenme hacia el Dojo y que me expliquen qué fue lo que paso-dice el Maestro Splinter dirigiéndose al Dojo.

-Si Maestro Splinter-dice en unísono siguiéndolo.

* * *

-Con lo que hiso Raph de seguro lo castigaran, ¡Genial!-dice Mikey sonriendo divertido.

-¿Por qué genial?-pregunta Topaz confundida.

-Porque eso significa que él podría limpiar la guarida o cocinar para nosotros-dice Mikey sonriendo con malicia.

Topaz lo mira confundida.

-Hola Mikey-saluda Donnie entrando al laboratorio.

-Hola Donnie-saluda Mikey viéndolo enojado-¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces te llame?

-Perdón Mikey, culpa a Raph por salirse de la guarida-dice Donnie apenado.

-Si claro-dice Mikey rodando los ojos, pero voltea a ver a Topaz y sonríe-Topaz él es mi hermano Donnie, Donnie ella es Topaz.

-Hola Topaz, mucho gusto-saluda Donnie sonriéndole.

-Hola-contesta Topaz sonriéndole.

-¿No recuerdas nada verdad?-dice Donnie comenzando a revisar su temperatura.

-No, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, incluso Mikey y el Maestro Splinter me hicieron cerrar los ojos y que tratara de recordar mi último momento o las voces de mis padre y nada-dice Topaz con tristeza.

-Bien-dice Donnie dejando de hacer lo que hacía y voltea a ver a Mikey-le voy a hacer una tomografía, ya lo prepare por si acaso despertaba hoy o mañana, lo voy a encender, tu llévala-dice mientras se dirigía a la maquina tomografía.

-Vamos-dice Mikey comenzando a cargarla en brazos-te van a hacer unos estudios para saber que más tienes.

-¿Me dolerá?-pregunta asustada.

-Claro que… ¿Le dolerá?-pregunta asustado.

-No, no duele nada-dice Donnie encendiendo la máquina-tráela.

Mikey obedece y la lleva y la acuesta en la máquina.

-¿Qué me harán?-pregunta asustada sintiendo el frio de la máquina.

-Con esta máquina me permitirá ver el interior de tu cabeza para ver que tienes, solamente será un momento-dice Donnie.

Topaz asiente asustada y cierra los ojos, Donnie comienza a hacerle la tomografía y rápidamente comienza a ver los resultados.

-Increíble-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-¿Qué…que sucede?-pregunta Mikey preocupado.

-Te contestare junto con los demás-dice Donnie imprimiendo los resultados-te quiero en comedor-dice apagando la máquina-llévala a la camilla-dice yéndose

Mikey obedece y con cuidado la regresa a la camilla.

-¿Qué sucede Mikey?-pregunta Topaz preocupada.

-Nada, no temas-dice Mikey sonriéndole-solo tengo una gran duda ¿Te la digo?-Topaz asiente-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, mucha-contesta Topaz sobándose en estómago.

-Entonces te traeré mi comida especial, mientras la cocino tu entretienes con esto-dice entregándole la Laptop de Donnie- mira esta película, es de comedia-dice poniéndole la peli-si te sientes mal solo me llamas ¿Si?

Topaz asiente.

-No me tardo-dice Mikey saliendo del laboratorio.

* * *

-Eso fue lo que paso Maestro Splinter-termina de explicar Atenea quien estaba arrodillada junto con sus hermanos frente a él.

-Entiendo-dice el Maestro Splinter viendo a Raph-Raphael estoy muy decepcionado de ti, quedamos que en la noche saldrías junto con tus hermanos a investigar pero decidiste ir tu solo para saldar cuentas con Mona Lisa, ahora cree que nosotros robamos un peligroso que seguramente ella trataba de proteger.

-Pero Maestro Splinter, como iba a saber que esa tipa iba a…

-¡No llames a las personas o mutantes de esa forma jovencito! ¡Su nombre es Mona Lisa y no quiero volver a escucharte hablar así de ella o de cualquier otra persona! ¿Entendiste?-dice el Maestro Splinter enojado.

-Si Maestro Splinter-dice Raph bajando la vista.

-Como castigo vas a limpiar la guarida tu solo por una semana y una hora de entrenamiento extra-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Si maestro Splinter-dice Raph.

-Hola chicos, Maestro Splinter-dice Donnie desde la entrada del Dojo-Quiero que vayan al comedor, hay algo que necesito decirles-dice yéndose.

-Vamos hijos míos-dice el Maestro Splinter yéndose seguido de sus hijos.

-Cuando la vuelva a ver juro que me las pagara-dice Raph furioso.

-Cuando la vuelvas a ver tu le vas a dar unas disculpas-dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Ja, eso jamás-dice Raph furioso.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde Donnie estaba sentado.

-Bien Donnie ¿Qué nos quieres decir?-pregunta Leo sentándose en el comedor.

-Primero esperemos a Mikey-dice Donnie.

-¿Dónde está Mikey?-pregunta Atenea.

-¡En la cocina, le voy a preparar a Topaz mi platillo especial!-dice Mikey desde la cocina.

-¡Tu platillo especial! ¡Yo siempre te pido que me la hagas ya que esta delicioso!-dice Raph furioso.

-¡Este platillo es únicamente para Topaz!-dice Mikey saliendo de la cocina-por ahora esta hirviendo-dice sentándose en el comedor-listo Donnie, dinos.

-Muy bien-dice Donnie-por suerte Topaz no tiene fiebre, dolor de cabeza y ningún daño cerebral pero si sufre de amnesia-explica.

-Muy bien, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estará sin recordar nada?-pregunta Atenea.

-Bueno… Leo puedes agarrar esta radiografía que tome con la máquina para hacerle la tomografía-dice dándole la radiografía.

-Claro-dice Leo agarrándola y poniéndola donde todos pueden verla.

-Bien-dice Donnie iluminándolo con una linterna-estos son los resultados de la tomografía, miren esto-dice apuntando un gran punto negro en la parte media de su cerebro-aquí está el problema, el golpe lo ocasiono logrando que ese punto negro borrara su memoria.

-Increíble, es enorme-dice Atenea sorprendida.

-Así es-dice Donnie.

-Pero ¿Cuánto estará así?-pregunta Raph.

-Bueno, dudo mucho que recuerde en días, puede recuperarlo en semanas, meses, año o incluso jamás-dice Donnie con tristeza.

-¿Quieres decir que es posible que ella jamás recuerde quien era ni recuerde a su familia?-pregunta Mikey impactado.

-Así es-dice Donnie apagando su linterna.

-Pobrecita-dice Atenea con tristeza.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora Donatello?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-Por ahora debemos dejarla descansar hasta mañana, Atenea ¿Tienes ropa que le puedas prestar?-pregunta viéndola.

-Pues aún tengo guardada para cuando termines de construir los relojes, tengo una blusa naranja y pantalón negro que le pueda quedar-dice Atenea.

-Genial-dice Donnie.

-Yo iré a terminar de hacerle la comida-dice Mikey yéndose hacia la cocina.

-¿La dejaron sola?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Está viendo una película-dice Donnie tranquilo-algo cómico le hará bien. Bueno iré a investigar las muestras que tome de ese almacén-dice yéndose a su laboratorio.

-Pobre chica Gran Ninja-dice Atenea con tristeza.

-Todo saldrá bien princesa, la vamos a ayudar-dice Leo sonriéndole.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, significan mucho para mi y me motivan a continuar este fic ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola **

**¿Cómo están?**

**Quiero agradecerle a Mikemasters Z, Hana Skyle y (Guest) por sus Reviews.**

**Sé que sienten lastima por la amnesia de Topaz, pero por suerte la encontraron una familia buena. ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado la imagen de este Fic, ahí verán como es Topaz.**

**Aquí les dejo la continuación**

* * *

Después de que Mikey le diera su platillo especial a Topaz, los dos comienzan a hablar por un rato y se queda dormida poco después.

Mikey decide quedarse con ella a velar su sueño, tenía miedo que ella tuviera una pesadilla mientras durmiera, que pudiera recordar los momentos antes de que perdiera la memoria que de seguro tuvo una fea experiencia.

Leo entra al laboratorio, mira a su hermano sentado a un lado de ella cuidándola. Sonríe con ternura al ver a su hermano pequeño haciendo eso ya que jamás lo había hecho.

-Hola Mikey-dice Leo acercándose.

-Leo-dice Mikey levantándose sorprendido-no te oí entrar.

-Somos Ninjas Mikey, somos muy sigilosos-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Cierto-dice Mikey divertido volviendo a ver a Topaz.

Leo mira un momento a Topaz, ahora podía verla que estaba mucho mejor que antes. Voltea a ver a su hermano y se da cuenta que desde que ella llego él ha estado al pendiente de ella, entiende que el haya tenido miedo y preocupación de ella por la manera que la encontró pero ahora que despertó él ha actuado diferente.

Primero porque solamente a ella le preparo su comida especial mientras que a su familia le preparo sopa, recibió un buen golpe en la nuca por parte de Raph. Era un milagro que Mikey hiciera su comida especial ya que era la favorita de todos.

-¿Crees que algún ella recuerde quiere era y recuerde a su familia?-pregunta Mikey preocupado.

-No lo sé Mikey, por ahora ella necesita mucho apoyo de su familia. Karai está buscando en los reportes de personas desaparecidas, veremos si pronto consigue los resultados-dice Leo agarrándolo del hombro.

-Espero que la encuentre-dice Mikey.

-Ya es tarde Mikey, mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano para entrenar-dice Leo.

-Me quedare a velar su sueño, si no me despierto temprano ¿Podrías venir a despertarme pero con cuidado si ella sigue dormida?-pregunta Mikey viéndolo.

-Claro hermanito-dice Leo sonriéndole-cuídala y espero por fin conocerla despierta-dice divertido.

-Te caerá bien, créeme-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Algo me dice que sí, descansa-dice yéndose.

-Buenas noches Leo-dice Mikey volviéndose a sentar a lado de Topaz-Buenas noches para ti también Topaz.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Mikey abre los ojos lentamente, mira el reloj y suspira aliviado que es la hora que él normalmente despierta. Lentamente se sienta mientras estira sus brazos y mira a Topaz dormida tranquilamente, la mira sonriendo y aliviado de que no tuviera ninguna pesadilla o complicación durante la noche.

-Te ves tan bella dormida, eres como la bella durmiente-dice Mikey levantándose-tu sigue durmiendo, volveré después de entrenar-dice yéndose.

Después de salir del laboratorio, rápidamente corre hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, mira el cuarto de Leo semi-abierto dándole entender que salió.

-¡BUENOS DIAS NEW YORK!-grita Mikey mas emocionado que nunca.

-¡MIKEY!-grita Raph saliendo del cuarto furioso-¡Ya deja de hacer eso!-dice golpeándolo en la nuca.

¡AUCH!-se queja Mikey.

-¡Mikey! Topaz aun duerme, cállate -dice Donnie saliendo del cuarto

-¡Perdón!-dice Mikey rápidamente tapándose la boca-perdón.

-Yo digo que aún sigue dormida, aun no se queja-dice Raph divertido por la reacción de Mikey.

-Sí, así parece-dice Mikey aliviado.

-Iré a ver si despertó-dice Donnie yéndose hacia el laboratorio.

-_Por favor que no la haya despertado, por favor que no haya despertado a mi bella durmiente_-piensa mientras veía aterrado la dirección hacia el laboratorio de Donnie.

-Oye hermanito, parece que te volviste muy cercano a esa muchacha-dice Raph sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Qué? ¿De…de que hablas?-pregunta Mikey nervioso y sonrojado.

-Desde que ella llego te has preocupado mucho por ella, no te culpo por las condiciones de en qué la encontraste. Pero cuando despertó has estado a las carreras para que ella se sienta cómoda, incluso le hiciste tu platillo especial mientras que a nosotros nos hiciste una simple sopa-dice cruzando los brazos- ¿Qué tienes con ella?

-P…Pues… solo quiero que este cómoda, que se sienta segura y no este triste-contesta Mikey rápidamente.

-Si claro-dice Raph sin creerle.

-Buenos días chicos-saluda Atenea saliendo de su cuarto-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada enana-dice Raph cruzando los brazos-solo que él inútil aun no deja de gritar en todas las mañanas.

-Sí, me di cuenta con el grito. Pero a mí me sirve como despertador-dice Atenea divertida.

-Al menos a alguien le guste que salude las mañanas-dice Mikey divertido.

-Sigue dormida, parece que es de los que tienen el sueño pesado-dice Donnie acercándose a ellos.

-Suerte para ella-dice Raph.

-Buenos días hijos míos-saluda el Maestro Splinter.

-Buenos días Maestro Splinter-dicen en unísono.

-Buenos días-saluda Leo acercándose a ellos.

-Hola Leo-saludan sus hermanos.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno-dice Mikey yéndose hacia la cocina.

-Por favor Miguel Ángel, después de desayunar vamos a entrenar-dice el Maestro Splinter yéndose.

-Hai Sensei-dicen sus hijos al mismo tiempo.

-Prepárate Raph-dice Atenea divertida mientras se iba.

-Muy graciosa enana-dice Raph molesto.

-No es nuestra culpa que tú te hayas ganado ese castigo-dice Donnie divertido yéndose.

-Y yo no tengo la culpa de que esa chica me haya hecho enojar-dice Raph furioso con tan solo recordarla, pero en el fondo no lo estaba,

* * *

Pocas horas después Topaz lentamente abre los ojos, se da cuenta que aún sigue en el laboratorio de Donnie y aun sin recordar nada que la entristeció.

Topaz tiene mucha curiosidad de saber cómo es la casa de Mikey, lentamente se levanta de la camilla y por suerte no siente mareos ni siquiera dolores musculares. Tranquilamente sale del laboratorio, al salir se sorprende al ver una enorme televisión de pantalla plana en la sala, por suerte recordaba que era la televisión pero había cosas que no se acordaba.

Topaz se acerca lentamente hacia la sala pero se detiene al escuchar unos ruidos en otra habitación, con mucha curiosas camina hacia el Dojo y lentamente se asoma y ve a las tortugas haciendo patadas voladoras.

-¡Una vez más!-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Los chicos lo hacen.

-Muy bien hijos míos, es todo por ahora. Pero tu Raphael, te quedas-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Hai Sensei-dice Raph cansado.

Topaz sonríe divertida por la reacción de Raph, ahora entendía porque a Mikey se le hacía divertido, lentamente sale de su escondite y entra al Dojo.

-¡Topaz!-dice Mikey contento de verla.

-Hola Mikey, hola Donnie y hola Maestro Splinter-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-Buenos días señorita Topacio ¿Durmió bien?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Sí, dormí muy bien gracias-dice Topaz sonriendo-lamento si los interrumpí.

-Para nada, ya hemos terminado-contesta Mikey rápidamente.

-¡EJEM!-dice Atenea sonriendo divertida.

-Así, Topaz sé que los conoces por foto así que te los presentare en persona, el es Leonardo, ella es Atenea y el gruñón es Raph-dice Mikey divertido.

-Hola.

-Es un placer conocerte, claro al fin despierta-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Gracias, creo-dice Topaz divertida.

-Un placer-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-Hola-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-No le hagas caso, siempre es así-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces levantada? ¿Te duele algo?-pregunta Donnie.

-No Donnie, me siento bien que ya me canse de estar acostada. Ademas quise conocer su hogar-dice Topaz viendo el Dojo-¿Qué es este cuarto? ¿Esa son armas?-pregunta viéndolas.

-Asi es, ademas este es un Dojo donde entrenamos el arte del Ninjutsu-contesta Leo.

-Ninjutsu-dice Topaz viéndolo confundida-¿Qué es eso?

-Luego te lo explicamos ¿Tienes hambre?-pregunta Atenea acercándose.

-Si-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-Mikey te prepara el desa…-Atenea no termina de hablar ya que Mikey sale corriendo hacia la cocina-...yuno-termina confundida-pero primero te llevare a que te bañes, tengo ropa que te voy a prestar.

-Muchas gracias de verdad, no sé cómo voy a pagarles todo lo que hacen por mí-dice Topaz apenada.

-Bueno, podría ser en efectivo ya que en cheque no porque tendríamos que ir al banco-dice Raph quien recibe un codazo de Donnie.

-No se preocupe señorita Topacio, usted es bienvenida en nuestra casa-dice el Maestro Splinter acercándose a ella-ahora acompañe a mi hija Atenea-dice volteando a ver a Atenea-se me amable con ella.

-Si Maestro Splinter, ven conmigo-dice Atenea llevándose a Topaz-por suerte yo tengo baño propio porque soy la única chica en la guarida y no me siento cómoda compartiendo baño con mis hermanos-dice llevándosela a su cuarto.

-Tus hermanos tienen diferentes personalidades-dice Topaz siguiéndola.

-Obviamente ¿Qué te conto Mikey sobre nosotros?-pregunta Atenea.

-Nada malo, solo me dijo que Leo es el líder, Donnie el cerebro, Raph el gruñón y él es el divertido-contesta Topaz.

-¿No te hablo de mí?-pregunta confundida.

-De ti dijo que eres de múltiple personalidad-dice Topaz.

-_Estas muerto Mikey_-piensa enojada mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto-entra.

Topaz obedece y entra al cuarto y se sorprende al ver lo bonita que esta.

-Te preparare el baño y unas toallas-dice Atenea yéndose al baño.

Topaz asiente sin dejar de ver el cuarto, de pronto mira a Lucy y se acerca un poco a ella y la mira divertida.

-Listo, ya está listo para que te bañes-dice Atenea saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Es tuya?-pregunta apuntando a Lucy.

-Sí, es mi muñeca Lucy. La tengo desde que era una niña-dice Atenea sonriendo-bueno es hora de bañarse ¿Te acuerdas como bañarte verdad?

-Sí, las cosas pegadas a la pared son las que enciende el agua, la de la pared es la caliente y la otra es la fría-contesta Topaz.

-Si-dice Atenea aliviada-que bueno que te acuerdas.

-Tengo amnesia pero nos soy tonta, creo-dice Topaz divertida.

Atenea la mira divertida.

-Bueno entra, yo voy a preparar tu ropa junto con un cepillo y limpiare tus botas-dice Atenea apuntándolas.

-Claro-dice Topaz quintándosela y yéndose hacia el baño.

* * *

_Poco después_

-¿Cómo creen que Raph se la esté pasando?-pregunta Mikey desde la cocina.

-Divirtiéndose-dice Donnie sentando en el comedor-ahora solo quiero que Leo salga del baño para bañarme.

-No eres el único-dice Mikey saliendo de la cocina-yo también me quiero bañar.

-¿Para quedar bien con Topacio?-pregunta Donnie en forma picara.

-¡QUE!... no…no sé de qué hablas-dice Mikey nervioso y fingiendo estar confundido.

-A mí no me engañas hermanito, ella te gusta, lo sé-dice Donnie divertido.

-Piensa lo que quieras, a ti que te importa-dice Mikey enojado.

-No te culpo por fijarte en ella, es linda lo admito y es muy amistosa-dice Donnie divertido al ver el comportamiento de su hermano.

-No solamente es linda, es bellísima, sus ojos son tan azules como el mar que con solo verlos me pierdo en ellos y so risa me hace se…-Mikey se detiene al ver la sonrisa pícara de Donnie-Q…Quiero decir… es muy linda es cierto y es divertida-dice nervioso.

-Sí, me di cuenta-dice Donnie sonriendo pícaramente.

-Date cuenta lo que quieras-dice Mikey enojado.

-Hola Mikey-saluda Topaz entrando al comedor.

Mikey se quedó embobado al verlo, ahora que estaba bañada Topaz se miraba más hermosa que antes, sus cabello se veía más largo que llegaba a la cintura y se miraba brillante y amarillo con el oro, su piel demasiado blanca como la nieve, llevaba una blusa naranja casi de mismo tono de su bandana, pantalón negro y botas negras.

Topaz se da cuenta que Mikey no le habla si no se le queda viendo como bobo.

-Hola Donnie ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?-pregunta un poco asustada.

-Tranquila, yo lo resuelvo-dice Donnie golpeándolo en la nuca.

-¡AUCH!-se queja Mikey sobándose la nuca.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Topaz preocupada.

-Sí, si… Jejeje estoy bien-dice Mikey sonriendo-siéntate, ahorita te sirvo-dice entrando a la cocina.

-¿Siempre es así?-pregunta Topaz sentándose.

-Ni te lo imaginas-dice Donnie tratando de contener la risa.

-¡Aquí tienes!-dice Mikey sirviéndole tres Hot Cakes y un jugo de manzana.

-Gracias Mikey, huele delicioso-dice Topaz empezando a comer-Mmmm esta rico.

-Gracias-dice Mikey sentándose a lado de ella.

-Oigan, ya que yo no me acuerdo de mi vida pasada ni nada de mi…. Háblenme de ustedes-dice Topaz viéndolos-quiero conocerlos más.

-Claro-dice Donnie-¿Por dónde empiezo?

-¿Por qué son Tortugas mutantes y su papa es una rata mutante? ¿Por qué entrenan Ninjutsu? ¿Qué es esa arte?-pregunta Topaz.

-Empecemos con el que porque somos mutantes-dice Donnie divertido y Topaz asiente mientras continua desayunando-bueno… todo empezó hace 20 años

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto ^^**

**Y tranquila Mikemasters Z, pronto habrá mucho mas romance XD**

**Adiós!**


	6. Chapter 6

Baxter Stockman estaba ocupado investigando el Geno nolaka, por desgracia el recipiente antiguo que lo contenía le era imposible de abrir y de romper, cada vez que utilizaba una de sus armas o maquinas automáticamente se destruirá.

-¡Increíble!-dice Baxter Stockman después varios intentos fallidos de abrirlo-Jamás había visto algo como esto, este recipiente es muy resistente e incluso tiene un campo de protector muy poderoso-dice viéndolo mas de cerca-me pregunto ¿Para que te quiere ese tipo?

De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar y no tarda en atender.

-Diga-contesta.

-_Soy yo otra vez._

-Hola señor, justamente estaba pensando en usted-dice Stockman.

-_Estaba pensando si ¿Era posible si podría ir a su laboratorio en este momento para comprobar que logro encontrar el Geno nolaka-pregunta la voz con pizca de malicia._

-Por supuesto, en estos momento no tenia ningún plan y me estaba aburriendo-dice Stockman sonriendo con maldad.

_-Excelente, voy para._

-Aquí lo estaré esperando, y no olvide traer mi paga-dice Stockman colgando-Por fin podré saber al menos como se abre y porque es lo que hace esta cosa-dice sonriendo con maldad-jajajajajajajaja

* * *

Mientras en la guarida, Donnie le seguia contando a Topaz la historia de cómo se transformaron en tortugas y como saben las artes marciales. En la mitad de la historia Leo anuncio que el baño estaba disponible y Mikey corre rapidamente al baño para estar limpio para Topaz.

-y así fue como nos transformamos en tortugas y el porque entrenamos el arte del Ninjutsu-termina de contar Donnie.

-Wow, increible-dice Topaz sorprendida.

-Lo se-dice Donnie orgulloso.

-Pero ¿Dónde el Maestro Splinter aprendió Artes Marciales?-pregunta Topaz confundida.

-Esa es una historia que el solamente te la puede contar-dice Donnie.

-Así que el Ninjutsu es un arte Japonés antiguo que sirve para luchar en forma sigilosa y entre las sombras-dice Topaz.

-Así es-dice Donnie.

-Genial-dice Topaz emocionada.

-Bueno chicos, Mikey se esta bañando, Atenea se quedo dormida en su cuarto, Raph esta entrenando y el Maestro Splinter esta vigilándolo-dice Leo yéndose hacia la cocina.

-Así, olvide decirles que Atenea me dijo que después de que ella se bañara se echaría una siesta-dice Topaz.

-No la culpo, además es sano dormir-dice Leo saliendo de la cocina con un vaso con agua-¿Tu no tienes sueño?

-Ya dormí bastante, pero gracias-contesta Topaz sonriendo.

-Oye Leo ¿Recibiste alguna llamada de Kara?-pregunta Donnie.

-No-contesta Leo.

-¿Quién es Karai?-pregunta Topaz confundida.

-Es una amiga, luego te la presentaremos-contesta Leo.

-¡Listo!-dice Mikey saliendo del baño totalmente limpio-¡Siguiente!

-Ahorita vuelvo-dice Donnie yéndose a bañar.

-¿Todo bien Topaz?-pregunta Mikey acercándose a ella.

-Claro Mikey, no te preocupes-dice Topaz divertida por las tantas veces que le ha estado preguntando lo mismo.

-Si sigues haciéndoles esas preguntas de seguro se hartara de ti-dice Raph agotado saliendo del Dojo.

-Y tú si sigues con esa actitud de seguro que con tantos castigos no quedara nada de ti-dice Mikey divertido.

-Ya lo creo-dice el Maestro Splinter saliendo del Dojo-después de que Donnie se bañe quiero que te des un baño-dice sentándose en el comedor.

-Señorita Topacio, tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes disponible para usted, ahí puede dormir todo el tiempo que quiera-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Muchas gracias Maestro Splinter, ustedes son muy amables conmigo. A pesar que soy una extraña sin memoria ni nada-sonreí Topaz amablemente.

-No eres ninguna extraña Topaz ¿Sabes lo que significa ese nombre?-pregunta Leo.

Topaz lo niega

-Atenea me enseño el significado de los nombres, Topacio es el nombre de una piedra preciosa y tanbien ese nombre deriva, según Plinio el Viejo, de la isla _Topazos_ que se halla en el Mar Rojo-dice Leo.

-Una piedra preciosa-dice Topaz sorprendida.

-Así es-dice el Maestro Splinter acercándose a uno de los cajones de un mueble del comedor-eso es un Topacio rojo-dice mostrándole una piedra pequeña.

-Es muy bonita-dice Topaz.

-_No tanto como tu_-piensa Mikey viéndola con cara de enamorado.

-Te diré algo Topaz, ese nombre te queda porque eres muy bonita y tienes una vida por delante-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriéndole-no permitas que tu amnesia impida que seas feliz.

-Tratare Maestro Splinter, gracias-de Topaz sonriéndole tratando de contener lágrimas de tristeza por no recordar su vida pasada.

-De na…

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!-pregunta Raph interrumpiendo al Maestro Splinter apuntando frente a ellos.

Todos voltean y miran un portal apareciendo frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Topaz asustada.

-Yo te protegeré-dice Mikey poniéndose frente a Topaz.

-¡Quien quiera que sea, mas vale que no venga a buscar una pelea!-dice Raph furioso.

-Espera Raph-dice el Maestro Splinter tranquilo.

De pronto dos seres aparecen frente al portal causando que desapareciera. Leo sonríe al ver que no se trata de enemigos, se trata de sus amigos de otra dimensión: Miyamoto Usuagi y Murakami Gennosuke.

-Mis queridos amigos-dice Usuagi sonriendo.

-Hola amigos ¿Nos extrañaron?-pregunta Murakami en tono burlón.

-¡Usuagi! ¡Murakami!-dicen Raph y Mikey emocionados de verlos.

Topaz los mira confundida por el cambio de actitud de los chicos,

-Bienvenidos amigos míos-saluda el Maestro Splinter.

-Lamentamos mucho haber venido sin avisar Maestro Splinter-dice Usuagi en tono respetuoso.

-No tienen nada que disculparse, ustedes dos son bienvenidos en nuestro hogar-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Muchas gracias Maestro Splinter-dice Usuagi haciendo una reverencia-Leonardo-san-dice sonriendo.

-Es un gusto verte Usuagi-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Mikey ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunta Topaz confundida.

-Ellos son unos amigos de la familia, tranquila que son amigables y también saben artes marciales-dice Mikey agarrándole el hombro.

-Parece que los chicos tienen una nueva amiga-dice Murakami viendo a Topaz-¿Es tu novia Mikey? -pregunta sonriendo en forma picara.

-¿Qué?-dice Topaz confundida.

-¡No! ¡No!-niega Mikey rápidamente rojo como tomate-ella es una amiga, solamente una amiga

Leo y Raph tratan de contener las ganas de reírse.

-Topacio permíteme presentarte a nuestros amigos Miyamoto Usuagi y Murakami Gennosuke-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Hola, un placer-saluda Topaz sonriendo.

-El placer es todo nuestro señorita Topacio-dice Usuagi haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo que el dijo-dice Murakami.

-Por favor, llámenme Topaz-dice Topaz sintiéndose incomoda por el formalismo.

-Ya esta listo el ba…-Donnie no termina de hablar ya que Raph se mete rápidamente para bañarse-ño-termina sorprendido-jejejeje no lo culpo porque apesta-dice riéndose.

-Ahora entiendo que olía tan mal-dice Murakami en tono burlón.

-¡Usuagi! ¡Murakami! ¡Que gusto me da verlos!-dice Donnie acercándose a ellos.

-A mi también Donatello-san-dice Usuagi.

-No me digas que aun sigue adicto a eso de la ciencia-dice Murakami en tono burlona.

-Aun sigue-contesta Mikey en tono burlón y Topaz se cubre la boca para contener la risa.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaron que venían?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

Al oír eso Usuagi y Murakami se vieron seriamente y asintieron.

-Lo que pasa es que hemos venido aquí por un enemigo que amenaza a su mundo y el nuestro-contesta Usuagi seriamente.

-Así-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Así es Leonardo-san, pero antes necesitamos hablar con ustedes para contarles nuestra situación, ahora-dice Usuagi en tono serio.

-No podemos esperar a Raph a que termine de bañarse, después le contamos nosotros-dice Leo viendo a su familia.

-Acompáñenme al Dojo, ahí podemos hablar-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Pero yo iré a la cocina, tanto viajar me ha dado hambre-dice Murakami yéndose hacia la cocina.

-Por suerte no necesito de el para explicarles-dice Usuagi yéndose al dojo con el Maestro Splinter.

-Topaz vete a la sala y ve la televisión por un rato-dice Leo apuntando la sala.

-Claro-dice Topaz preocupada yéndose hacia la sala.

* * *

Baxter Stockman esperaba en la entrada de su laboratorio a su mas grandes y misteriosos clientes, sentía mucha curiosidad de saber como era ya que cuando cómenos a hacer tratos con el le llego el mensaje por medio de un mensajero, comenzaron a intercambiar datos y pasarle información de lo que el quería y como tenían que probarlo.

Stockman siente que algo o alguien estaba observándolo desde arriba, lentamente activa su rayo láser que tiene en su brazo y voltea comenzando a respirar pero ve una gran sombra alejándose a gran velocidad.

-No debes hacer eso y menos con tu mas preciado cliente-dice una voz detrás de el.

-Vaya, vaya al fin aparecis..-Stockman no termina de hablar ya que cuando voltea se impacta demasiado de lo ve-…te

Frente a el estaba una enorme y larga serpiente con un especie de ropa estilo japonés de la era feudal.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Esperabas que tu cliente fuera un débil humano?-pregunta sonriendo con malicia.

-Increíble-dice Stockman no tan sorprendido-pero no tanto, ya eh visto a muchos mutantes en mi vida-dice cruzando los brazos.

-Yo no soy ningún mutante, a mi me conocen como Lord Hebi-dice sonriendo con malicia.

-Escucha, ahora que te veo como se que tienes para pagarme-dice Stockman enarcando la ceja.

Lord Hebi hace una señal con su cola y dos Ninjas gatos se paran frente a el, uno de ellos que llevaba un maletín se acerco a el y le mostró una gran cantidad de oro.

-¿Esto es suficiente?-pregunta Lord Hebi.

-Mas que suficiente-dice Stockman maravillado por el oro pero antes de poder tocarlo el ninja lo cierra-¿Pero que?

-Primero muestra el Geno nolaka, demuéstrame que es el verdadero y luego te doy el oro-dice Lord Hebi con voz amenazante.

Stockman lo mira furioso y después asiente.

-Por aquí, mi Lord-dice Stockman entrando al laboratorio.

* * *

-Y bien ¿Cuál es esa gran amenaza que involucra tu mundo y el nuestro?-pregunta Donnie sentando de rodillas en circulo junto con los demás.

-Se trata de Lord Hebi, el peor enemigo de mi pueblo, hace once meses nuestra aldea no ha recibido ningún ataque y amenaza por parte de sus Ninjas, para todos era una alegría pero para mi era todo muy extraño. Hace 4 meses yo me encontré a uno de sus ninjas llegando a mi mundo por medio de un porta multidimensional que logro hacer que mis sospechas aumentaran pero por desgracia no pude encontrar el escondite de Lord Hebi-dice Usuagi demasiado serio-hasta hace unos dias logre escucharlo que por fin encontró el arma mas poderosa y temina en mi mundo, el "Geno nolaka"-dice viendo a todos mucho mas serio.

-¡El Genoque!-dice Mikey confundido.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta confundido.

-Es un antiguo liquido creado hace cientos de años por un gran guerrero llamado lord Kensei Takezo con el fin de hacer a sus guerreros mas fuertes y poderoso que nunca, pero había un serio problema, si el Geno nolaka se usa correctamente bajo la luna llena los ninjas de Lord Hebi se volverían indestructibles pero si se incorrectamente el ser que la usa se volverá demasiado violento y fiera como un animal, destruiría todo a su paso y nada ni nadie podrá detenerlo. Por eso unos monjes lograron encerrar todo ese líquido y lo enviaron a otra dimensión para que jamás pueda ser encontrado.

Los chicos abren los ojos impactados.

-No puede ser-dice Mikey impactado.

-Pero ¿Como sabes que esta en este mundo?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Porque escuche a uno de sus Ninjas hablando de eso, los mencionaron a ustedes y a un tal Baxter Stockman y un almacén de un puerto abandonado-dice Usuagi.

-¡Baxter Stockman!-dice Donnie impactado.

-Un Almadn abandonado ¿No es donde esa chica llamada Mona Lisa ataco a Leo y exigió saber sobre algo que cree que nosotros robamos?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

-Mona Lisa-dice Usuagi sorprendido.

-Si, es una chica mutante lagarto-contesta Leo.

-Entonces esta aquí, siempre a estado aquí-dice Usuagi sorprendido.

-¿De que hablas? ¿La conoces?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Claro, ella era una de las mas grandes y poderosas guerreras de mi aldea, su verdadero nombre era Kikyo, ella es mi hermana adoptiva, perdió a sus padres en una batalla y mi padre la crío como si fuera su hija, pero hace 3 años desapareció porque dijo que vio una dimensión que le encanto y decidió irse a vivir ahí y que también decidió cambiarse el nombre por Mona Lisa-contesta Usuagi.

-Eso explica porque logro ganarle a Raph-dice Donnie.

-Jamás me imagine fuera en esta dimensión-dice Usuagi sorprendido.

-Luego vamos a buscarla, por ahora concentrémonos en encontrar el Geno nolaka antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dice Leo seriamente.

-Iré a mi laboratorio para descubrir radioactividad extraña-dice Donnie yéndose.

-Será mejor seguirlo-dice Leo yéndose junto con Usuagi, Mikey y el Maestro Splinter al laboratorio de Donnie.

* * *

-¿Que le parece?-pregunta Stockman viendo como Lord Hebi revisaba el recipiente.

-Jajajajajaja este es ¡El Geno nolaka! ¡Jajajajajaja por fin!-ríe Hebi con maldad-ahora solo falta probarlo-dice viéndolo-tienes lo que te pedí.

-Así es, pero tuve que matar a una pareja para conseguirlo-contesta mientras aprieta un botón.

De la pared sale una celda donde adentro estaba una niña de dos años de cabello negro que le llega hasta las mejillas, piel morena, ojos cafés chocolates y llevaba vestido morado, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros.

La niña lloraba desconsolada lo que causo que Stockman encendiera un campo alrededor de ella que evitaba siguiera escuchándola llorar.

-La sangre de esta niña es como el de tus hombres, pero mas poderoso. Es una rata de laboratorio perfecta para esto-dice sonriendo con malicia.

-Excelente, en unas horas anochecerá y hoy será luna llena, después de ver sus efectos lo usare con mis Ninjas y criare a esta niña para que sea una de mis ninjas asesinos jajajajaja-dice Lord Hebi riendo con malicia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**No me asesinen por involucrar a una pobre niña por favor!**

**Decidi cambiarle la historia del orign de Mona Lisa ^^ espero que les haya gustado**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien **

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles mucho sus reviews ya que me motivan a seguir ^^ **

**Me di cuenta que se supone que a Murakami Gennosuke le llaman Gennosuke y no Murakami, jijiji me equivoque. Lamento mucho mi equivocación.**

**Espero que les guste el fic.**

* * *

Leo, Donnie, el Maestro Splinter y Usagi se encontraba en el laboratorio esperando los resultados de las muestras que Donnie saco del almacén, Raph aun no salía del baño, Gennosuke seguía en la cocina comiendo, Atenea se encuentra dormida en su cuarto y Mikey esta con Topaz en sala enseñándole a jugar videojuegos.

-Definitivamente hoy va a haber Luna Llena-dice Leo viendo el calendario.

-Eso es una mala señal Leonardo-san-dice Usagi viéndolo seriamente.

-¿Cuánto falta para tener los resultados?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-No mucho Maestro Splinter-dice Donnie.

-Parece que ellos se divierten-dice Usagi viendo a Mikey y a Topaz.

-Es mejor que ella se divierta y no sepa nada de esto, y menos en su estado-dice Leo viéndolos también.

-Su estado-dice Usagi confundido.

Leo suelta un fuerte suspiro.

-Usagi… ayer Mikey encontró a Topaz desmayada en las alcantarillas con un letal golpe en la cabeza, es un milagro que sobreviviera pero… pero ella no recuerda nada de quien es, sabemos su nombre y edad gracias a un guardapelo que encontramos con ella pero no dice su apellido ni llevaba ninguna fotografía de su familia-dice Leo con tristeza.

-¡Dios mío!-dice Usagi sorprendido-pobre chica, debe ser duro para ella-dice con tristeza.

-Ni que lo digas, Mikey se ha dedicado a cuidarla y protegerla desde que la encontró. Créeme que jamás lo había visto a….

-Disculpen ¿Dónde esta el baño?-pregunta Gennosuke.

-Sube a las escaleras, al fondo a la derecha. Pero primero toca porque quien sabe si Raph se sigue bañando-dice Leo.

-Gracias-dice Gennosuke yéndose.

-¡Ya tengo los resultados-dice Donnie.

Todos se acercan hacia el corriendo para ver.

-¿Qué salio Donnie?-pregunta Leo.

-Según los resultados de las muestras de las piedras del almacén, este tipo de líquido lleva ingredientes y elementos desconocidos, significa que esta hecho con ingredientes que no existen en este mundo-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Entonces debe ser el Geno nolaka-dice Usagi demasiado serio.

-Entonces Stockman lo tiene, en sus manos la tierra corre un grave peligro-dice Leo enojado.

-Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes, Donnatello ¿Podrías localizarlo?-pregunta El Maestro Splinter,

-Claro Maestro Splinter, gracias a las muestras en estas piedras podré localizarlo-dice Donnie comenzando a trabajar.

* * *

-Muy bien, Leonardo dijo que al fondo a la izquierda... o era derecha-dice Gennosuke confundido recorriendo el pasillo-de seguro es este-dice abriendo la puerta pero ve que es el cuarto de Leo-no-dice cerrándola y yendo hacia la otra puerta-es este-dice abriéndola pero es el armario-no-dice cerrándola.

Atenea abre la puerta de su cuarto un poco dormida, comienza a caminar por el pasillo pero de detiene a ver a Gennosuke frente a ella.

-Debe ser esta-dice abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Mikey.

-¡Oye!-dice Atenea enojada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Una chica tortuga!-dice Gennosuke impresionado ya que jamás espero ver una versión femenina de sus amigos tortugas.

-¡¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?!-pregunta furiosa sacando uno de lo Tessens.

-¡Tu casa! ¿Eres la esposa de una de esas tortugas?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Claro que no-dice Atenea furiosa-pero aun no me respondes ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

-Vaya, tu si tienes el rostro de una poderosa guerrera, veamos que tan fuerte eres-dice Gennosuke sacando su espada.

Atenea no lo duda y se lanza hacia el, ambos comienza a luchar esquivando y lanzando ataques. Desde que comenzaron a pelear Gennosuke estaba realmente sorprendido con Atenea, jamás conoció a alguien mas rápido y fuerte que Leonardo, ella lograba esquivar sus ataques sin hacer un minino esfuerzo y lo atacaba cuando el menos se lo espera.

Atenea logra tirarlo al suelo y le pisa la mano con fuerza.

-Te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Quién eres?-pregunta Atenea furiosa.

-¡Atenea no!-dice Raph alejándola de Gennosuke -¿Qué haces?

-¿Cómo que, que hago?, protejo la casa-contesta Atenea enojada y confundida por la reacción de Raph.

-Y si que la protege bien-dice Gennosuke un poco adolorido.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Raph.

-Si, no me golpeo tan fuerte-miente Gennosuke con tal de no ser la burla porque le gano una chica.

-Aguarden ¿Se conocen?-pregunta Atenea confundida guardando los Tessens.

-Si, Atenea el es Murakami Gennosuke, uno de nuestros amigos de otra dimensión en la época feudal que tanto te hemos hablado-contesta Raph.

-¡El es!-dice Atenea sorprendida y apenada por la manera que lo recibió.

-Así es, Gennosuke ella es mi hermana Atenea-dice Raph.

-¡Tu hermana!-dice Gennosuke impactado con lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Si-dice Raph.

-¡Ustedes jamás dijeron que tienen una hermana y menos que se parezca demasiado a Leo!-dice Gennosuke impactado.

-Es que soy su hermana gemela-dice Atenea-en verdad lo lamento mucho, creí que era un intruso-dice apenada.

-Jajajaja tranquila muchacha, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Quiero decir que me has impresionado mucho, eres una guerrera demasiado poderosa-dice Gennosuke sonriendo.

-Gracias, es un placer conocerlo-dice Atenea haciendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente, ahora tengo una pregunta ¿Dónde esta el baño?

Raph y Atenea intercambian miradas y apuntan una puerta abierta a dos puertas de ellos.

-Gracias-dice Gennosuke entrando al baño.

-Qué amigo tan raro-dice Atenea cruzando los brazos.

-Al menos alguien de la familia al fin lo impresiona-dice Raph divertido.

-Ustedes me contaron que era el y un conejo que se llama Usagi-dice Atenea.

-Así es, él debe estar con los demás-dice Raph.

-Iré con ellos para conocerlo antes de que creer que es un ladrón-dice Atenea yéndose.

-Yo iré a mi cuarto por una cerveza-dice Raph dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de beber?-pregunta Atenea volteando a verlo seriamente.

-Déjame pensar... mmmm jamás-contesta Raph divertido entrando a su cuarto.

-Ya veremos Raph-dice Atenea sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

Usagi le estaba contado a Leo de cómo le había estado en su dimensión y como están Tomoe Ame y Lord Noriyuki, Leo se alegro de saber que ellos estaban bien. Se dio cuenta que no le ha contado a Usagi y Gennosuke sobre Atenea y ella no sabia de su llegada, sabia que era mejor contarles antes de que haya malentendidos, pero cuando estaba a punto de contarle.

-Parece que Stockman y Hebi aun no usan el Geno nolaka-dice Donnie viendo que su computadora no detecta nada.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de la luna llena-dice Usagi.

-Paciencia Usagi, pronto lo encontraremos-dice Leo agarrando su hombro.

-Si Usagi, cuando menos te lo esperen ya recibiremos señales de Geno nolaka antes del anochecer-dice Donnie tratando de tranquilizar a Usagi.

-Eso espero amigos míos, tengo miedo de las consecuencias que podría haber si llegamos tarde-dice Usagi demasiado preocupado.

-¿Qué consecuencia?-pregunta Atenea que entraba al laboratorio.

-Atenea-dicen Leo y Donnie.

Usagi voltea para ver quien esta detrás de él, al ver a Atenea no podía creer lo que veía, veía no solamente una chica tortuga idéntica a Leo, el veía a una bellísima mujer, la mujer mas hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida y cuyos ojos lograban que el se perdiera en ellos.

-Hola-saluda Atenea viendo a Usagi.

-H…Hola-saluda Usagi sonrojado.

-Usagi, permíteme presentarle a mi hija Atenea-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¡Su hija!-dice Usagi sorprendido-Ustedes jamás mencionaron que tienen una hermana-dice viendo a Leo y a Donnie.

-Es que yo eh estado entrenando en Japón por mucho tiempo-dice Atenea poniendo en acción la historia que ella invento para que nadie sepa su pasado.

Cuando sus hermanos le contaron sus aventuras y sus amigos ella se dio cuenta que de seguro preguntaran ¿Por qué no la habían visto con ellos y porque no la mencionaron?, así que decidió crear una historia de que ella se fue a vivir a Japón con el antiguo maestro de Hamato Yoshi para entrenar para que nadie se entere de su pasado y no juzguen a sus hermanos. Su familia dudó un poco sobre esa decisión pero al final decidieron apoyarla.

-Si, así es-dice Leo sintiendo tristeza por mentirle a Usagi.

-Se parece mucho a ti Leonardo-San-dice Usagi.

-Es que ella es mi hermana gemela-dice Leo sonriendo a su hermana.

-Es un honor conocerte Usagi, mis hermanos me contaron mucho sobre ti-dice Atenea haciendo una reverencia.

-Por favor, el honor es todo mío señorita Atenea-dice Usagi tomando su mano y besándola.

Atenea le sonríe nerviosa mientras que Raph aparece en ese mismo instante y se pone celoso al verlo e incluso Leo y Donnie se pusieron un poco celosos.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunta Raph.

-No, nada Raph-dice Leo tratando de calmarse.

-La que interrumpio fui yo, escuche a Usagi decir que podría haber consecuencias si llegan tarde-dice Atenea confundida.

-Descubrimos dos cosas gracias a Usagi, primera: ya sabemos quienes s Mona Lisa-dice Leo.

-Así, esa chica te juro que….

-Ella es la hermana adoptiva de Usagi-interrumpe Leo ya que sabia lo que su hermano iba a decir.

-¡Su hermana!-dicen Raph y Atenea sorprendidos.

-Así es, ella decidió quedarse a vivir en este mundo hace años-dice Usagi.

-Entonces…. ¿Ella no es una mutante?-pregunta Atenea.

-No-dice Leo.

-También sabemos que era lo que ella buscaba y quien lo robo-dice Donnie.

-Pero si no lo encontramos antes de sea la luna llena habla serias consecuencias que involucra nuestro mundo y el de Usagi-dice el Maestro Splinter

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Atenea impactada.

-¡Repita eso!-dice Raph impactado.

-Será mejor que les cuente desde el principio-dice Leo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Y los que dijeron que Usagi era el nuevo pretendiente de Atenea… adivinaron XD**

**Ahora ¿como le hará Usagi sin que Leo y sus hermanos sienta que el esta traicionando su amistad por enamorarse de Atenea?**

**¿Qué haran Stockman y Hebi con la niña?**

**¿Los chicos la salvaran a tiempo?**

**¿Qué pasara con Topaz y Mikey?**

**¿Topaz recuperara la memoria?**

**¿Encontraran a la familia de Topaz?**

**Si tienen ideas o como se imaginan que terminara esta historia (Ya se que estamos empezando pero se que todos se preguntan y se imaginan el final XD) envenmelos en mensajes personales ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**adios**


	8. Chapter 8

-¡A ver si entendí bien! ¡Dices que si Baxter Stockman y Lord Hebi utilizan el Geno nolaka será el fin del mundo de Usuagi y el nuestro!-dice Atenea impactada.

-Así es princesa-dice Leo.

-No puede ser-dice cubriéndose la boca.

-Gggrrrr cuando agarre a esos dos les daré una buena paliza que jamás olvidaran-dice Raph furioso.

-Lord Hebi es uno de los Ninjas más poderosos que existen en mi mundo-dice Usagi.

-Y no miente, yo pelee contra el y es muy fuerte-dice Leo.

-Pero no tanto como alguien que yo conozco-dice Raph viendo a Atenea.

-No soy fuerte Raph-dice Atenea apenada.

-Algo me dice que si lo eres-dice Usagi sonriéndole.

-Gracias-dice Atenea.

-Si bueno ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?-pregunta Raph celoso.

-Esperaremos a que Donnie reciba la

-¡LA TENGO!-grita Donnie emocionado interrumpiendo a Leo.

-…la señal-termina Leo corriendo hacia donde esta Donnie.

-¡Lo conseguí!-dice Donnie emocionado.

-¡¿La señal?!-pregunta Usuagi parándose detrás de él.

-¡¿Dónde están esos dos?!-pregunta Raph

-¡Claro que no, conseguí la computadora del año con los mejores programas del mundo entero!-dice Donnie emocionado volteando a verlos.

Todos lo miran enojados haciendo que Donnie se ponga nervioso.

-Jejejeje, perdón es que eh estado esperado esa computadora desde hace meses-dice Donnie nervioso.

-No me digas-dice Raph enojado.

-Donnie-dice Atenea enojada.

-Esta bien, perdón-dice Donnie rezando para que no lo golpearan por que creyeran que ya detecto el Geno nolaka.

-Hola ¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunta Gennosuke entrando al laboratorio.

-No mi fiel amigo-dice Usagi tratando de calmarse mientras se acercaba a él-Creo que conoces a la señorita Atenea.

-Claro que la conozco, creyó que yo era un ladrón y me ataco, si no fuera por Raph de seguro me hubiera mata…

-¡Pero no paso nada!-Interrumpe Raph rápidamente.

-En verdad lo lamento, me preocupe y solo quería proteger la casa-dice Atenea apenada.

-No te preocupes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-dice Gennosuke.

-Para haberlo derrumbando debes ser una poderosa Kunoichi-dice Usagi sorprendido.

-Lo se-dice Atenea orgullosa.

-Pero algún día te ganare enana-dice Raph.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de decirme enana y de beber?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Ya te lo dije, nunca-dice Raph divertido.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dice Atenea.

* * *

-¡Ya casi!-dice Topaz jugando junto con Mikey a un videojuego de Mario Bross.

Mikey el enseño a Topaz como jugar videojuegos y rápidamente ella aprendió, estaban jugando a las carreras, Mikey es Mario y Topaz es Peach.

-¡No lo creo!-dice Mikey acelerando.

-¡Si lo creo!-dice Topaz acelerando logrando que Peach llegara a la meta primero-¡GANE!-grita emocionada-¡Te gane!

-No puedo creerlo, para tu primer videojuego me ganaste-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Posiblemente jugaba videojuego antes-dice Topaz sonriéndole.

-Posiblemente, porque si es cierto eso debiste de haber sido la mejor del mundo-dice Mikey sonriéndole sonrojado.

-Gracias-dice Topaz apenada-bueno ¿Qué vamos a jugar ahora?

-No lo se-dice Mikey entrando al menu del juego- veamos.

-Hola-saluda Karai entrando a la guarida.

-¡Karai!-saluda Mikey sin levantarse.

-Hola Mikey-saluda Karai acercándose a ellos, pero se detiene sorprendida a ver a Topaz levantada y sonriéndole-despertó-dice sorprendida.

-Así es-dice Mikey levantándose-Topaz ella es Karai una amiga de la familia-presenta Mikey mientras ayuda a Topaz a levantarse-Karai ella es Topaz.

-Hola-saluda Topaz.

-Un placer, me alegra ver que este bien-dice Karai sonriéndole.

-Gracias-dice Topaz sonriéndole

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Jugando videojuegos-contesta Topaz sentándose de nuevo en el suelo.

-¿Quieres jugar?-pregunta Mikey sentándose a lado de Topaz.

-No gracias, ¿Esta Leo?

-Karai-dice Leo saliendo del laboratorio.

-Hola Leo-saluda Karai acercándose a el-recibí tu llamada ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta confundida.

-Mejor entra para que te digamos, Mikey te necesito en el laboratorio-dice Leo entrando al laboratorio junto con Karai.

-Si Leo-dice Mikey enojado levantándose-quédate aquí, volveré pronto.

-¿Puedo agarrar algo de la cocina?-pregunta Topaz levantándose.

-No necesitas preguntar, esta es tu casa y puedes servirte lo que quieras de la cocina-dice Mikey sonriéndole.

-Gracias-dice Topaz yéndose hacia la cocina.

Mikey siente una gran emoción y fuerza en su corazón cuando la ve sonreír, rápidamente entra al laboratorio y ve a Leo explicándole a Karai lo que sucede y a los demás cerca de Donnie viendo la computadora que esta buscando la señal.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Mikey acercándose hacia donde esta Donnie.

-Tenemos que idear un plan par derrotar a Baxter Stockman y a Lord Hebi-contesta Donnie.

-¿Y que tienen planeado?-pregunta Mikey

-Espera a que Leonardo termine de explicarle a Karai-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Ya termine, Karai entiende todo a la primera-dice Leo acercándose a ellos.

-Cuenten con mi ayuda-dice Karai.

-Le agradecemos mucho señorita Karai-dice Usagi.

-No tiene porque, pero les tengo noticia, yo se donde esta el laboratorio de Baxter Stockman-dice Karai.

-¡Lo sabes!-dicen todos sorprendidos.

-Si, es un laboratorio subterráneo en el parque nacional de New York-dice Karai.

-¿Cómo sabemos que esta ahí?-pregunta Raph.

-Uno nunca sabe Raph-dice Atenea.

-Muy bien, esto sera lo que hare…

-Espera un momento Leo, yo no puedo ir-interrumpe Mikey rápidamente

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta Leo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Quién cuidara de Topaz?-pregunta Mikey.

-Aaawww que tierno, no quieres ir para no dejar sola a tu novia-dice Raph en tono burlon.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!-dice Mikey enojado y sonrojado.

-Jajajajajajajaja-rien Raph, Donnie y Gennosuke.

Mikey los mira furiosos.

-Tú vendrás con nosotros Mikey y el Maestro Splinter se quedaran con Topaz-dice Leo sonriéndole.

-Bueno-dice Mikey enojado viendo como sus hermanos y Gennosuke no paraban de reírse.

-Y el que no deje de reírse hará mañana tres horas más de entrenamiento y no habrá postre-dice el Maestro Splinter

Rápidamente los tres se callaron.

-Muy bien, ahora les diré que vamos a hacer-dice Leo viendo a todos seriamente.

* * *

-Ya es la hora-dice Lord Hebi viendo el sol termino de ocultarse.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa si dijiste que debe ser bajo la luna llena?-pregunta Stockman confundido.

-Tenemos que preparar el ritual-contesta Lord Hebi-yo se algo que nadie sabe, si comenzamos el ritual cuando el sol se haya ocultado cuando salga la luna llena los resultados seran sorprendentes-dice sonriendo con malicia.

-Entonces, que esperamos-dice Stockman dirigiéndose hacia donde esta la niña-llego la hora niña.

La niña se agarro en uno de los barrotes aterrada pero Baxter Stockman la agarra sin piedad y comienza a llevarla hacia Lord Hebi.

-¡YA CALLATE! ¡Por eso odio a los niños!-dice Stockman harto de escucharla llorar.

-Ponlo en esa mesa-dice Lord Hebi.

Stockman asiente y la pone en la mesa mientras Lord Hebi se acerca hacia ella sonriendo con malicia mientras que ella lo mira aterrada.

-Debes sentirte honrada niña, puede ser que te salves o no de lo que haremos-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Lord Hebi hace una señal a sus Ninjas quienes rápidamente aparecen rodeándolos a el y a la niña.

-¡Tráiganme el Geno nolaka!

* * *

Las tortugas junto con sus amigos se dirigian hacia el laboratorio de Stockman en su Tortumovil.

-¡Vaya, esta carroza es increible!-dice Gennosuke emocionado.

-Es un auto, te lo dije cientos de veces-dice Raph cruzando los brazos mientrs conducía con su velocidad de siempre.

-¿Siempre son así ellos dos?-pregunta Atenea amarrándose fuerte de su asiento.

-No tienes idea-dice Usagi amarrándose fuerte de su asiente-Es un gran honor poder pelear a su lado señorita Atenea-dice sonriendo nervioso.

-Por favor, dime Atenea. Odio las formalidades-dice Atenea.

-Muy bien Atenea-dice Usagi.

Leo, Donnie miran celosos la escena mientras que Mikey mira a sus hermanos confundidos.

-¿A ustedes que les pasa?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-¿No vez algo raro Mikey?-pregunta Donnie celoso.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

Raph pasa por un tope causando que algunos se golpeen la cabeza

-¡¿Podrias bajar tu velocidad?!-dice Karai sobándose la cabeza.

-No lo creo-contesta Raph.

-¡Ve mas rápido!-dice Gennosuke emocionado.

-Si tú lo dices-dice Raph acelerando causando que todos se agarran con fuerza.

-¡_Definitivamente te quitare tus cervezas Raph!_-piensa Atenea molesta y asustada.

De pronto un sonido en la computadora de Donnie se enciende alertando a todos.

-¡Están usándolo!-dice Donnie.

-El Geno nolaka-dicen Usagi y Gennosuke al mismo tiempo.

-Ya casi llegamos, sujétense-dice Raph conduciendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Stockman, había unos ninjas de Lord Hebi vigilando los pasillos y la entrada.

Lenta y misteriosamente los Ninjas comenzaron a desaparecer, uno de los ninja se dio cuenta y cuando trato de ir por ayuda Mona Lisa aparece detrás de él y lo golpea en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente.

-Gracias por mostrarme el camino-dice Mona Lisa quitándole los Shurikens-yo seguiré desde aquí-dice dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**No se pierdan el prox Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

Topaz estaba sentada en el comedor viendo su guardapelo ya que es lo único que tiene de su familia y de su pasado. Se esforzaba mucho por recordar aunque sea un momento que tuvo con su familia, pero no lograba recordar nada.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter saliendo de la cocina con un plato

-Un poquito-contesta Topaz guardando el guardapelo detrás de su blusa-Mikey me dijo que iba a salir con sus hermanos y amigos a un sitio importante ¿Usted sabe a dónde fueron?

-Fueron a resolver un asunto, pero no tardaran en volver-dice Splinter sentándose a lado de ella-te serví un plato de sopa, te hará muy bien-dice sirviéndole.

-Gracias Maestro Splinter, pero no tengo hambre-dice Topaz viéndolo.

-Tienes que comer, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estuviste inconciente desde que Mikey te encontró, debes recuperar todas tus fuerzas-dice el Maestro Splinter viéndola.

Topaz mira su plato que era una sopa de pollo con verduras y por alguna razón ella sintió mucho asco hacia las verduras.

-Algo me dice que no te gustan las verduras- dice Splinter sonriendo ya que recuerda la cara de asco que sus hijos ponían hacia las verduras cuando eran niños.

-¿Esta son verduras?-dice viéndolas con asco.

-Si, y son muy nutritivas-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Lo dudo-dice Topaz viéndolo.

El Maestro Splinter suelta una risa divertida.

Topaz vuelve a sacar el guardapelo y vuelve a mirarlo con tristeza, el Maestro Splinter puede notar la tristeza que hay en sus ojos.

-¿Extrañas a tu familia verdad?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

-No lo se, no recuerdo nada ellos ni de mis amigos, claro si es que tuve. No entiendo porque recuerdo muchas cosas materiales y no a mi vida pasada con mi familia y amigos. Tampoco se porque este guardapelo solo dice mi nombre y fecha de nacimiento pero no tiene ninguna fotografía de mi familia-dice con tristeza-Lamento ser una carga para su familia.

-Tú no eres ninguna carga Topacio, quítate eso de la cabeza porque tú eres muy especial, lo veo en tu corazón-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriéndole.

-¿En serio?-dice Topaz sonriendo un poco.

-Claro, además ya viste a Mikey, te cuida demasiado y no le importa nada, no te parece prueba suficiente de que eres especial-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Si, si tienes razón, pero… ¿Por qué Mikey me cuida?-pregunta Topaz confundida.

-Porque el te considera su nueva amiga y el cuida a sus amigos-miente el Maestro Splinter ya que sabe porque lo hace y no lo quiere echar a perder.

-Si, el también se volvió mi amigo en tan poco tiempo, me enseño a jugar videojuegos y le gane y quiero volver a jugar-dice Topaz.

-Pero antes de que juegues tienes que comer-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Puedo comer puro el pollo y el liquido?

-No

-Por favor

-Todo, quiero ver el plato limpio-dice el Maestro Splinter divertido.

Topaz se rinde, prueba un poco de la sopa con unas verduras y cuando se la traga saca su lengua con asco.

-¿Esta rico verdad?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-No-dice Topaz-¿Puedo comer puro el pollo?

-No Topacio, la verdura le hará muy bien a tu cerebro-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Si usted lo dice-dice Topaz volviendo a comer.

Después de unas cucharadas mas Topaz comienza a sentir un dolor en su estomago que lentamente crece, comienza a sentir frío en su cuerpo y tiene problemas para respirar.

El Maestro Splinter se da cuenta que Topaz comienza a sudar y que su boca se estaba hinchando.

-M…Ma…Maestro-dice Topaz tratando de respirar.

-¿Qué pasa Topacio?-dice el Maestro Splinter tocando su frente-¡Dios mío estas ardiendo!

-No…no puedo…respi…respi-Topaz no termina ya que cae desmayada.

-¡Topacio! ¡Topacio despierta! ¡Topacio!-dice el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

-Buenas Noches amigos-saluda Casey entrando junto con Abril, quien ya tenia una gran barriga de ocho meses.

-¡Casey! ¡Abril!-dice el Maestro Splinter aliviado de verlos.

-Hola Maes…-Abril no termina de hablar ya que ve a Topaz desmayada y en muy mal estado asustándola-¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué le paso?-pregunta acercándose a ella para revisarla

-Necesito su ayuda, Donnie se fue a una misión y…

-¡Una misión y no me invitaron!-dice Casey molesto.

-¡Casey!-dice Abril molesta-Tiene la boca muy hinchada, tiene problemas para respirar y esta sudando frío ¿Qué le paso Maestro Splinter?

-Estábamos hablando, le serví una sopa de pollo y después de que comió casi la mitad se sintió muy mal, no podía respira y se desmayo-dice el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

-No podemos llamar a Donnie para que venga ya que los chicos podrían necesitarlo, llamare a Leatherhead. Casey tu llévala al laboratorio-dice Abril sacando su celular.

Casey asiente y se lleva a Topaz al laboratorio.

* * *

Los chicos habían llegado a la guarida y se separaron de equipos de equipos de dos: Leo con Atenea, Raph con Gennosuke, Donnie con Karai y Mikey con Usagi.

No tuvieron ni un problema para entrar al lugar ya que no encontraron ni un guardia, cosa que les pareció muy extraño ya que Stockman siempre tenía seguridad en los lugares donde menos se imaginan.

Mikey y Usagi estaban recorriendo el lugar buscando a Lord Hebi y a Baxter Stockman antes de que comience el ritual.

-Entonces ¿El Geno nolaka hace fuerte a cualquier ser?-pregunta Mikey.

-Si Miguel Ángel, pero antes se tiene que hacer un especie de ritual que por desgracia no se como se hace-dice Usagi.

-Debió ser muy peligroso para ocultarlo en mi mundo-dice Mikey.

-No tienes ni idea, el Geno nolaka es temido en mi mundo por su poder-dice Usagai.

-Con lo que escuche créeme que ya le tengo mucho miedo-dice Mikey.

-Porque de ti no me sorprende eso-dice Usagi divertido.

-Ja ja-dice Mikey en forma sarcástica.

-Me di cuenta que Leo quiere mucho a su hermana, cuando nos dividió dijo rápidamente que iría con ella. Lo entiendo, son gemelos y siempre son muy unidos-dice Usagi.

-Ni te imaginas-dice Mikey.

-Me di cuenta que el la llama princesa y ella Gran Ninja-dice confundido.

-Así se han llamado desde que eran niños, Leo siempre soñó con ser un gran Ninja y por eso ella siempre lo llama así, Gran Ninja. Leo la llama princesa porque es la única chica en nuestra familia-dice Mikey.

-Eso explica todo-dice Usagi.

Mikey estaba a punto de decir algo pero comienza a sentir un dolor en el corazón haciendo que se llevara su mano al pecho.

-¿Estas bien Miguel Ángel?-pregunta Usagi preocupado.

-Si…y no, no se porque peo siento que algo no anda bien -contesta Mikey confundido.

De pronto un monto de Ninjas del Lord Hebi los rodea.

-Ya evo por que-dice Usagi sacando sus espadas.

Mikey saca sus Nunchakus y ambos comienzan a pelear contra los Ninjas.

* * *

-Muy bien, según tu dices que posiblemente el camino hacia donde están esos dos esta por ahí-dice Atenea apuntando el camino.

-No estoy seguro, es la primera ves que vengo a este laboratorio-dice Leo caminando.

-La próxima vez busquen un mapa-dice Atenea.

-Lo are princesa, tranquila-dice Leo caminando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡¿Escuchaste eso?!-pregunta Atenea sorprendida.

-Pareció el grito de una niña-dice Leo.

-Dios mio-dice Atenea asustadose-¡Tenemos que…

Atenea no termina de hablar ya los rodean un grupo de los ratoneros de Baxter Stockman solo que un poco mas grandes que los anteriores.

-¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?-pregunta Atenea sacando sus Tessens.

-Estos son las versiones mejoradas de los que destruyeron nuestro hogar-dice Leo sacando sus katanas.

-¡Ellos destruyeron nuestro primer hogar!-dice Atenea furiosa

Ambos comenzaron a pelear contra los ratoneros pero por desgracia algunos eran difíciles de vencer ya que era veloz, pero gracias a la velocidad de Atenea no era ni un problema.

-Definitivamente necesito la velocidad de mi hermana-dice Leo peleando.

Atenea logra destruir unos robots pero de la nada algo cae en medio de ellos y reproduce un especie de ruido causando que ratoneros de destruyan rápidamente.

-Wow, eso no me lo esperaba-dice Atenea acercándose a Leo-¿Estas bien?

-Si, pero… ¿Quién nos salvo?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-¡Debí suponer que ustedes están detrás de todo esto!-dice Mona Lisa furiosa parándose frente a ellos.

-¡Mona Lisa!-dicen ambos sorprendidos.

-En persona-dice sacando su espada y le lanza hacia ellos.

Leo bloquea su ataque y Mona Lisa hace fuerza para liberarse.

-¡Hay un malentendido, estamos de tu lado!-dice Leo.

-¡Jamas!-dice Mona Lisa retrocediendo con un salto.

-Los estamos-dice Atenea.

-Si claro ¿Por qué debería confiar en ustedes?-pregunta furiosa preparándose para atacarlos.

-Porque vinimos con Miyamoto Usagi-contesta Atenea rápidamente.

Mona Lisa los mira sorprendida al oír el nombre que no había oído en años.

-Usagi-dice Mona Lisa sorprendida- ¿Cómo saben el nombre de mi hermano?

-Es nuestro amigo, el vino para derrotar a Lord Hebi-dice Leo.

-¡Lord Hebi! Así que el es que el que esta detrás de todo esto-dice furiosa.

-¿No lo sabias?-pregunta Atenea confundida.

-No, solo sabia que Stockman buscaba el Geno nolaka-dice furiosa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Otra vez ese grito!-dice Atenea.

-¡Hay que apurarnos!-dice Leo.

-Confiare en ustedes, pero si resultar ser una mentira les juro que se arrepentirán-dice Mona Lisa guardando su espada-el grito se escucho por aquí, vengan-dice corriendo seguida por Leo y Atenea.

* * *

La niña estaba amarrada de los brazos al extremo de la mesa y sus pies también, ella forcejeaba para liberarse pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-La luna ya esta a punto de llegar al punto exacto-dice Lord Hebi acercando

-Es la hora-dice viendo como un Ninja se acercaba con el Geno nolaka.

El Ninja que lo sostiene se arrodilla frente a ofreciendo el Geno nolaka y Lord Hebi sonríe con malicia.

-Tenebrarum audierit vocem meam, occidere potest ferre. quod sit ibi inclusa potestas excitare atque reviviscant-dice Lord Hebi en el antiguo idioma.

De pronto una de las tapaderas de oro comienza a brillar desapareciendo dejando libre el Geno nolaka.

Lord Hebi sonrie con malicia y le da la señal a uno de sus ninjas.

Uno de sus ninjas se acerca con un plato hondo y sirven un poco del Geno nolaka, Stockman se acerca a la niña y con una inyección le saca un poco de sangre sin cuidado haciendo que la niña llorara.

-¡Ya cállate!-dice Stockman acercándose a Lord Hebi-aquí tiene.

-Échalo al plato-dice Lord Hebi.

Stockman obedece y hecha la sangre en el plato donde esta el Geno nolaka.

-Et incarnatus est de malo di, et sanguinem innocentem Acciperent

De pronto el Geno nolaka comienza a brillar y cambia de color a rojo sangre.

-Dáselo-le dice a uno de sus Ninjas.

El Ninja obedece y acerca el plato a la niña, ella cierra los ojos aterrada y el Ninja logra meterle el geno nolaka en la boca y la niña se lo traga. En poco tiempo la niña comienza a sentir un profundo dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita la niña de dolor.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunta Stockman sorprendido.

-Antes de que comience el ritual tenemos que usar la sangre de un ser puro y sinceso para que se convierta en la fuente para terminar el ritual-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

Stockman comienza a ver a la niña que grita de dolor y ve que lentamente comienza a cambiar, su cabello lentamente se vuelve blanco como la nieve, su piel se vuelve pálida, sus uña comienzan hasta transformarse en garras que puede degollar fácilmente a alguien, sus dientes se vuelven demasiado afilados que podría atravesar cualquier cosa y sus ojos se vuelven negros completamente.

-¡Qué demonios!-Dice Stockman impactado.

-Jajajajajaja-Lord Hebi ríe con malicia levantando la vista-en poco tiempo la luna llegara a su punto exacto para continuar el ritual

-Me puede decir ¿Qué significa todo esto?-exige Stockman.

-Pronto lo sabrás, por ahora tenemos que esperar-dice Lord Hebi viendo a la niña con malicia.

La niña ya había dejado de sentir dolor, ahora solo sentía ganas de atacar a alguien y a quien quería atacar con todas sus fuerzas era a Stockman y a Lord Hebi.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Si quieren sabe que le paso a Topaz y que le pasara a los chicos y a la niña no se pierdan el sig Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Adios!**


	10. Chapter 10

Tres ratoneros estaban vigilando la sala de control de la guarida, pero de la nada tres Shurikens aparecen destruyéndolas rápidamente.

-¡Listo, es seguro salir!-dice Karai saliendo de su escondite.

Donnie rápidamente sale de su escondite y entra al cuarto de controles seguida por Karai.

-Ya sabes que hacer-dice Karai vigilando la entrada.

-Siempre se que hacer-dice Donnie comenzando a teclear y logra entrar a las cámaras de seguridad-Muy bien, Raph y Gennosuke están cerca en el salón donde están esos ratonero, por suerte ya se están encargando de destruirlos-dice divertido-Mikey y Usagi están peleando contra unos ninjas que no son del clan del pie.

-Deben ser los Ninja de Lord Habi, Leo me hablo mucho sobre ellos-dice Karai viendo la pantalla-Leo y Atenea encontraron a una chica mutante.

Donnie mira la pantalla donde están sus hermanos y se sorprende de verla.

-Es Mona Lisa, la hermana de Usagi-dice Donnie.

-¿Ella es la hermana de Usagi?-pregunta Karai sorprendida.

-Claro que si, dejame adivinar ¿Esperabas una coneja?-pregunta Donnie comenzando a teclear.

-Pues… si

-Como dice Atenea "Las apariencias engañan"-dice Donnie divertido abriendo mas pantallas de cámaras de seguridad-¡Oye mira esto!-dice apuntando una pantalla donde se muestra a Stockman junto con Lord Hebi.

-Es Stockman-dice Karai enojada.

-Y el debe ser Lord Hebi-dice Donnie sorprendido-es enorme.

-Si, pero no te confíes. Acuérdate lo que Leo dijo sobre el-dice Karai seriamente.

-Lo se, ni me lo recuerdes que tan solo imaginarme su pelea contra comienza a dolerme donde Hebi golpeo y lastimo a Leo-dice Donnie sintiendo escalofrios sin dejar de observar la pantalla-¿Qué están haciendo?

De pronto Stockman se aleja mostrando a la niña forcejeando con fuerza.

-¡Una niña!-dicen Donnie y Karai impactados.

-¡Harán el ritual con una niña! ¡No puede ser! ¡Estan locos!-dice Karai impactada y furiosa.

-No, no, eso no lo vamos a permitir-dice Donnie furioso sacando su Tphone-Vamos Leo contesta, contesta por favor.

* * *

-Así fue como conocí a Usagi-dice Leo caminando junto con Atenea y Mona Lisa.

-Definitivamente es Usagi, el siempre ha estado entrenando para batalla Nexus-dice Mona Lisa sonriendo-me alegro de saber que esta bien y que no haya cambiado nada.

-Se nota que lo quieres-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-Pues claro, él es mi hermano, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre o seamos de la misma especie. Pero es mi hermano mayor-dice Mona Lisa-les pido disculpas por atacarlos y acusarlos injustamente-dice apenada.

-No tienes que disculparte, lo entendemos-dice Leo tranquilo.

-Gracias-dice Mona Lisa sonriendo-Pero a quien no perdonare es a ese Ninja rojo cabeza hueca-dice furiosa.

-Se llama Raphael, pero descuida que no te culpamos-dice Atenea divertida.

-El siempre es así, y más cuando alguien le gana-dice Leo divertido.

-Pues mal perdedor ¿Cómo lo soportan?-pregunta Mona Lisa divertida.

-No tienes idea-contestan los gemelos divertidos.

Leo escucha que su Tphone suena y no duda en contestar al ver que es Donnie.

-¿Qué paso Donnie?

-_Leo tienes que apurarte, Karai y yo encontramos a Lord Hebi y a Baxter Stockman con el Geno Nolaka-dice Donnie apresurado._

-Perfecto ¿Dónde están?-pregunta rápidamente.

_-Están en el laboratorio principal, tienes que ir derecho y después dar vuelta a la izquierda, por ahí podrán llegar-dice Donnie._

-De acuerdo.

_-Tienen que apurarse, van a probar ese químico con una niña de dos años-dice preocupado._

-¡¿QQQQUUUEEE?!-grita impactado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Mona Lisa preocupada.

-No se-contesta Atenea preocupada

-_Lo usaran con esa niña, ¡Dense prisa!_

_-_Si, llama a los demás-dice Leo colgando-debemos de apurarnos.

-¿Qué pasa Gran Ninja?-pregunta Atenea confundida.

-Stockman y Lord Hebi planean usar el Geno nolaka con una niña de dos años-contesta furioso.

Mona Lisa y Atenea lo miran aterradas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la guarida, Topaz lentamente abre los ojos sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el estomago y que apenas podía respirar bien, con cuidado se incorpora en la camilla hasta quedarse sentada.

-Que bueno que despertaste-dice una voz detrás de ella.

Topaz lo escucha y no recuerda haberlo oído en su vida, lentamente voltea y mira a Leatherhead parado detrás de ella con su bata científica. Ella lo mira sorprendida y casi se cae de la camilla.

-Tranquila, tranquila que no te hare ningún daño-dice Leatherhead tranquilo y con un tono amigable.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunta Topaz confundida.

-Mi nombre es Leatherhead y soy un amigo de la familia de esta casa-dice sonriendo amablemente

-Leatherhead, que nombre tan raro-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-Lo se, pero me gusta. ¿Tu como te llamas?-pregunta amablemente

-Topacio, pero los chicos me llaman Topaz-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-Topaz, muy bonito nombre-dice sonriendo-tranquila que ya el Maestro Splinter me contó lo que tienes, así que dime ¿Recuerdas algo ahora?-pregunta preocupado.

Topaz niega con tristeza.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-dice Leatherhead agarrando los resultados de los análisis de Topaz-saldré por un momento, ahorita vuelvo-dice saliendo del laboratorio.

Leatherhead sale y encuentra al comedor al Maestro Splinter junto con Casey y Abril sentados preocupados. En cuanto el Maestro Splinter ve a Leatherhead acercarse se levanta rezando que tenga buenas noticias.

-Les tengo una buena, una mala y una impactante-dice Leatherhead.

-¿Cuál es la buena?-pregunta Abril preocupada.

-La buena es que Topaz esta muy bien y reacciono muy bien al medicamento-dice Leatherhead sonriendo.

El Maestro Splinter suspira aliviado al escuchar eso al igual que Casey y Abril.

-Gracias a Dios-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-La mala es que ella no ha recuperado su memoria-dice Leatherhead con tristeza.

El Maestro Splinter baja su vista con tristeza.

-¿Y la impactante?-pregunta Casey.

-La impactante es que después de hacerle estos análisis los resultaron fuero algo que jamás imagine ver en mi vida-dice Leatherhead entregándole los resultados a Abril-será mejor que tu lo veas.

Abril agarra los resultados, cuando los lee no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa bebe?-pregunta Casey desesperado por saber.

-Topaz es… es alérgica a las verduras-dice Abril impactada.

El Maestro Splinter y Casey la mira impactados con esa noticia.

-Alérgica a las verduras-dice el Maestro Splinter sin poder creerlo.

-Eso es imposible ¿Desde cuando alguien es alérgico a las verduras?-pregunta Casey impactado y confundido.

-¿Estas seguro que están bien los resultados?-pregunta Abril sorprendida.

-100% seguro, le hice la misma prueba cinco veces y los resultados son los mismo, es difícil de creer que Topaz sea alérgica a las verduras, por suerte no es alérgica a las frutas-dice Leatherhead.

-Dios mío, pude haberla matado-dice el Maestro Splinter sintiendo tanta culpa.

-Maestro Splinter usted no lo sabía, no tiene nada de culpa-dice Abril.

-Abril tiene razón Maestro Splinter, usted no lo sabia y además ella no se lo podía decir con su falta de memoria-dice Casey.

De pronto se escucha un fuerte ruido llamando la atención de todos haciendo que voltearan a ver encontrando a Topaz saliendo del laboratorio recargándose en las paredes.

-Topacio-dice el Maestro Splinter sorprendido.

-Señorita Topaz, debe tener cuidado-dice Leatherhead ayudándola a caminar hacia el comedor.

-Estoy bien Leatherhead, gracias-dice Topaz sentándose en el comedor mientras miraba al Maestro Splinter.

-Topacio…. yo…lamento haberte dado esa sopa…de haber sabido yo no-dice el Maestro Splinter demasiado avergonzado.

-No sabia que era alérgica a las verduras-termina Topaz sonriéndole con ternura.

-¿Qué?-dice el Maestro Splinter sorprendido.

-Lo oí todo, ahora entiendo porque miraba con asco las verduras-dice divertida-no lo culpo Maestro Splinter, por favor deje de culparse y si quiere mi perdón ya la tiene-dice sonriendo con ternura.

El Maestro Splinter se sorprende del noble corazón que tiene Topaz, ahora entendía mas que nunca porque Mikey se fijo en ella, definitivamente ella es el tipo de chica que el desea para su hijo menor. Pero al ver la sonrisa de Topaz le hace sentir una calidez en su corazón que solo sus hijos le podían dar.

-Gracias Topacio, te prometo que seré cuidadoso con lo que te daré de comer-dice el Maestro Splinter agarrándole la mano.

-Bueno, si ya se acabaron las disculpas me permiten presentarme-dice Casey acercándose a ella-Me llamo Casey Jones el mejor amigo de las tortugas-Leatherhead enarca la ceja-de humanos-aclara sonriendo divertido.

-Así esta mejor-dice Leatherhead divertido.

-Y yo soy Abril, esposa de Casey-dice Abril sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto Abril-dice Topaz viéndolos pero ve algo en Abril que la impresiono-¿Qué te paso?-pregunta apuntando la barriga.

-Estoy embarazada-contesta Abril.

-Un bebe, que lindo ¡Felicidades!-dice Topaz emocionada.

-Gracias-dice Abril agarrando la mano de Topaz-parece que tú y yo seremos buenas amigas-dice sonriendo con ternura.

Topaz sonríe con ternura y comienza a acariciar la barriga de Abril.

-Que lindo, ya quiero que nazca para poder abrazarlo-dice Topaz emocionada.

-Créeme que yo también-dice Abril desesperada.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?-pregunta Topaz preocupada.

-Aun no regresan, pero pronto lo harán-dice Abril tranquila ya que confiaba en sus amigos.

-Además ellos me deben una enorme explicación de porque no me invitaron-dice Casey enojado.

Topaz se asusta al oír eso.

-¡Casey!-dice Abril enojada pellizcándole el brazo.

-¡No dije nada!-dice Casey adolorido y asustado.

-Espero que estén bien-dice Topaz preocupada.

* * *

Leo junto con Atenea y Mona Lisa llegaron hacia el laboratorio principal y miran ahí a Lord Hebi, Baxter Stockman y alrededor de ellos arrodillados estaban un grupo de Ninjas.

-Ahí esta, el Geno nolaka-dice Mona Lisa viendo el recipiente-¡Ya lo abrieron!-dice aterrada y furiosa.

-Es increíble, no puedo creer que este químico haya convertido a esta niña en un monstruo-dice Stockman impactado.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunta Atenea sin poder oír nada.

-No se-contesta Leo sin dejar de verlos.

-Créelo mi querido amigo, ya casi la luna llena llega a su punto mas fuerte, pronto comenzaremos con la otra parte del ritual y después te daré lo que te prometí-dice sonriendo con malicia sin dejar de ver a la niña.

La niña los miraba con sus ojos negros mientras les mostraba sus dientes en forma de amenaza.

-Increíble, esta niña se ha vuelto tan inteligente, puedo ver que desea acabar con nosotros-dice Stockman sorprendido.

-Así es, es perfecta-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

Lor Hebi mira a unos de sus ninjas quien rapidamente saca su espada y se acerca a la niña lentamente.

-Con un pedazo de su carne y con las palabras adecuadas el ritual estara completado, y por fin terminare con todos mis enemigos quienes sus súbditos terminaran arrodillandose ante mi-dice sonriendo con malicia.

La niña forcejea con fuerza para poder liberarse sin dejar de gruñirles.

-¡ALTO!

Todos voltean y miran a Leo junto con las chicas con sus armas en las manos viendolos desafiadamente.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

-Pero si es Leonardo y…y… ¿Desde cuando hay una chica tortuga?-pregunta sorprendido viendo a Atenea.

-Ya te recuerdo, eres el mismísimo Ninja que me derroto hace tiempo-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia viendo a Leo.

-El mismo, ahora dame a la niña y el Geno nolaka si no quieres que te derrote-dice Leo apuntándolo con sus katanas.

Lord Hebi ríe divertido al oír eso.

-Creo que no ¡NINJAS ATAQUEN!

En ese momento todos sus ninjas se lanzan hacia ellos.

-¿Lista princesa?-pregunta Leo preparado para pelear.

-Lista Gran Ninja-dice Atenea preparada para pelear.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Qué pasara con Leo, Atenea y Mona Lisa?**

**¿Rescataran a la niña?**

**¿Se llevaran el Geno Nolaka?**

**¿Cómo se pondrá Raph cuando vea a Mona Lisa?**

**¿Cómo se pondrá Usagi cuando vea a su hermana?**

**¿Cómo se pondrán cuando se enteren de la alergia de Topaz?**

**No se pierdan el prox Chapter**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me alegro que les guste este fic**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Adiós!**


	11. Chapter 11

-¡HASTA NUNCA!-grita Raph destruyendo el ultimo ratonero-Vaya, por fin terminamos con todos-dice viendo a todos los ratoneros destruidos.

-Si, fue muy divertido-dice Gennosuke viendo la cabeza de uno de los ratoneros- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llaman estas cosas?-pregunta confundido.

-Ratoneros, unos tontos robots construidos por Baxter Stockman, quien destruyo mi antiguo hogar donde mi familia y yo vivimos los primero 15 años de nuestras vidas-dice Raph furioso pateando los restos de los ratoneros.

-¡Cuidado!-dice Gennosuke esquivando la pata de los ratoneros-¡Casi me das en la cara!-dice enojado.

-Lo siento-miente Raph ya que era lo eso quería-Me pregunto ¿Cómo y donde estarán los demás?

-Créeme que yo también me pregunto lo mismo, aunque deben de estar bien y sin ningún problema-dice Gennosuke tranquilo.

-Si, puede que tengas razón-dice Raph tranquilo.

Raph escucha su Tphone sonando y tranquilamente lo contesta.

-Diga.

-_¡Raph, tu y Gennosuke tienen que ir rápido al laboratorio principal, Stockman y Lord Hebi piensan utilizar el Geno nolaka en una niña de dos años!-_dice Donnie asustado y furioso.

-¡¿Qué ellos planean hacer que cosa?! ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!-pregunta furioso.

_-Créeme que es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando, Leo junto Atenea y Mona Lisa ya están allá y necesita refuerzos_-dice Donnie.

-Mona Lisa-dice confundido.

-_La_ _hermana de Usagi, la encontraron en el camino_.

-¡_Con_ _que aquí esta esa mujer, ahora mismo me las pagara_!-piensa furioso-vamos para allá-dice cortando la llamada.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Gennosuke preocupado.

-¡Encontraron a Lord Hebi con el Geno nolaka, planea usarlo en una niña pequeña!-dice Raph furioso.

-¡En una niña! ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!-pregunta Gennosuke furioso.

-No lo se, pero ahora mismo esos miserables me van a escuchar-dice Raph furioso.

* * *

-¡Vaya, estos chicos son muy débiles!-dice Mikey orgulloso viendo a todos los Ninjas desmayados alrededor de ellos.

-Seguramente Lord Hebi tiene a los mas fuertes junto a el-dice Usagi seriamente.

-Si tú lo dices-dice Mikey tranquilo.

-Concéntrate Miguel Ángel, en estos momentos la concentración es la mas importante-dice Usagi viendo ambos lados con seriedad.

De pronto se escucha el tono del Tphone de Mikey.

-Lo siento, yo contesto-dice Mikey contestando-bueno.

_-¡Mikey, tu y Usagi vayan rápido al laboratorio principal! ¡Ahí están Baxter Stockman y Lord Hebi_!-dice Donnie furioso y asustado.

-Así que aquí están, no te preocupes vamos para allá-dice Mikey tranquilo.

_-¡Y rápido, ellos planea usar el Geno nolaka en una niña de dos años_!-dice Donnie.

-¡¿QQQQUUUUEEEE?!-grita Mikey impactado.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-pregunta Usagi sorprendido por el grito de Mikey.

-¡Vamos para allá!-dice Mikey colgando-¡Tenemos que apurarnos, Baxter Stockman y Lord Hebi planean usar el Geno nolaka en una niña!-dice molesto.

-¡Dios mío!-dice Usagi impactado.

* * *

Leo, Atenea y Mona Lisa estaban peleando contra los Ninjas de Lord Hebi, mientras que el y Baxter Stockman estaban observando la pelea entretenidamente.

Stockman aun no podía creer que haya una chica tortuga que era demasiado rápida para los Ninjas, mientras que Lord Hebi miraba impactado a Atenea.

-Alguien como ella es necesario para mi clan-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita la niña tratando de liberarse.

-¡YA CALLATE!-grita Lord Hebi acercándose a ella viendo sus ojos negros-ya pronto será la hora-dice viendo la luna llena casi en el punto mas alto-y será muy pronto.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!-grita Mona Lisa poniéndose en medio de Lord Hebu y de la niña-¡Ha pasado tiempo!-dice furiosa.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, Kikyo jajajajaja si que ah pasado años sin verte, tienes los mismo ojos de tu madre-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

Mona Lisa se enfurece y se lanza hacia Lord Hebi pero el con su cola la golpea lanzándola.

-¡MONA LISA!-grita Atenea bloqueando los ataques.

-¡LEO!-grita Raph entrando al laboratorio.

-¡Raph!-dice Leo sin dejar de bloquear los ataques.

-¡CUIDADO!-grita Gennosuke moviéndose.

-¡Pero que!-dice Raph confundido.

Cuando Raph levanta su vista alguien cae encima de el tumbándolos, adolorido Raph abre los ojos y se encuentra a Mona Lisa encima de el.

-¡TU!-dice en unísono viéndose con odio.

-Que rápido se enojan-dice Gennosuke en tono burlón.

-¡De todos los seres de este universo tenias que aparecer tu!-dice furiosa.

-¡A mi tampoco me gusta verte!-dice Raph furioso.

-¡Hay que apurarnos!-dice Lord Hebi viendo el geno nolaka.

-¡Chicos luego se pelean, hay que detenerlos!-dice Gennosuke.

-Gennosuke-dice Mona Lisa levantando vista emocionadose-¡Gennosuke!-dice contenta mientras se levanta-¡Que alegría ver….

Mona Lisa no termina de hablar ya que el grito de la niña los regreso a la realidad.

-Luego te abrazo-dice Mona Lisa regresando a la batalla.

-Buena idea-dice Gennosuke uniéndose a la batalla.

-Yo quiero unas disculpas-dice Raph furioso uniéndose a la batalla.

Lord Hebi miraba emocionado la luna llena a dos minutos para que llegue a su punto mas alto.

-Es la hora-dice viendo a un Ninja que esta parado frente a el-Ya sabes que hacer.

El Ninja asiente y lentamente con un cuchillo se acerca a la niña que luchaba por liberarse, cuando por fin llega frente a ella levanta el cuchillo preparándose para cortar su mano un Shuriken logra que soltara el cuchillo, cuando el Ninja levanta su vista para ver quien es se encuentra con Usagi apuntándolo con su espada.

-¡No te atrevas a dañar esta niña!-dice Usagi furioso.

-¡Usagi!-dice Mona Lisa sorprendida y emocionada de verlo mientras esquivaba los ataques.

-Hola hermanita-dice Usagi sin verla pero sintiendo también una gran emoción.

-Usagi ¿Viniste a ver mi nuevo y mejorado clan?-pregunta sonriendo con malicia.

-Mejor dicho, vine a derrotarte-dice Usagi lanzándose hacia el.

Lord Hebi esquiva el ataque y lo golpea con gran facilidad.

-¡RATONEROS ATAQUEN!-ordena Stockman pero se sorprende a ver que nada pasaba-¡Ratoneros!-dice confundido.

-Que no lo sabes, mi amigo y yo les hicimos una rápida visita que terminaron todos agotados-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Ustedes!-dice Stockman lleno de odio.

-Sabia que esas cosas son patéticas-dice Lord Hebi furioso volteando a ver a su Ninja-¡Rápido, consigue la piel de la niña!

El Ninja asiente, agarra un pequeño cuchillo y se acerca a la niña. Pero antes de que se parara frente a ella Atenea se para frente a el.

-Si quieres a la niña tendrás que vencerme-dice Atenea furiosa.

El Ninja asiente y se lanza hacia ella pero Atenea logra esquivarlo y lo golpea la espalda estrellándolo contra la pared dejándolo inconciente.

-Bravo-dice Lord Hebi impresionado-Tu si que tienes un gran, mejor dicho, un enrome espíritu de guerrera, te quiero en mi clan en este mismo momento.

-No gracias, así estoy bien-dice Atenea furiosa mientras estaba en guardia.

-No te estoy preguntando, pero si no aceptas por las buenas, aceptaras por las malas-dice Lord Hebi lanzándose hacia ella.

Atenea logra esquivarlo pero Lord Hebi aprovecha y logra atraparla.

-Eres rápida, pero no lo suficiente para mí-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

Atenea lo mira furiosa mientras trataba de liberarse.

-¡DEJALA!-grita Usagi atravesándole su espada.

Lord Hebi lanza un grito de dolor soltando a Atenea quien cae al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Usagi preocupado ayudándola a levantarse.

-Esa serpiente esta bien loca-dice Atenea furiosa.

Lord Hebi mira a todos furioso y cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo el laboratorio comienza a iluminarse rojo y suena la alarma de peligro.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Atenea confundida.

-_¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Auto destrucción activada, favor de evacuar el lugar!_

-¡AUTO DESTRUCCION!-gritan las tortugas impactadas.

El lugar comienza a temblar y todo el equipo comenzaba a destruirse.

-¡Mi laboratorio!-dice Stockman aterrado.

-¡Olvida tu laboratorio! ¡Ninjas retirada!-Ordena Lord Hebi.

Los Ninjas asienten y comienzan a correr hacia la salida, Baxter Stockman mira a la niña y se dirige hacia ella.

-¡Tu vendrás con nosotros!-dice furioso corriendo hacia ella pero Mona Lisa y Atenea se paran frente a el.

-No lo creo-dice Atenea sonriendo con malicia.

Stockman estaba a punto de golpearla pero Mona Lisa lo golpea primero alejandolo de ellas.

-¡Mas tarde iremos por ella! ¡Vamonos!-dice Lord Hebi llevandose a Stockman.

-¡EL GENO NOLAKA!-grita Mona Lisa corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡CUIDADO!-grita Usagi agarrándola antes de que el techo cayera encima de ella.

-¡NNNOOOO! ¡Debemos ir por ellos!-dice Mona Lisa desesperada y furiosa tratando de mover los escombros.

-Luego hermana, ahora debemos salir-dice Usagi jalándolas.

-¡LA NIÑA!-grita Leo.

Mikey, Mona Lisa y Atenea se acercan a la niña y la encuentra como una humana comun y corriente sin nada fuera de lo normal.

-Genial, no le dieron el Geno nolaka-dice Mona Lisa aliviada.

Mikey destruye las cadenas con sus Nunchakus y Atenea agarra a la niña quien lloraba asustada.

-Ya pequeña, todo saldrá bien-dice Atenea tratando de calmarla.

-¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!-grita Leo jalando a su hermana.

-¡VAMONOS!-grita Raph huyendo con los demás mientras que el laboratorio se destruía.

* * *

-… y así fue como conocí a los chicos-dice Abril quien estaba sentada en la sala junto con Topaz terminando de contar su historia.

-Así que tú eres la famosa amiga que se desmayo-dice Topaz divertida.

-Si, esa soy yo-dice Abril divertida.

-Ya es medianoche y los chicos no llegan-dice Casey preocupado.

-Tranquilo Casey, tu sabes bien que los chicos no terminan sus misiones temprano-dice Abril tranquila.

-Lo se, pero no puedo creer que no me invitaran-dice Casey furioso.

-Tu siempre quieres que te inviten a una misión-dice Leatherhead divertido saliendo de la cocina con una taza de te.

-Ya me conoces-dice Casey.

-Tranquilo Casey, se que mis hijos están bien y que regresaran muy pronto-dice el Maestro Splinter tranquilo.

-Espero que tengas razón-dice Topaz preocupada.

-Hay que confiar en los chicos, ellos siempre lograr salir de cualquier problema-dice Abril sonriendo tranquila.

-Si tú lo dices-dice Topaz sonriendo tranquila.

* * *

Los chicos lograron salir del laboratorio de Baxter Stockman y se encuentran en el Tortumovil dirigiéndose hacia la guarida.

Se aseguraron de Donnie conduciera ya que el maneja tranquilo.

-Que alivio que salimos de ahí-dice Atenea aliviada.

-Si, Donnie la próxima vez que paneas autodestruir un lugar avísanos primero-dice Raph molesto.

-Lo lamento chicos, fue lo único que se me ocurrió-dice Donnie apenado.

-Ya tranquilo, lo importante es que estamos bien-dice Leo tranquilo.

Leo voltea a ver a sus dos amigos de la otra dimensión junto con Mona Lisa contento de reencontrarse.

-En verdad los extrañe muchísimo chicos, en especial tu hermanito-dice Mona Lisa abrazando a Usagi.

-Yo también Mona Lisa, sabia que algún día te volvería a ver-dice Usagi contento de verla.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba en esta dimensión?-pregunta confundida.

-Jamás lo supimos-dice Gennosuke.

-Descubrimos los planes de Lord Hebi que nos trajo a la dimensión de mis queridos amigos-dice Usagi serio.

-Y se llevo el Geno nolaka-dice Mona Lisa furiosa.

-Si, pero te prometo que lo vamos a recuperar-dice Usagi volteando a ver a la niña que estaba con Mikey riendo por las caras que el ponía-¿Para que quería a la niña para el Geno nolaka?-pregunta confundido.

-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber-dice Leo seriamente.

-¿Podría ser ella la hermana de Topaz?-pregunta Raph.

-No, porque no se parecen-dice Mikey sin dejar de hacerle caras graciosas a la niña.

-Le hare una prueba de ADN para estar seguros-contesta Donnie sin dejar de ver enfrente-por ahora hay que ir a la guarida que de seguro el Maestro Splinter y Topaz deben de estar preocupados.

Raph voltea a ver a Mona Lisa y ambos se miran con un profundo odio mientras que Atenea los mira divertida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, si tienen sugerencias para el sig Chapter mándemelas por Mensaje Personal ^^**

**No se pierdan el Sig Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	12. Chapter 12

-Este plato de manzanas picadas les hará muy bien-dice el Maestro Splinter sirviéndole a Abril y a Topaz.

-Gracias Maestro Splinter-dicen las dos en unísono.

-Wow, el bebe pateo-dice Abril acariciando su barriga.

-¡Enserio!-dice el Maestro Splinter emocionado.

-Si, parece que esta feliz de escuchar la voz de su abuelo-dice Abril viendo al Maestro Splinter.

El Maestro Splinter sonríe al oír eso y acaricia con cariño la barriga de Abril.

-¡Un lado bueno que Raph aun no regrese, es que puedo beber su cerveza!-dice Casey contento saliendo del cuarto de Raph con un par de cervezas.

-Jamas entendere como tu y Raphael les encanta tanto eso-dice el Maestro Splinter llevando una amno a su frente.

-Creeme que es lo mismo que yo siempre me pregunto-dice Abril.

Topaz mira muy divertida la escena y en ese momento se escucha la puerta principal abriéndose.

-Ya volvimos-dice Leo entrando junto con los demás.

-¡Volvieron!-dice Topaz emocionada.

-Hola Maestro Splinter, ¡Casey, Abril que alegria verlos!-dice Donnie contento.

-Hola chicos-saludan la pareja en unísono.

-Señorita Abril y joven Casey, es un honor volverlos a ver-dice Usagi acercándose a ellos.

-A nosotros también nos alegra mucho verlos-dice Abril levantándose co ayuda de Topaz.

-¡Wow! ¡Una vida creciendo dentro de ti!-dice Gennosuke sonriendo.

-Muchas felicidades, les deseo el mas sano y hermoso bebe-dice Usagi acariciando la barriga de Abril.

-Gracias chicos-dice Abril sonriendo y posa su vista en Mona Lisa- ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es mi hermana, Mona Lisa-dice Usagi.

-Hola, es un placer conocerlos y felicidades por el bebe-dice Mona Lisa estrechando su mano con la de ellos.

-Un placer Mona Lisa-dice Abril sonriendo.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Mona Lisa, el Maestro Splinter me conto lo que tu le hicistes a Raph-dice Casey divertido.

Mona Lisa mira con malicia a Raph mientras que ella la miraba con odio.

-Ni me lo…. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Esas son mis cervezas?!-pregunta furioso.

-Lo eran-dice Casey huyendo.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-grita Raph siguiéndolo.

-¿En que me equivoque con Raphael?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Quiere que le de una larga lista?-pregunta Atenea entrando a la guarida con la niña en brazos-¡Abril! ¡Que alegría verte por aquí!-dice emocionada.

-Ami tanbien me ale…. ¡Que niña tan linda!-dice Abril acercándose a ella-hola preciosa.

-¡TOPAZ!-grita Mikey corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¡Mikey!-dice Topaz contenta de verlo mientras lo abraza-Que alegría que estas bien.

Mikey se sonroja al oír eso y lentamente se separa de ella.

Donnie se ríe un poco al ver esa escena.

-Hijos míos ¿Qué hacen con esa linda niña?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter acercándose a ella.

-Stockman y Lord Hebi la secuestraron y trataron usar el Geno nolaka con ella-contesta Leo.

-¿Qué?-dice Abril sorprendida y confundida-¿Por qué querían usar a la niña y que es el Geno nolaka?

-El Geno nolaka es una especie de poción, o como en esta dimisión lo llaman químico, que si están en manos equivocadas y completan el ritual se convertirán en seres poderosos que nada podría detenerlos-explica Mona Lisa enojada.

-Dios mío-dice Topaz asustada.

-Tranquila que con nosotros estas a salvo-dice Mikey agarrándola de la mano.

Topaz sonríe agradecida.

-¡Amigos míos!-dice Leatherhead saliendo del laboratorio.

-¡Leatherhead!-dicen los chicos contentos de verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Donnie.

-El Maestro Splinter me llamo para ayudar a Topaz porque ustedes estaban en una misión-contesta Leatherhead.

-¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿Te duele la cabeza?! ¡¿Recuerdas tu pasado?!-pregunta Mikey aterrado.

-No Mikey, todo bien…sufrí una alergia-contesta Topaz tranquilamente.

-Alergia-dice Mikey preocupado- ¿Qué alergia?

-Una que jamás creíamos que podría existir-dice Abril ya que aun no podía creerlo.

-Una que jamás creíamos que podría existir-repite Karai confundida.

-¿De que hablan?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Lee esto Donnie-contesta Leatherhead entregándole los resultados.

Donnie comienza a leerlos y queda estupefacto al leerlo.

-¿Qué pasa Donnie?-pregunta Mikey asustado.

-T…Topaz es…es ale…alérgica a las…alas-dice Donnie sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿A que?!-pregunta Mikey.

-Topaz es alérgica a las verduras-contesta Leatherhead.

-¡¿QQQQQQUUUUUEEEEEE?!-gritan todos los que no sabían la noticia.

-¡Auch!-dice Topaz cubriéndose sus oídos

-Lo se-dice Abril con sus manos cubriendo sus oídos-bienvenida a nuestro mundo-dice divertida

-Increíble ¿Verdad?-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¡Alérgica a las verduras!-dice Raph regresando con ellos-¡¿Desde cuando hay gente que es alérgica a las verduras?!-pregunta impactado.

-Pues ella-dice Gennosuke apuntando a Topaz.

-Yo jamás oí cosa igual-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Mejor dicho, nadie había oído algo así-dice Usagi impactado.

-Que rara alergia-dice Atenea impactada.

-Yo también me sorprendí, ahora entendía porque miraba con asco e insistía mi estomago de que no comiera verduras-dice Topaz.

-¡Esperen, esperen un momento! ¿Apenas saben que ella es alérgica a las verduras? Y tu ¿No sabias nada de tu alergia? ¿Cómo podías vivías antes?-pregunta Mona Lisa enojada.

-Ojala pudiera saberlo-contesta Topaz con tristeza.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Mona Lisa confundida.

-Ella no recuerda nada, Mikey la encontró hace poco con una herida mortal en la cabeza-contesta Leo.

-Oh, lo lamento-dice Mona Lisa apenada.

-Está bien, no lo sabias-dice Topaz sonriendo un poco.

-Que suerte tienes ¿De casualidad esa alergia es contagiosa?-pregunta Casey apareciendo todo cubierto de cerveza.

-De lo que quisiera que fueras alérgicos seria con la cerveza y el cigarro-dice Abril cruzando los brazos.

-Lo de la alergia a la cerveza se la deseo a Raph-dice Atenea viéndolo seriamente.

-Lo lamento querida hermana, pero no lo soy-dice orgulloso.

-Tarado-dice Mona Lisa.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-pregunta Raph furioso.

-La envidio señorita Topaz, ojala yo fuera alérgico a las verduras-dice Gennosuke sintiendo envidia.

-¡Ya cálmense!-dice el Maestro Splinter con la niña en sus brazos-Lo que aun no me han dicho es ¿Para que quería usar Lord Hebi y Baxter Stockman a la niña con el Geno nolaka?

-Según la leyenda el geno nolaka funciona mejor con los niños cuando hacen el ritual-contesta Mona Lisa.

-¿De que hablas hermana?-pregunta Usagi confundido.

-¿No lo sabian?

-Gennosuke y yo estuvimos investigamos todo lo que podiamos del Geno nolaka, por desgracia no encontramos mucho ya que Lord Hebi se llevo el libro antiguo que tenia toda esa información-contesta Usagi

-Bueno, el Geno nolaka funciona muy bien con niños cuya sangre sea muy especial y si el Geno nolaka acepta el cuerpo de la cría eso significa que se convertirá en el ser mas poderoso y letal del universo si crece con puro odio y rencor-dice viendo a la niña.

-¿Quiere decir que esa niña tiene un tipo de sangre especial?-pregunta Raph sin creerle.

-Así es, pero como interrumpimos el ritual eso significara que tenemos cuatro meses para proteger a la niña-dice Mona Lisa mientras se acercaba a la niña.

-¿Por qué cuatro meses?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Porque el ritual se tiene que hacer en una Luna Llena cada cuatro meses

-Eso quiere decir que posiblemente buscaran a otra cría para hacerle el ritual-dice Atenea asustada.

-No lo creo, cuando rescate a la niña vi algo raro en sus ojos-dice Mona Lisa viendo los ojos cafés chocolates de la niña.

-Pues que raro, yo los veo normales-dice Leo viendo los ojos de la niña.

-Si, durante el camino ella iba como cualquier niña normal-dice Mikey.

La niña ve a Mikey y a Topaz y extiende sus brazos dándoles entender que quería irse con ellos.

-Tenemos que hacerle análisis a la niña-dice Donnie sacando de su botiquín que siempre lleva consigo en cada misión una inyección-para saber que le hicieron ellos dos y después buscaremos a su familia.

-No vamos a poder-contesta Karai con tristeza.

-¿De que hablas Karai?-pregunta Casey confundido.

-Mientras Donnie avisaba me metí en la computadora de Stockman y vi información de la niña, el mato a sus padres cuando la rapto y el único pariente que le queda vivo es un asesino en serie que esta en la cárcel con cadena perpetua-contesta con tristeza.

-Dios mío, pobre criatura-dice Abril sintiendo tanta pena por la niña y mira algo raro en su brazo-oigan esta herida

Donnie mira el brazo y mira un gran rasguño y sangre saliendo.

-Se salvo de la inyección-dice Donnie guardando la inyección y sacando un frasco y un trapo-vamos a ver-dice limpiando su herida

La niña se le quedo viendo y no hacia nada mientras que Donnie ponía su sangre en el frasco y limpiaba la herida.

-Ahí esta, buena niña-dice Donnie acariciando su cabeza.

-Que raro, juraría que cualquier otro niño hubiera llorado-dice Atenea sorprendida.

-Pobre criaturita, tan pequeña y todo lo que le paso-dice Leatherhead cargando a la niña.

Karai recibe una llamada del doctor Chaplin, sale de la guarida para poder contestas.

-Hola Chaplin ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?-pregunta Karai-Bien ¿Cuáles fueron los resultado?-cuando lo escucha sus ojos lentamente comienzan a agrandarse como muestra de una noticia negativa-¿estas seguro?-pregunta deseando que fuera mentira-bien, gracias-dice colgando.

-¿Qué sucede Karai?-pregunta Leo preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Luego te cuento, es mejor contarlo mientras que Topaz este dormida-dice Karai viendo con tristeza a Topaz.

-De acuerdo-dice Leo entrando a la guarida junto con Karai.

-¿Cómo se llama la niña?-pregunta Topaz cargando a la niña mientras que ella le sonreia.

-No lo sabemos y dudo mucho que ella nos lo diga-dice Mikey.

-Pues tenemos que llamarla de alguna forma-dice Abril.

-¿Qué les parece mocosa?-pregunta Raph.

-¡No!-contestan todos.

-Kiara-dice Donnie.

-Maria-dice Leatherhead.

-Yuuki-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Por qué mi nombre de nacimiento?-pregunta Karai cruzando los brazos.

-Sakura-dice Leo.

Todos comenzaron a decir nombres para saber cual era perfecto para la niña mientras que Topaz y Mikey jugaban con ella. Ambos decidieron irse a la sala a ver la televisión dejando a los demás a elegir el nombre y justamente estaban pasando Batman: el caballero de la noche asciende.

_-Mi…Miranda.. ¿Por qué?-pregunta Batman impactado._

_-Talia, mi madre me llamo Talia antes de que la matara_

La niña río emocionada al oír ese nombre que Mikey y Topaz se dieron cuenta.

-Talia-dice Topaz.

La niña volvió a reírse con ese nombre.

-¿Te gusta Talia?-pregunta Mikey.

La niña asiente sonriendo.

-Yo planeaba también llamarte Doble T-dice Mikey divertido.

-¿Doble T?-pregunta Topaz confundida.

La niña vuelve a reírse.

-Parece que esos dos nombres le gusta-dice Topaz acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

-Está decidido-dice Mikey.

Mikey apaga la tele, agarra a la niña y junto con Topaz se acercan a los demás.

-Yo digo que Katara esta bien-dice Usagi.

-Pobre niña Usagi-dice Mona Lisa en tono burlón

-¡Su nombres es Talia pero de cariño es Doble T!-dice Mikey logrando la atención de todos.

-Talia-dice Leo confundido.

-Doble T-dice Abril confundida.

-Si-dice Topaz.

-De acuerdo, Talia es un bonito nombre pero… ¿Por qué ese nombre? Y ¿Por qué Doble T?-pregunta Leo acercándose a ellos.

-Estábamos viendo Batman 3 de la nueva saga, mientras ustedes discutían por el nombre, paso la escena donde Miranda revela que su nombre es Talia y a ella le gusto-dice Mikey.

-Y lo de Doble T fue porque Mikey lo dijo de broma pero a ella le gusto también, podemos llamarla así de cariño-dice Topaz.

Todos se miran y asienten.

-A mi me gusta Talia y Doble T-dice Raph.

-A mi también-dice Leatherhead.

-Esta decidido-dice Leo agarrando a la niña-Tu nombre es Talia pero te diremos Doble T, vivirás con nosotros hasta que veamos que hacer contigo.

Talia le sonríe.

-¿Podemos quedárnosla?-pregunta Mikey agarrando a Talia.

-Ella es humana Mikey, ella tiene más oportunidades en la superficie que nosotros-contesta Leo.

-Pero Karai dice que ella no tiene a nadie-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-Luego veremos que hacemos con ella-dice el Maestro Splinter-por ahora como dice Leo, ella vivirá con nosotros hasta que todo esto termine.

Talia comienza a bostezar de sueño.

-Alguien tiene sueño-dice Mikey divertido-la llevare a dormir a mi cuarto

-De acuerdo Mikey, solo que no se te caiga-dice Raph divertido.

-Muy gracioso-dice Mikey-vamos Talia, a dormir-dice mientras la carga como si fuera un recién nacido.

Talia hunde su cara en el pecho de Mikey lo suficiente para que el no vea sus ojos tornándose rápidamente en negros y volviendo a la normalidad.

* * *

Lord Hebi junto con sus Ninjas estaban en una nave de Baxter Stockman.

-¡Esos Ninjas destruyeron mi laboratorio! ¡Me las van a pagar!-dice Stockman furioso.

-La venganza será nuestra mi querido amigo, por ahora debemos buscar una nueva guarida para volver a hacer mi ritual en cuatro meses-dice Lord Hebi furioso.

-Aun no entiendo tu interés con ese ritual-dice Stockman sin verlo.

-Te lo diré en cuatro meses, cuando acabemos con esas tortugas-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia viendo el Geno nolaka.

-¡Cuatro meses!-dice Stockman furioso.

-Si, encontraremos una muy buena guarida, recuperaremos a esa niña y completaremos el ritual para acabar con todos nuestros enemigos-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

Stockman sonríe con malicia al imaginarse a las tortugas y los Dragones Púrpuras destruidos y decide volver su vista al frente.

-_Después de hacer el ritual me encargare de darte tu recompensa, una muerte rápida y sin dolor-_piensa Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado al igual que el nombre de cariño al igual de Doble T XD**

**No se pierdan el Sig Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	13. Chapter 13

Donnie estaba en el laboratorio con Leatherhead haciendo los análisis de ADN de Talia con Topaz y también quieren saber si Lord Hebi y Baxter Stockman le hicieron algo.

Mientras que los demás estaban algunos en la sala, en el Dojo y otros en el comedor, Leo estaba con el Maestro Splinter, Karai, Usagi, Gennosuke, Monalisa, Abril, Atenea y Mona Lisa hablando en el Dojo, Raph estaba con Casey en la sala viendo la televisión mientras que Mikey estaba con Topaz en el comedor.

-Qué bueno que me enteré de tu alergia para tener cuidado con lo que te preparare-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Lamento por mi alergia Mikey-dice Topaz apenada.

-No, no te preocupes. Aunque déjame decirte que te envidio ya que yo también quiero ser alérgico a las verduras-dice Mikey divertido.

Topaz sonríe divertida.

-Qué suerte tengo-dice Topaz sonriendo-pero… ¿Qué voy a poder comer ahora?

-Bueno…. Ya veré que comida puedes comer sin que necesite verduras, por suerte puedes comer pizza ya que el tomate no es una verdura-dice Mikey aliviado.

-Mmmm suena delicioso.

-Pues mañana te traeré pizza-dice Mikey decidido-Así también Doble T come.

-Buena idea-dice Topaz contenta.

Topaz comienza a sentir que el sueño la comenzaba a dominar lentamente.

-Tengo sueño-dice cansada.

Al oír eso Mikey la levanta en brazos y se la lleva a su cuarto.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué haces?-pregunta Topaz sorprendida y divertida mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Mikey.

-Te llevo a mi cuarto para que descanses, así cuidaras un poco a Doble T-contesta Mikey muy sonrojado por lo cerca que tenía a Topaz.

Raph y Casey voltean a verlos, se miran entre ellos y sonríen en forma picara.

-Estás loco-dice divertida.

-Loco por ti-dice Mikey.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunta confundida.

-¡Nada!-contesta Mikey rápidamente abriendo la puerta de su cuarto-ahora con cuidado para no despertarla-dice entrando con cuidado al cuarto viendo a Doble T tranquilamente dormida.

Mikey con cuidado quita las cobijas y con mucha delicadeza como si fuera un ser delicado que se pueda romper con mucha facilidad la acuesta y la cubre con las cobijas.

-Ya Mikey, me cuidas demasiado-dice Topaz divertida en voz baja.

-Solo quiero que estés bien-dice Mikey sentándose a lado de ella-Me importas mucho y no quiero que nada malo te pase-dice sonriéndole posando sus ojos hacia Talia- también quiero que Doble T este bien ya que está sola.

-Al igual que yo-dice Topaz con tristeza.

-No, tú no estás sola-dice Mikey agarrándole la mano-me tienes a mí, jamás estarás sola-dice sonriéndole.

Topaz le sonríe agradecida y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla causando que Mikey se petrificara.

-Gracias Mikey-dice Topaz sonriendo.

Mikey lentamente se toca la mejilla sonriendo inmensamente.

Topaz le sonríe y lentamente se queda dormida.

Mikey se queda por unos minutos petrificado pero después vuelve a la realidad y mira a Topaz dormida, siente que su corazón late con mucho más fuerza, se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente.

-Te amo-susurra Mikey con mucho amor sabiendo que ella no lo oirá.

Mikey con cuidado se acerca a la puerta, le echa un último vistazo a Topaz y a Doble T y sale del cuarto. Suelta un fuerte suspiro sonriendo más que nunca, pero cuando se dirigía a la sala Raph y Casey estaban sentados en el comedor sonriéndole en forma picara causando que Mikey se pusiera demasiado nervioso.

-Vaya, ya estas practicando para tu boda-dice Casey sonriendo en forma picara.

-¡Claro que no!-contesta Mikey enojado-_Más o menos_-piensa.

-Si como no-dice Raph en tono burlón-Mi querido hermano pequeño está enamorado-dice rodeando su cuello con su brazo-jamás creí que este día llegaría.

-Jajajajajajajaja- ríen Casey y Raph.

-¡Ya tengo los resultados! ¡Raph deja la vida amorosa de Mikey porque a ti algún día te llegara y yo me burlare de ti!-dice Donnie dirigiéndose al comedor junto con Leatherhead-¡CHICOS VENGAN QUE YA TENGO LOS RESULTADOS!

Raph suelta a Mikey aun conservando su sonrisa y se dirigen hacia el comedor. Los demás salen del Dojo y se acercan a Donnie.

-¿Dónde está Topaz?-pregunta Karai.

-Le dio sueño, así que se fue a dormir con Doble T-contesta Mikey.

-_Se fue o la llevaste_-piensa Raph con ganas de reírse.

-¿Ya tienes los resultado?-pregunta Leo.

-Sí, los resultados son negativos, Topaz no es ningún pariente de Doble T-dice Donnie con tristeza.

Mikey se entristece tanto al oír eso mientras que los demás agachan su vista sintiendo pena por las dos.

-De todas maneras tampoco podría ser-dice Karai.

Todos voltean a verla confundido.

-¿Por qué lo dices Karai?-pregunta Leo confundido.

Karai mira a todos por un momento y suspira.

-Chaplin me llamo hace rato, me dijo que ya busco en todos los reportes de personas desaparecidas, extraviadas o los más buscados y en todo tipo de documentos o archivos que existe en el mundo-dice Karai.

-¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?-pregunta Mikey desesperado.

-Nada, no encontró nada de alguien desaparecida llamada Topacio y no existe ningún dado de ella, ningún documento o archivo que hable de ella. Es como si ella no existiera-dice Karai con tristeza.

Todos miran sorprendidos al oír eso, no podían creer que no existirá nada que podía ayudarlos a saber la verdad de Topaz y encontrar a su familia.

-¿Eso es posible?-pregunta Raph sorprendido viendo a Donnie.

-No lo se, jamás oí cosa igual. Es como si la hubiera ocultado toda su vida-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Esa Topacio esta llena de sorpresa-dice Casey sorprendido.

-Si, primero: Mikey la encentra en las alcantarillas, Segundo: ella sobrevive a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que debió de haberla matado, tercero: ella tiene amnesia y cuarto: es alérgicas a las verduras-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Pero ella no ha hecho nada malo, es muy buena-dice Mikey seguro de lo que dice.

-No estamos diciendo que ella sea mala, solo que espero que pronto recupere la memoria para saber quien es ella realmente-dice Leo.

-¿Tienen los resultados de Doble T?-pregunta Mona Lisa quiero saltar de tema.

-No, esos saldrán mañana por la mañana o mas tarde-contesta Leatherhead.

-Y nosotros tenemos cuatro meses para recuperar el Geno nolaka-dice Usagi.

-Yo lo hubiera recuperado fácilmente, de no haber sido por este idiota-dice Mona Lisa furiosa viendo a Raph.

-¡Idiota yo! ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubieras respondido cuando te vi!-dice Raph furioso.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Nada de esto estaría pasando si tu jamás hubieras aparecido!-dice Mona Lisa furiosa.

-Ya Mona Lisa, tranquila-dice Usagi agarrándola por detrás.

-¡Ya basta Raph!-dice Leo en tono serio.

-¡Cálmate!-dice Atenea.

Raph y Mona Lisa se lanza una mirada de un profundo odio y desvían su mirada para no verse.

-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso-susurra Abril divertida a Karai.

-Estoy contigo-dice Karai divertida.

-Por Dios ya es tarde-dice Casey viendo en el reloj las 12:00 am.-Será mejor que nos vayamos Abril.

-Ni hablar Casey, ya es muy tarde-dice Atenea.

-Es verdad, una mujer embarazada no debe

-Es mejor que ustedes se queden aquí esta noche, ya es muy tarde-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Casey y Abril se miran por un momento y asintieron.

-Aceptamos su invitación Maestro Splinter-dice Abril contenta.

-Bueno, yo mejor me retiro, vendré mañana temprano-dice Karai yéndose.

-Yo me encantaría irme pero… ayer destruyeron mi casa-dice Mona Lisa furiosa.

-Pues te doy para un una alcantarilla-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia.

El Maestro Splinter aplasta su pie con su bastón haciendo que Raph gritara de dolor mientras que Gennosuke se aguantaba la risa pero Usagi los miraba seriamente.

-Esto Será lo que haremos, Gran Ninja dormirá en mi cuarto, Mona Lisa y Usagi dormirá en la de Leo, Gennosuke dormirá con Raph, Casey y Abril dormirán en el cuarto de huéspedes, Topaz y Doble T en el cuarto de Mikey ya que ahí están durmiendo y Mikey con Donnie-dice Atenea.

-Me gusta esa idea-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-_A mi no_-piensa Mikey enojado ya que el quería dormir con Topaz.

-Muy bien, creo que es la hora de irse a la cama. Me retiro mis queridos amigos, buenas noches-dice Leatherhead yéndose.

-¡Adiós!-dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, ya es la hora de dormir. Buenas noches hijos míos y mis queridos amigos-dice el Maestro Splinter yéndose a su cuarto.

-Buenas Noches Maestro Splinter-dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, buenas noches-dice Abril y Casey yéndose a dormir.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse y se fueron a las habitaciones donde fueron asignadas.

* * *

2:00 am.

Topaz estaba tranquilamente dormida mientras que Doble T abre sus ojos, se sienta y mira a Topaz dormida pero la deja ahí dormida y con cuidado sale del cuarto. Al salir del cuarto se para y comienza a caminar directamente hacia la cocina, se detiene al ver que frente a ella estaba Klunk el gatito de Mikey

Klunk la mira por un rato y comienza a gruñirle.

Doble T cierra los ojos por un momento y los abre rápidamente mostrando sus ojos negro y todo su cuerpo volvió a transformarse, sus diente volvieron a ser filosos y sus garras volvieron a aparecer. Suelta un gruñido como si fuera un león aterrando a Klunk y huye.

Doble T sonríe con malicia y vuelve a dirigirse hacia la cocina. Se para frente al refrigerador y con sus garras comienza a destruirlo haciendo ruido.

Ese ruido logro que Leo quien dormía en el piso se despertara, con cuidado sin despertar a Atenea sale del cuarto, mira algo raro en la cocina y entra preparado para cualquier ataque.

Se detiene en la entrada sorprendido de ver el refrigerador destruido o mejor dicho hecho pedazos y a Doble T quien había vuelto a la normalidad estaba sentada frente a los restos del refrigerador mientras bebía un jugo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunta Leo sorprendido acercándose a Doble T-¿Tu sabes lo que paso?

Doble T solo se le queda viendo sin dejar de beber su jugo.

Leo sale del refrigerador buscando a algún intruso o a sus hermanos y amigos, pero al no ver nada regresa a la cocina y agarra a Doble T.

-¿Cómo llegaste a la cocina? Qué raro que hayas aparecido al mismo tiempo que el refrigerador esta destruido-dice confundido viéndola comenzando a sospechar pero sacude su cabeza riéndose un poco-No, no es posible si eres una niña

Doble T vuelve a bostezar de sueño al igual que Leo.

-Lo se, yo también tengo mucho sueño pequeña-dice Leo cansado-ven a dormir con mi hermana y conmigo-dice llevándosela al cuarto de Atenea.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Atenea se despierta temprano, mira el reloj y ve que son las 6:30 de la mañana, se levanta con cuidado y se sorprende al ver a Doble T dormida a lado de ella. Comienza a hacerse pregunta pero después llega a la conclusión de que posiblemente Topaz o Mikey la haya llevado a su cuarto.

Con cuidado va al baño a lavarse, se alista, agarra sus Tessens y se dirige al Dojo a entrenar un poco.

Al llegar se encuentra con Usagi quien estaba practicando los bloqueos con la espada, pero se detiene al ver a Atenea parada en la entrada y se sonroja.

-H…Hola-saluda Usagi nervioso.

-Hola Usagi, buenos días-dice Atenea sonriendo-practicando.

-Si, me gusta despertarme temprano para entrenar-dice Usagi sonrojado-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, vine a entrenar un poco… pero podríamos entrenar juntos-dice Topaz tranquila.

-¡SI!... dijo jejeje será todo un honor-dice Usagi extremadamente sonrojado que Atenea podía darse cuenta.

-Muy bien-dice sacando sus tessen y poniéndose en pose de combate.

Ambos se miran frente a frente esperando que uno de ellos comience. Usagi decide que el será el que empiece y se lanza hacia ella, Atenea logra esquivar rápidamente el ataque sorprendiéndolo, cuando Usagi gira Atenea logra darle una buena patada haciendo que retrocediera.

Usagi le lanzaba ataques pero Atenea los bloqueaba con mucha facilidad y cuando Usagi comenzaba a agotarse Atenea comienza a atacarlo hasta tirarlo al suelo inmovilizándolo.

-Vaya, si que mis hermanos tienen razón sobre ti. Eres muy bueno-dice Atenea ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Gracias, y tu eres…. Una mujer asombrosa-dice Usagi sonriéndole.

Atenea se sonroja al oír eso y ambos se quedan viéndose por un largo rato.

Después de un rato se escucha una puerta abrirse logrando que ambos regresen al mundo real.

-A… jeje será mejor que vea si mis hermanos despertaron-dice Atenea nerviosa y sonrojada-con permiso-dice yéndose.

Usagi aun continua parado recordando los hermosos ojos de Atenea.

-Luchare por ella, luchare para que vea que soy digno de ella-dice Usagi decidido que conquistar el corazón de Atenea-Solo espero que mis queridos amigos no piensen mal de mis intenciones-dice preocupado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**¿Lograra Usagi conquistar a Atenea y su familia lo apruebe?**

**¿Qué pasara con Doble T?**

**Me alegro que les guste la historia.**

**No dejen de leer esta historia y "TMNT Fast Foward: Lazos a través del tiempo" ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	14. Chapter 14

Atenea salio del Dojo y escucho un fuerte grito en la cocina, rápidamente entra a la cocina y ve a Abril aterrada viendo el refrigerador hecho pedazos, lentamente se acera y agarra un trozo sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunta Usagi entrando a la cocina pero cuando ve los restos del refrigerador se sorprender.

-No lo sabemos-dice Abril asustada.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!-pregunta Raph entrando a la cocina-¡No!-dice aterrado viendo el refrigerador.

Los demás entran y se sorprenden demasiado ver el refrigerador destruido y mas Leo que había comenzado a creer que fue un sueño.

-_No fue un sueño-_piensa Leo sin poder creer lo que ve frente a el.

-¡No! ¡No el refrigerador no!-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-Dios mío-dice Topaz sorprendida.

El Maestro Splinter llega a la cocina y se sorprende mucho al ver el refrigerador destruido.

-Parece que exploto una bomba-dice Gennosuke.

-¿Alguien sabe que fue lo que paso aquí?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter viendo a todos.

Todos se miran entre ellos, Leo decide dar un paso al frente a pesar de que no sabía mucho.

-¿Tu lo sabes Leonardo?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter viéndolo seriamente.

Todos voltean a verlo.

-No mucho Maestro Splinter, lo que pasa es que en la noche escuche un extraño ruido que me despertó, me dirigí hacia la cocina y me encontré a Doble T sentada bebiendo jugo frente a los restos del refrigerador.

Todos se miran sorprendidos en cuanto escucharon eso.

-¿Encontraste a Doble T frente a todo esto?-pregunta Casey viendo los restos del refrigerador.

-Si, busque al responsable pero no lo encontré, con el sueño que tenia comencé a creer que era un sueño pero aun así me lleve a Doble T al cuarto de Atenea-dice Leo.

-Con razón ella estaba dormida junto a mí-dice Atenea.

-Con razón no estaba conmigo-dice Topaz.

-Hijo mío, que sea la última vez que no nos avises cuando ocurra algo así-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Si Maestro Splinter-dice Leo apenado.

-Pero… ¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso sin hacer una explosión que nos despertara a todos?-pregunta Casey sorprendido.

Donnie mira una vez más los restos y ve unas marcas extrañas, agarra un pedazo y mira una especie de marcas de garras.

-Leo ¿Dijiste que Doble T estaba aquí bebiendo jugo?-pregunta Donnie sin verlo.

-Así es.

-Mona Lisa ¿Qué efectos tiene el Geno nolaka cuando no termina el ritual?

-Hay muchos mitos y leyendas de eso que no estoy segura, algunos dicen que nada les pasa y otros dicen que se vuelven como monstruos letales-dice Mona Lisa.

Donnie comienza a sospechar de Doble T, aunque en el fondo lo quiere negar porque es una niña pero algo le decía que los resultados de ADN podrían darles las respuestas.

-¿Dónde esta Doble T?-pregunta Raph.

-Esta dormida en el cuarto de Atenea-contesta Leo.

-Al menos sigue dormida-dice Mikey-pero… ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

Todos se quedaron viéndose dándose cuenta que tienen razón, el refrigerador estaba guardado todo los ingredientes para que Mikey hiciera el desayuno.

-Llamare a Karai para que nos traiga desayuno-dice Leo yéndose.

Leo se aleja para llamar a Karai mientras que los demás continúan hablando de lo del refrigerado.

Pero nadie se daba cuenta que por el techo entre las sombras estaba Doble T vigilándolos con sus ojos negros viéndolos seriamente.

-Oigan ¿Alguien ah visto a Klunk?-pregunta Mikey viendo para todos lados.

-No me importa donde esta ese gato que ocasiona problemas-dice Raph furioso por lo del refrigerador.

Al oír eso Doble Y suelta un gruñido en forma de león y por el techo sale de la alcantarilla.

* * *

Mientras en el cuartel del Clan del Pie.

Karai estaba frente a la pantalla escuchando a Leo explicándole lo que paso en su casa.

-¿Cómo que se destruyo el refrigerador?-pregunta Karai sorprendida.

-Así es, al principio creí que era un sueño pero resulto ser verdad-dice Leo.

-¿Encontraron al responsable?

-No, no lo encontrar y yo busque en la noche y nada-dice Leo aun sorprendido-Karai no quiero molestarte pero… ¿Podrías traernos desayuno ya que con el refrigerador destruido mi familia y nuestros invitados no tenemos que comer?-pregunta apenado.

-Claro, no te preocupes, denme una hora y les llevare un rico desayuno-dice Karai sonriéndole.

-Gracias Karai-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Nos vemos mas tarde-dice Karai colgando y mira al suelo pensativa-¿_Desde cuando un refrigerador se destruye en pedazos sin hacer tanto ruido para que los chicos despertaran?-_pregunta confundida

Karai decide pensar en eso mas tarde y se dirige a conseguir suficiente desayuno para sus amigos.

* * *

Mientra en las afueras de la ciudad en un observatorio abandonado se encuentras Baxter Stockman y Lord Hebi junto con sus Ninjas recorriéndolo.

-Este es el lugar perfecto para que usted continúe con su famoso ritual-dice Stockman sonriendo con malicia.

-Es perfecto, el techo se puede abrir y así veré cuando la luna este en su punto perfecto en cuatro meses-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia-Aunque-dice viendo el suelo sucio-este lugar esta asqueroso-dice asqueado.

-Es que lleva más de 18 años abandonado, es normal que lo encontremos en estas condiciones-dice Stockman viendo el lugar-pero con una buena limpieza y remodelación estará perfecta para que en cuatro meses destruyamos a las Tortugas.

-Bien… confiare con lo que dices-dice Lord Hebi viendo mas el lugar-Esas tortugas sabrán que no hemos acabado y que iremos por esa niña, aunque dudo mucho que ellos la tengan por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Stockman confundido.

-Porque esa niña ya no es una niña-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

Stockman comienza a recordar lo que le paso a la niña cuando bebió el Geno nolaka con la sangre de la niña logro convertirla, la convirtió en una clase de monstruo que el podía decir que gruñía como si fuera un anima felino y que sus dientes y garras afiladas daban demasiado miedo.

-Un error que ellos cometan y tendrán que despedirse de sus vidas-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia-jajajajaja me muero por saber como terminaran ellos en cuatro meses.

* * *

Doble T corría por las alcantarillas a una velocidad increíble que nadie podría verla, después de correr por un rato se detiene para tomar un poco de aire.

Mira para todos lados y mira y encuentra lo que estaba buscando: a Klunk.

Klunk siente que alguien estaba detrás de el, levanta un poco su cabeza y al ver de quien se trataba se levanta aterrado.

-Ga…gatito-dice Doble T sonriendo.

Ella lentamente se acerca viéndolo con sus ojos negros y mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

Al ver los colmillos se aterra aun mas y sale corriendo del lugar seguido por Doble T, pero no corrió muy lejos ya que Doble T dio un salto quedando frente a el, Klunk trataba de huir para otra dirección pero de nuevo lo bloquea hasta dejarlo acorralado.

-Gatito malo-dice Doble T viéndolo a los ojos-Mikey preocupado por ti, por culpa mía tu asustado y huir….yo acabar este dolor-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Doble T camina lentamente hacia el mostrando sus filosas garras, Klunk se recarga en la pared completamente aterrado, después de un rato Doble T da un salto hacia él y Klunk suelta un fuerte maullido y un rato después los maullidos cesan por completo.

* * *

-¡KLUNK!-grita Mikey buscándolo.

-¡KLUNK!-grita Topaz quien lo estaba ayudando-¡KLUNK!

-¿Alguna señal de Klunk?-pregunta Mikey acercándose a ella.

-No Mikey, lo siento-contesta Topaz apenada.

-No, no lo entiendo. El nunca había hecho esto-dice Mikey confundido- ¡KLUNK!

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR!-grita Raph furioso con una escoba en la mano-Ya tengo suficiente que el Maestro Splinter recordara mi castigo y me haya puesto a limpiar la cocina.

-Lo siento Raph, pero tenemos que encontrar a Klunk-dice Mikey desesperado.

-¡Ese gato aparecerá Mikey! ¡Cuando menos lo esperes volverá!-dice Raph regresando a la cocina.

Cuando Raph se metió a la cocina Mona Lisa sale de un escondite con una cámara en la mano.

-¡Esto es muy bueno!-dice Mona Lisa sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Le tomaste una foto?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

-Si, para no olvidar esto-dice viendo la foto de Raph con la escoba en la mano.

-Si no estuvieran tan preocupado me reiría contigo-dice Mikey volviendo a su búsqueda.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-pregunta Mona Lisa guardando su cámara.

-Si

-¿Puedo ayudar a encontrar a tu gato?

-Por favor y gracias-dice Mikey agradecido.

Los tres comienza a buscar a Klunk y Atenea entra a su cuarto y después de unos minutos sale rápidamente preocupada.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Han visto a Talia?!-pregunta preocupada.

-No, no eh visto a Doble T desde ayer-dice Mikey preocupándose más.

-¿No estaba contigo?-pregunta Mona Lisa.

-Estaba en mi cuarto dormida, ahora no esta-dice preocupada-Dios donde pudo haberse ido.

-¿Buscaste bien?-pregunta Topaz.

-Si, busque por todas partes y nada-dice Atenea preocupada.

-Primero Klunk y después esa niña-dice Mona Lisa confundida- ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Iré a preguntarle a los demás, seguramente esta con ellos-dice Atenea yéndose al Dojo.

-¡AAAAAAAAA!

-¡¿Oyeron algo?!-pregunta Atenea volteando a ver para todos lados.

-Si, sonó como un grito-contesta Topaz.

-¡AAAAAAAAA!-Grita Raph desde la cocina.

-Es ese idiota de Raph-dice Mona Lisa cruzando los brazos.

Raph sale de la cocina furioso.

-¡Un gato y una niña cayeron encima de mi!-dice Raph agarrando por la camina a Doble T (Quien había vuelto a la normalidad) y ella a Klunk.

-¡Doble T! ¡Klunk!-dice Mikey corriendo hacia ellos-Que bueno que están bien-dicen abrazándolos a ambos-Gracias Raph.

-Aléjalos de mi-dice furioso regresando a la cocina.

-Si así trata a los niños siento ya pena de sus futuros hijos-dice Mona Lisa en tono burlón.

-Yo también-dice Atenea ya tranquila de ver a Doble T.

Mikey le da a Doble T a Topaz mientras que el continuaba abrazando a Klunk.

-Klunk me tenias muy preocupado, ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta Mikey sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Klunk comenzó a ronronear mientras acariciaba la mano de Mikey.

-Y tu ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-pregunta viendo a Doble T quien estaba en los brazos de Topaz.

-Fui por el…Mikey triste-contesta Doble T.

Todos miran sorprendidos a la niña ya que le contesto perfectamente.

-H..Hablo casi bien-dice Atenea sorprendida.

-Es raro, los bebes no hablan bien-dice Mona Lisa sorprendida.

-Mikey triste no querer, f…fui por él para estés feliz…. ¿Mikey feliz ya?-pregunta Doble T viéndolo con tristeza.

Mikey le sonríe, la agarra y la abraza con cariño.

-Si Doble T, yo estoy feliz, gracias-dice Mikey abrazándola junto con Klunk.

Klunk mira sonriendo a Doble T y ella recuerda lo que paso antes de regresar.

***Flash Back***

-_Gatito malo-dice Doble T viéndolo a los ojos-Mikey preocupado por ti, por culpa mía tu asustado y huir….yo acabar este dolor-dice sonriendo con malicia._

_Doble T camina lentamente hacia el mostrando sus filosas garras, Klunk se recarga en la pared completamente aterrado, después de un rato Doble T da un salto hacia él y Klunk suelta un fuerte maullido y un rato después los maullidos cesan por completo._

_Klunk siente que alguien le acaricia la cabeza, abre un lentamente un ojo y mira a Doble T aun con sus ojos negros y dientes y garras filosas acariciándole la cabeza con cariño._

_-Yo disculparme…no querer asustarte… quería jugo-dice Doble T apenada-volver conmigo…Mikey triste por ti._

_Klunk la mira por un rato y se lanza hacia ella ronroneándole como símbolo de paz entre ellos._

***Fin del Flash Back***

Doble T sonrie tranquila sin dejar de abrazar a Mikey.

Las puertas de la guarida se abre entrando Karai con unas bolsas de un restaurante.

-Karai-dice Atenea.

-El desayuno esta servido-dice Karai sonriendo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Obviamente no iba a poner como un monstruo maligno a Doble T XD**

**Gracias por leerlo**

**Si tienen ideas para Mikey y Topaz, Usagi y Atenea y su pareja violenta favorita Raph y Mona Lisa mandamelas por PM ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	15. Chapter 15

Después de desayunar la rica comida que trajo Karai, el Maestro Splinter decidió hablar con Casey, Abril, Donnie, Karai y Leo sobre Topaz en el Dojo, Raph limpiaba la guarida y los demás estaban en la sala viendo televisión.

Mikey estaba sentado junto con Topaz y Doble T estaba en sus brazos tomando jugo de naranja.

-Parece que le gusta mucho el jugo-dice Usagi viendo a la niña.

-Si-dice Mikey acariciándole la cabeza-pero al menos esta tranquila.

-Es lo más importante, una bebe como ella es una gran responsabilidad-dice Usagi.

-Lo que le espera a Casey y Abril-dice Atenea divertida.

Los demás comienzan a reír divertidos, pero dejan de reír cuando el maestro Splinter, Casey, Abril, Donnie, Karai y Leo salen del Dojo y se acercan a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Atenea levantándose.

El Maestro Splinter se acerca a Topaz y ella junto con Mikey con Doble T en sus brazos lo mira.

-Topacio los chicos y yo hemos estado hablando sobre tu amnesia y pensamos que si estas aquí encerrada jamás podrías recordar tu pasado, así que hemos decidido que te vayas a vivir con Casey y Abril por un tiempo para que recuperes la memoria-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Topaz lo mira sorprendida mientras voltea a ver a Casey y Abril, pero Mikey lo mira con horror ya que lo que menos quería era separarse de Topaz, sabia que podría verla cuando quería porque estaría con Casey y Abril pero no quería estar separado de ella.

-Que me vaya con Casey y Abril-dice Topaz sorprendida.

-Si Topaz, ellos podrán llevarte con doctores para que puedan revisarte mejor y te recomienden un psicólogo para que te ayude a recuperar tu memoria-dice Donnie acercándose a ella-es lo mejor.

Mikey miraba a Topaz rezando que ella dijera que "_No, por supuesto que no me iré… yo… yo no puedo estar lejos de Mikey" _eso deseaba el escuchar.

-Pero…. No se-dice Topaz nerviosa.

-Topaz, el hecho que te vas con ellos no significa que no nos volverás a ver. Tu eres bienvenida de venir a nuestra guarida cuando quieras-dice Leo sonriéndole.

-¿De verdad?-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-Claro, tú eres parte de la familia ahora. No importa que no recuerdes nada tu siempre podrás contar con nosotros-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Topaz sonríe agradecida.

-Pues… claro, me iré con ellos con tal de recordar quien soy-dice Topaz sonriendo.

Mikey siente como un millón de puñaladas le atravesaban su pecho.

-Muy bien, nos iremos en un rato. Por mientras llamare a un psicologo que es un buen amigo mío-dice Abril sacando su celular.

Topaz voltea a ver a Mikey y logra ver que él esta conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, deja a Doble T en el sillón y se va a su cuarto.

-¡Mikey!-dice Topaz queriendo detenerlo pero el ya se había encerrado.

Leo, Donnie y Atenea lograron notar la reacción de Mikey, no sabían que así iba a reaccionar y se arrepienten de no haber hablado de su decisión antes de decírselo a todos, el Maestro Splinter jamás había visto a su hijo así, siente una gran tristeza dentro de el al ver a su hijo así.

Topaz siente que ella acaba de hacerle algo malo y se siente muy mal dentro de ella, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su mejor amigo y el único que puede recordar.

-¿H…Hice algo malo? Por favor díganme -pregunta Topaz con tristeza.

-No, no Topaz. Tu no hiciste algo malo-dice Leo acercándose a ella-Quizás a Mikey le cayo mal la comida.

-¿Qué?-dice Karai ofendida.

Leo la mira haciéndola entender que solo mentía para que Topaz no se sienta mal.

-Listo, mi amigo dice que puede atenderte en la tarde-dice Abril acercándose a ella-creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Ahora-dice Topaz sorprendida.

-Si, mientras mas rápido inicies tu tratamiento mas rápido recuperaras tu memoria-dice Casey acercándose a ella-vámonos.

Topaz los mira con tristeza mientras veía la puerta del cuarto de Mikey con tristeza sintiendo una gran culpa.

-_Mikey_-piensa Topaz con tristeza.

* * *

Baxter Stockman estaba ocupado haciendo que sus ratoneros logren buscar maquinas, objetos y herramientas que sobrevivieron a la destrucción de su antiguo laboratorio.

-Vaya, al menos esa explosión no destruyo todo-dice Stockman viendo tres cajas con herramientas en buenas condiciones-parece que tengo que ocultar muy bien el sistema de autodestrucción.

Su celular comienza a llamar y contesta rápidamente al reconocer el número.

-Hola.

-¿_Sobrevivió algo de esa explosión?-pregunta Lord Hebi._

-Si señor, sobrevivieron muchas herramientas que nos servirá en cuatro meses. Pero dígame ¿Cómo va con la construcción de mi nuevo laboratorio?

-_Excelente, tus ratoneros trabajan muy rápido, estoy impresionado._

-Gracias señor, en cuanto termine de buscar mas herramientas regresare de inmediato, nos vemos-dice colgando- y en cuatro meses por fin podré vengarme de esas malditas tortugas-dice sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

**En la tarde**

Karai, Abril, Casey y Topaz se habian ido, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio viendo los resultados de Doble T mientras que los demas estaban en el Dojo entrenando.

Donnie reviso los resultados una y otra vez y los resultados lo tenían demasiado confundido.

-Hola Donnie-saluda Atenea acercándose a él- ¿Qué sucede?

-Los resultados de Doble T-contesta Donnie enseñándoselo-léelo.

Atenea agarra los resultados y comienza a leerlos.

_Resultados de sangre de: Talia "Doble T"_

_Resultado: Sangre A+,A-,B-,AB+,AB-,O+, O-_

Atenea vuelve a leer los resultados y mira sorprendida a Donnie.

-Increíble ¿Verdad?-dice Donnie quitándole los resultados.

-¿Cómo es posible que una niña tenga todo esos tipos de sangre?-pregunta Atenea sorprendida.

-Créeme que no lo se, y es lo único que la computadora saco de la sangre de Doble T. No me salio resultado de alguna enfermedad o que le dieron el Geno nolaka-dice Donnie viéndola.

-¿Puedes volverle a hacer los análisis?

-No lo se, sacarle sangre a un niño es muy difícil-dice Donnie recordando lo complicado que es sacarle la sangre a Mikey.

-Pues que tal si en vez de sangre una muestra de saliva-dice Atenea.

-Puede ser, le daré una paleta y de ahí le hare mas análisis-dice Donnie decidido.

-Donnie ¿Crees que le dieron el Geno nolaka?-pregunta Atenea preocupada.

-No lo se, espero que no porque es solo una niña-dice Donnie preocupado, mira afuera de su laboratorio recordando a alguien que no ve desde la mañana-¿Cómo esta Mikey?

Atenea agacha la cabeza dándole entender que aun no sale del cuarto.

* * *

El Maestro Splinter se detiene frente a la puerta de Mikey, mira por unos segundos la puerta y lentamente la toca.

-Miguel Ángel, hijo mío ábreme-dice el Maestro Splinter volviendo a tocar la puerta.

Mikey lentamente abre la puerta dejándolo pasar, en cuanto el Maestro Splinter entra rápidamente la cierra y le pone seguro.

El Maestro Splinter mira a su hijo y mira sus ojos rojos e hinchados, se da cuenta que el lloro demasiado. Era muy pocas veces que ve a su hijo más alegre y travieso llorar.

-Hijo mío, tengo que hablar contigo-dice el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Maestro Splinter?-dice Mikey sentándose en su cama.

-Miguel Ángel, se que te dolió mucho nuestra decisión de que Topacio se vaya a vivir con Casey y Abril, pero créeme que lo decidimos por el bien de ella.

-¡Por su bien! ¡Ella estaba mejor conmigo! ¡Yo puedo protegerla y cuidarla!-dice Mikey enojado mientras que sus ojos volvían a salir lagrimas.

-Hijo mío, se que ella es muy importante para ti-dice el Maestro Splinter agarrando el hombro de su hijo.

-Ella es muy, pero muy importante para mí-dice el Mikey viendo el suelo.

-Pude notarlo cuando ella esta aquí, en tan poco tiempo ella se volvió la persona mas importante para ti al igual para todos nosotros-dice el Maestro Splinter-A mi también me importa Topacio porque puedo ver que ella es una muy buena muchacha con un puro corazón, pero debes entender que ella necesita ayuda para poder recordar su pasado.

-Yo puedo ayudarla, yo puedo hacer que ella recuerde quien es. Ella no necesita ningún Psicólogo me tiene a mi-dice Mikey enojado.

-Miguel Ángel ¿Tu te enamoraste de Topacio verdad?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

Mikey levanta su vista y mira los ojos del Maestro Splinter.

-Si Maestro Splinter, me enamore de ella en cuanto vi sus ojos por primera vez cuando despertó, sentí que debía estar ahí para ella, protegerla y cuidarla aunque me cueste la vida-dice Mikey con el corazón destrozado-ahora ella no esta conmigo.

-Miguel Ángel, ella no se fue para siempre, puedes visitarla cuando tú quieras-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriéndole.

-¿Enserio?-dice Mikey levantándose-¿Cuándo yo quiera?

-Claro que si Hi…-el Maestro Splinter no puede continuar ya que Mikey se había ido tan rápido como a una velocidad supersónica-hijo mío-completa la frase sonriendo-parece que ya esta mejor-dice saliendo del cuarto.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Usagi saliendo de la cocina con Doble T en sus brazos.

-Miguel Ángel decidió dar un paseo, ya volverá-dice el Maestro Splinter tranquila.

Cuando Usagi escucho que Mikey había salido pudo respirar tranquilamente al ver que su amigo se sentía mejor.

* * *

Topaz estaba sentada en el sillón mientras que el psicólogo quien era un joven de 25 años, un poco mas alto que ella, cabello negro, piel morena y ojos verdes le hacia unas preguntas.

Después de case una hora el le hacia la misma pregunta y ella no podía responderlo.

-Intentemos una ultima vez Topacio ¿Qué recuerdas?-pregunta el Psicólogo.

Topaz trataba de recordar aunque sea un grito, pero nada, todo negro y silencioso. Ella voltea verlo y lo niega.

-Muy bien, siéntate por favor, iré por Casey y Abril-dice el Psicólogo.

Topaz obedece y en pocos segundo Casey y Abril la estaban acompañados.

-¿Qué paso Damen? ¿Tienes buenas noticias?-pregunta Abril nerviosa.

Damen se sienta en su escritorio y suspira.

-Desearía no darles esta noticia pero… por desgracia el golpe que recibió Topacio en la cabeza es demasiado fuerte que si le borro toda su memoria-dice Damen sintiendo pena por Topacio.

-¿Quiere decir… que jamás recordare mi pasado?-pregunta Topaz asustada.

-No, claro que no. Tendremos que hacerte una terapia especial para que recuerdes, pero por desgracia no puedo asegurarte que recuerdes todo-dice Damen.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Casey confundido.

-Topaz podrá recuperar algunos recuerdo, pero puedo asegurarles que recordara todo-dice Damen-Así que tendré que hacerte una terapia ocupacional que servirá para desarrollar estrategias que te ayudaran a compensar tu pérdida de memoria, de forma que pueda llevar una vida normal, para lo cual empleará estrategias de organización de la información-dice sonriéndole.

-¡Genial!-dice Topaz emocionada.

-Perfecto ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para ayudar?-pregunta Abril contenta.

-Pues necesito que Topaz venga los lunes, miércoles y viernes de cinco a siete de la tarde y también necesito que ella herramientas tecnológicas como PDAs o notebooks que le ayuden a recordar citas y eventos importantes-dice Damen.

-Enseguida se lo conseguimos-dice Abril.

-Perfecto, entonces la veo pasado mañana a las 5-dice Damen levantándose.

-Aquí estaré-dice Topaz levantándose junto con Casey y Abril.

-Muchas gracias Damen-dice Abril agradecida.

-No hay nada que agradecer-dice Damen sonriendo.

-Gracias señor-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-Por favor, llámame Damen-dice Damen sonriendo-bueno ya van a hacer las 3 y mi próxima cita vendrá pronto.

-Bueno, no te quitamos mas el tiempo, gracias Damen-dice Abril saliendo del consultorio junto con Casey y Abril.

-Adiós cuídense-dice Damen cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto Damen cierra la puerta lentamente se acerca a su escritorio, agarra su celular y comienza a llamar.

-_Diga-pregunta una voz femenina._

_-_Acaba de llegar a mi consultorio una jovencita que de seguro tus clientes les gustara pagar mucho dinero-dice Damen sonriendo con malicia.

_-¿Enserio?_-_pregunta emocionada._

Si, por ella no te preocupes que no recuerde nada de su familia, y me asegurare de que no recuerde jamás quien es en realidad-dice sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me alegro que les guste demasiado mi fic ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Raph se tira al sillón cuando por fin termina de limpiar la guarida, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que limpio solo sin ayuda de nadie.

Mona Lisa sale de la cocina y mira a Raph tirado en el sillón, sonríe con malicia al verlo así ya que estaba viéndolo como ella había deseado, aunque hubiera deseado haberlo dejado así ella misma.

Aunque en su interior no podía dejar de pensar que se veía atractivo y cuando mas lo miraba mas atractivo se le hacia.

-_Puede ser que me caiga tan mal, pero no puedo negar que se mira atractivo y tiene unos músculos que volvería loca a cualquier chi… ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!-_piensa Mona Lisa regañándose por pensar así de el.

Mona Lisa lo mira una vez más y lentamente se acerca a él.

-Ya ves lo que ganas por molestarme-dice Mona Lisa en tono burlón.

Raph abre sus ojos y al verla se molesta.

-¡Eso me gano por conocerte!-dice molesto levantándose.

-Pues la gente que me conoce siempre les pasa algo bueno-dice Mona Lisa orgullosa.

-Así ¿Cuánta gente conoces?-pregunta Raph cruzando los brazos interesado.

Mona Lisa abre los ojos al oír eso ya que era mentira lo que dijo.

-Pueessss…eemmm…-tartamudea nerviosa.

-Jajajajajaja ves-dice Raph entono burlón mientras que Mona Lisa lo mira enojada-Además te recuerdo que aquí los humanos no nos entienden y nos tienen miedo por ser diferentes.

-No todos los humanos-dice Mona Lisa.

-Tuvimos suerte que Casey, Abril, Karai, Topaz y otros que tú no conoces no nos tengan miedo-dice Raph orgulloso.

-¡Otros! ¡¿Quieres decir que tienen más amigos humanos?!-pregunta Mona Lisa sorprendida.

-Así es muñeca-dice Raph yéndose a su cuarto.

-¡Muñeca!-repita Mona Lisa furiosa que juraría que salía humo de sus oídos.

Raph sonríe en forma burlona ya que sabía que la había hecho enojar.

Mona Lisa saca su espada y se lanza hacia el pero Raph sabia que eso iba a pasar y saca sus sais logrando bloquear el ataque.

-¡Nadie me llama muñeca!-dice Mona Lisa furiosa.

-Pues creo que yo ya te llame así, muñeca-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia.

Mona Lisa se libera del bloquea y ambos comienzan a lanzarse ataques y bloquearlos.

A pesar que Raph estaba agotado por limpiar tenia suficientes fuerzas para pelear contra una chica, y más si es la chica que logro hacer que lo castigaran. Podría aprovechar la pelea y hacerla pagar por eso.

-Eres buena, para ser una chica maleducada y grosera-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

-Maleducada y grosera, mira quien habla si tú eres mil veces peor-dice Mona Lisa furiosa atacándolo.

-Así que Mikey se fue corriendo como un correcaminos, vaya me alegro que por lo menos este mejor-dice Leo sonriendo mientras salía del Dojo junto con Usagi.

-Si mi amigo-dice Usagi sonriendo.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-grita Mona Lisa logrando llamar su atención.

Ambos miran a Raph y Mona Lisa peleando con sus armas con la intención de que terminara alguien herido gravemente.

-¡Raph!-dice Leo corriendo hacia el.

-¡Mona Lisa!-dice Usagi corriendo hacia ellos.

Leo logra agarrar a su hermano por la espalda y Usagi logra agarrar a Mona Lisa por la espalda y a arrastras comenzaron a alejarlos.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!-pregunta Leo.

-¡Yo te diré lo que esta pasando aquí, ella es el problema!-contesta Raph furioso tratando de liberarse.

-¡Mi culpa! ¡Tu empezaste en el momento que me impediste recuperar el Geno nolaka!-dice Mona Lisa furiosa tratando de liberarse.

-¡Si tu me hubieras dicho que era eso créeme que te habría ayudado!-dice Raph furioso.

-¡¿Y PORQUE DEBERIA DARTE EXPLICACIONES?!-pregunta Mona Lisa demasiado furiosa.

-¡Ya basta Mona Lisa! ¡Tu y yo tenemos que hablar!-dice Usagi llevándosela fuera de la guarida.

-¡Suéltame Usagi! ¡SUELTAME!-grita furiosa.

Raph logra liberarse de Leo y se dirige a su cuarto.

-Raph por favor, con un problema así que involucra al mundo necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-dice Leo.

-Entiendo, pero no quiero la ayuda de ella-dice Raph cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**Afuera de la guarida**

-Tienes que calmarte hermana-dice Usagi parado frente ella.

-Podría estarlo si no viera tan seguido a ese idiota-dice Mona Lisa furiosa.

-Escucha, se que Raphael tiene un gran temperamento pero no es malo una vez que lo conozcas-dice Usagi en tono serio.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero conocerlo?-pregunta Mona Lisa cruzando los brazos-Preferiría conocer a un prisionero que a un imbecil como él-dice yéndose.

-Mona Lisa-dice Usagi agarrándola del brazo deteniéndola-Hermana, se que tu no solamente quieres recuperar el Geno Nolaka, también quieres destruir a Lord Hebi para vengar a tus padres.

Al oír eso los ojos de Mona Lisa sueltan unas pocas lágrimas al recordar el día que sus padres murieron tratando de salvarla.

-¡Suéltame!-dice liberándose de su agarre furiosa-¡El tiene que pagar por lo que me hizo! ¡Destruyo a mi familia al igual que destruyo la de la pequeña Talia! ¡No permitiré que otra niña o niño sufra lo mismo que yo!-dice yéndose.

-¡HERMANA ESPERA!-grita Usagi pero ya era demasiado tarde-Yo soy tu familia-dice con tristeza.

* * *

**En el cuarto de Leo**

Doble T estaba durmiendo en la cama de Leo, pero estaba demasiado intranquila, sentía como un calor dentro de ella creía haciendo que sudara. Rápidamente abre los ojos tratando de emitir un grito pero no logra producir ninguno.

Logra voltear rápidamente la cabeza y ve únicamente el reloj que decía las seis de la tarde.

Doble T siente como sus garras crecen rápidamente, sus colmillos volvían a aparecer, sus ojos se volvían negros completamente y que su mente se nublaba.

Ella se levanta y camina como un león queriendo preparándose para atrapar a su presa. Al ver que nadie se acercaba de un salto llega a los tubos y entre las sobras logra salir de la guarida sin que nadie se de cuenta.

* * *

**En casa de Case y Abril.**

Después de ir con el Damen, Abril decidió llevar a Topaz de compras para que tuviera más ropa y aprovecharon en comprar el PDAs y Notebook.

-Por fin llegamos, bienvenida a nuestro hogar-dice Abril abriendo la puerto permitiendo a Topaz entrar primero.

-Wow-dice Topaz viendo lo bonita y ordenada que esta la casa-Así que esto es una casa de humanos, es muy diferente a la casa de Mikey….me gusta.

-Gracias, con mi embarazo logro que Casey limpie la casa y la mantenga así de ordenada-dice Abril sonriendo-Pero tu siéntate como en tu casa y ponte cómoda.

-¡Y también me gustaría un poco de ayuda!-dice Casey entrando con 10 bolsas de ropa en cada mano.

-Espera, yo te ayudo-dice Topaz agarrando cinco bolsas.

-Gracias-dice Casey agradecido por la carga reducida-Sígueme, te llevare a tu habitación.

Topaz asiente y lo sigue junto con Abril.

Casey la lleva hasta el pasillo donde hay cuatro puertas.

-Este es el baño de visitas-dice Casey apuntando la primera puerta-este es cuarto nuestro cuarto por si necesitas algo- apuntando la segunda puerta-este es el cuarto del bebe-dice con cariño apuntando la tercera puerta-y este es tu cuarto-dice abriéndolo.

Topaz entra a un cuarto no muy grande ni muy pequeño, las paredes están pintadas de color crema, tiene una cama individual con dos mesas de cada lado, tenía un closet y cajonera, había una puerta a la izquierda que estaba el baño propio y a la derecha una ventana donde tenía una buena vista.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunta Abril.

-Es perfecta-dice Topaz sonriendo-gracias.

-Esperemos que te sientas cómoda-dice Abril Sonriendo-bien, mi bebe y yo nos vamos a dormir que estamos agotados-dice se iba a su cuarto acariciando su barriga.

-Y yo también, si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarnos-dice Casey retirándose.

Topaz cierra la puerta y se acuesta en la cama relajándose. Aunque en el fondo sabe que no podrá ya que no había podido olvidar como se puso Mikey cuando decidió irse con Casey y Abril. Deseaba poder ir a la guarida para hablar con él y disculparse si lo había hecho sentir mal, pero tenia miedo que él la rechazara, ella lo quería mucho, Mikey es su primer y único mejor amigo desde que perdió la memoria y además él era muy importante para ella.

Un ruido se escucha fuera de la ventana de Topaz alertándola, se levanta de la cama y lentamente se acerca a la ventana un poquito asustada y lo único que logra ver es una escalera para incendios en su ventana.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana una sombra aparece frente a ella, ella aterrada estaba a punto de grita pero la sombra salta detrás de ella cubriéndole la boca y retroceden.

-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunta una voz conocida detrás de ella.

Topaz abre los ojos sorprendida, lentamente quien la sujetaba la suelta permitiéndole voltear a ver quien es y se emociona al ver que es Mikey con un brazo en su espalda.

-Mikey-dice Topaz emocionada.

-El mismo-dice Mikey sonriendo, pero su sonrisa de borra al recordar una parte del motivo de su visita-Oye…

-Oye…-dice Topaz al mismo tiempo.

Ambos ríen al darse cuenta que hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo-dice en unísono-quería-vuelven a hablar en unísono.

Mikey vuelve a cubrirle la boca.

-Quería disculparme por la forma que actúe cuando decidiste irte con Casey y Abril, me dolió mucho que te fueras ya que me gusto mucho verte todo el tiempo en la guarida. Lo lamento si te hice sentir mal-dice Mikey con tristeza quitando la mano de su boca con delicadeza.

Topaz lo mira sorprendida, pero también siente culpa.

-No, yo lo lamento… no quería hacerte sentir mal-dice Topaz con tristeza.

-¿Qué te parece si olvidamos lo que paso?-pregunta Mikey sonriéndole mientras que de su espalda sacaba un hermoso ramo de flores blancas y amarillas.

-Mikey, gracias-dice Topaz emocionada agarrando las flores-son muy hermosas.

-Las vi y me di cuenta que son perfectas para ti-dice Mikey sonrojado.

-Jijiji pues muchas gracias Mikey-dice Topaz sonriéndole.

-Y también traje esto-dice acercándose a la ventana-como te lo prometí, pizza-dice mostrándole una caja mediana.

-¿Eso es pizza?-dice Topaz dejando las flores en la cama y acercándose logrando oler la pizza-huele delicioso.

-Así es, te traje pizza de pepperoni-dice abriéndolo-solo para nosotros-dice sonrojado.

Topaz sonríe al oír eso.

-Bueno aquí traje también dos platos, servilletas, dos vasos y una coca cola-dice metiéndolos al cuarto.

-A comer-dice Topaz emocionada.

* * *

Atenea entra a su cuarto demasiado confundida de los resultados de Doble T, jamás imagino que un humano podría tener todos los tipos de sangre ya que es algo imposible. Comenzó a sospechar que tenia que ver con el Geno nolaka pero no podía estar segura hasta que Donnie le vuelva a hacer análisis.

Cuando se dirige a acostarse a su cama para descansar un poco se sorprende al ver algo que jamas creyo ver en su cama.

Ve una hermosa rosa en su cama con una nota en ella, voltea para todos lados confundida ya que estaba segura que sus hermanos no se atreverías dejarle una rosa en su cama, comenzó a sospechar de sus dos amigos de otra dimensión y de Leatherhead pero duda de ellos y mas de Leatherhead ya que no lo ha visto en todo el dia.

Comenzó a recordar a Takemaru pero sabia que tampoco podría ser él porque ya esta muerto.

Agarra la nota y comienza a leerla mientras que con su otra mano agarraba la rosa.

_Mi querida Atenea_

_Desde la primera vez que te vi__  
sabía que era algo diferente  
que con el tiempo me haría feliz  
mira, ahora no te quito de mi mente_

_En mi vida he querido encontrar_  
_una persona sencilla a quien amar_  
_han pasado varios días ya, e_  
_imagino que eres tú, a quien quería soñar_

_Un sentimiento se confunde en mi corazón_  
_me muero por besar tu boca_  
_teniéndote cerca siento el calor_  
_una braza de fuego que me aprisiona_

_Estoy acorralado en tu mundo_  
_y no te puedo sacar del mío_  
_pienso en ti a cada minuto_  
_cierro los ojos y lo medito_

_Por más que intento no puedo_  
_explicar nuestra situación_  
_si pudieras sentir lo que yo siento_  
_que al fin está cerca el amor_

_Quisiera despertar de este sueño_  
_y encarar firme la realidad_  
_alimentar cada día más este sentimiento_  
_o quedar todo en una bella amistad_

_No lo sé todavía_  
_no veo el futuro con claridad_  
_ansiar que yo soy tuyo, tú eres mía_  
_repetir tu nombre al despertar_

_Reflejar en mí tu rostro al amanecer_  
_dar gracias al cielo por tenerte junto a mí_  
_sentir tu piel al anochecer_  
_esperar el día siguiente para volverte a oír_

_Palabras que expresan_  
_ternura de niña y madurez de mujer_  
_dos luceros hermosos que reflejan_  
_las ansias de un amor para saciar tu sed_

_Tener siempre esa luz que me guía_  
_iluminando cada obstáculo de mi camino_  
_escuchando esa voz que me cuida_  
_dejando cualquier recuerdo en el olvido_

_Ojalá fueras tú_  
_la protagonista de este sueño vivido_  
_no quiero ni puedo pensar en otra persona_  
_pregunto a Dios si eres tú quien ha venido_

_A colmar los días de alegría_  
_ver el mañana con una esperanza_  
_la gota de lluvia que caía_  
_y luchaba por entrar a mi ventana_

_O aquel rayo de sol_  
_que acariciaba mi piel en la mañana_  
_ese pajarito que buscaba refugio_  
_cuando aquella tarde estaba nublada_

_Tal vez esa estrella brillante_  
_que se posa cada noche en mi recámara_  
_tratando de decirme que en este mundo nadie_  
_ha podido entrar al fondo de mi alma_

_Sólo ha existido una persona_  
_que mi corazón ansía no sea la equivocada_  
_pues ha estado enamorado_  
_desde hace muy pocas semanas_

_Motivos en la vida no hacen falta_  
_para pensar en ti cada momento_  
_por cualquier parte siento tu mirada_  
_eres el cien por ciento de mi pensamiento_

_Por último te quiero dar las gracias_  
_porque eres la causa de este sentimiento_  
_trataré de ser paciente al mañana_  
_esperando acabé este presentimiento._

_Con amor: Miyamoto Usagi_

Atenea se sonroja al terminar de leerlo, nadie le había dicho palabras tan hermosas. Ni siquiera Takemaru que luchaba con conseguir su amor por la fuerza.

Mira la rosa, la acerca a sus labios y le da un beso tierno.

-Gracias Usagi-dice Atenea sonrojada sintiendo por primera vez un sentimiento que jamás había sentido dentro de ella.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el Chapter de hoy ^^**

**Ojala haiga hombres que le entregue poemas a las mujeres, se que hay pero no muchos XD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	17. Chapter 17

-Mmmm rico-dice Topaz satisfecha.

-¿Ya te llenaste?-pregunta Mikey sonriendo.

-Si, comí mucho.

-Ya lo creo, te comiste la mitad de la caja de pizza-dice Mikey divertido ya que se suponía que el se terminaba una caja completa de pizza.

-Jijiji es que estaba deliciosa-dice Topaz divertida.

-Te creo-dice Mikey sonriendo-me alegro que te guste, a ver cuando volvemos a comer pizza.

-Espero que pronto porque estaba deliciosa-dice Topaz emocionada.

-Te prometo que así será-dice Mikey sonriéndole.

Topaz le sonríe logrando que Mikey se perdiera en sus ojos.

-Mikey, hola Mikey-dice Topaz tratando de regresarlo al mundo real-Tierra llamando a Mikey.

-A…a que-dice Mikey regresando al mundo real.

-Llevo tiempo llamándote y no me haces caso-dice Topaz divertida.

-A jejejejeje perdón-dice Mikey sonrojado.

-No te preocupes-dice Topaz tranquila recogiendo su basura-Mejor ayúdame a recoger, no quiero ensuciar la casa ya que Casey la limpia.

-Como Abril no puede Casey lo tiene que hacer, y créeme que se me hace increíblemente gracioso ver a Casey y a Raph limpiando-dice Mikey divertido.

-Como vi a Raph te creo totalmente-dice Topaz divertida ya que no podida olvidar como se veía limpiando.

Mikey comienza a limpiar todo para no dejar desordenada, se detiene al ver unas bolsas con ropa y paquete de Notebook y PDAs

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Mikey agarrando la caja con el Notebook.

-Es un Notebook, me lo recomendó el psicólogo-dice Topaz tranquila.

-Oye es cierto, Casey y Abril te llevaron con un psicólogo para que te revisara. Y yo me la pase contándote de mis aventuras como ¡LA SUPER TORTUGA TITAN!-grita Mikey orgulloso.

-El mejor superhéroe de la historia-dice Topaz admirándolo.

-Así es nena-dice Mikey orgulloso-pero volviendo al tema ¿Cómo te fue con el psicólogo?-pregunta preocupado

-Pues bien, aun no puedo recordar nada pero me dijo que me dará los lunes, miércoles y viernes de cinco a siete una terapia ocupacional y necesitare el Notebook y PDAs como parte de mi terapia.

-¿Pero hay esperanzas de que recuperes la memoria?-pregunta Mikey preocupado

-No me lo puede asegurar, dijo que posiblemente recuperare pocos recuerdos-dice Topaz cruzando los brazos-Pero…

-Pero-dice Mikey preocupado.

-No se si el realmente me quiera ayudar-dice Topaz un poco asustada.

-¿De que hablas?

-Siento que ese psicólogo trama algo malo, no se porque pero lo presiento-dice Topaz asustada.

-¡¿Qué quiere hacerte?!-pregunta Mikey furioso.

-No lo se Mikey, pero no quiero decir nada porque es el amigo de Abril y no quiero ser mala agradecida-dice Topaz con tristeza-Así que prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te acabo de decir.

-Pero Topaz

-¡Prométemelo! ¡Por favor!-suplica Topaz con tristeza.

Mikey no estaba seguro, tenia ganas de ir a buscar a ese psicólogo para ver si lo que decia Topaz era cierto y darle su merecido pero no quería hacerla que se sienta mal.

-Te lo prometo-dice Mikey sonriéndole.

Topaz sonríe agradecida al oir eso.

Ambos escuchan un ruido por las escalera para incendio, era como si algo se hubiera estrellado. Mikey saca sus nunchakus y lentamente se acerca a la ventana rezando que no sea ninguno de sus enemigos para que Topaz no este en peligro

Mikey se asoma por la ventana y no ve absolutamente nada, cuando se disponía a regresar con Topaz alguien aterriza frente a el.

-¡AAAAAA!-suelta un pequeño grito.

-¡¿Qué, que pasa Mikey?!-pregunta Topaz asustada.

Mikey voltea a ver a Topaz y ella ve algo en los brazos de Mikey que no creyó ver en ese momento, ve a Doble T (Que había vuelto a la normalidad) con una botella de jugo mientras les sonría a ambos.

-No puede ser-dice Topaz sorprendida.

-Ni yo puedo creerlo-dice Mikey al igual de sorprendido.

-Hola-saluda Doble T sonriéndole.

-Doble T ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Mikey confundido sentándola en la cama.

Doble T no contesta y abraza a Mikey con mucho cariño.

-Aaawww, parece que esa niña te quiere mucho-dice Topaz sonriendo.

Doble T suelta a Mikey y abraza a Topaz con el mismo cariño.

-Al igual que a ti-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-¡WOW!

Los tres voltean y miran a Casey y a Abril parados en la entrada.

-Ah, hola chicos-saluda Mikey.

-Hola Mikey ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunta Abril sonriendo.

-Hace una hora, Topaz y yo comimos pizza-dice Mikey.

-Y ¿Doble T?-pregunta Casey apuntándola.

-A…pues….pues…nos creerían si les dijéramos que ella llego aquí de la nada-dice Mikey sorprendido.

Casey y Abril miraron a Doble T sorprendidos, se intercambiaron miradas para terminar riéndose.

-Jajajajajaja si como no, los bebes no salen de sus hogares y viajan kilómetros a casa de unos amigos-dice Abril divertida cargando a Doble T-Hola lindura.

Mikey y Topaz se intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos y decepcionados, pero sabían que nadie les creería que una niña aparece de la nada.

-Y comieron pizza y no nos guardaron, que groseros-dice Casey molesto.

* * *

Mona Lisa estaba sentada en el muelle viendo el como el sol estaba ocultandose. Aun podía recordar su discusión con Usagi cuando mociono a su familia, ella sabia que él tenia razón, una parte por la que esta buscando el Geno nolaka es porque la podía llevar hacia Lord Hebi para matarlo y vengar a su familia.

Aun podía escuchar el grito de su padre mientras lo herían, los gritos de su madre luchando para protegerla. Sus padres murieron para que pudiera tener un futuro, pero no entendía que futuro podía tener si nunca había visto a alguien digno para ella, aparte ella los asustaba con su humor.

Per se daba cuenta que ella también podía haber muerto si no fuera por el padre de Usagi, él la salvo y la crío como una hija, para ella él también era su padre pero jamás pudo reemplazar a su verdadero padre.

-Lord Hebi pagara por lo que me hizo, por su culpa mis padres están muertos….están muertos por su culpa-dice Mona Lisa furiosa mientras que sus ojos le salían lagrimas.

-Así que es por tus padres-dice una voz detrás de ella.

Mona Lisa voltea y mira a Raph parado detrás de ella cruzando los brazos y detrás de el estaba su motocicleta, se sorprendió de verla ya que no la había oido.

-Raph-dice Mona Lisa sorprendida-¿Q…Que haces aquí?-pregunta furiosa.

-Usagi me dijo que te fuiste furiosa después de que nos separaron-dice Raph acercándose mas a ella.

-Y que ¿Vas a reírte de mi?-pregunta furiosa.

-Escucha, para mi no se me hace divertida la perdida de alguien, yo lamento mucho tu perdida-dice Raph con sinceridad.

-No necesito tu pésame-dice Mona Lisa levantándose furiosa-necesito venganza ¡Y por tu culpa jamás la conseguiré!

-Si te dijera que te ayudare-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Mona Lisa confundida.

-Que te ayudare, yo odio los seres que hacen sufrir a los demás y a ti te lo hicieron de la peor forma-dice Raph.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero tu ayuda?-pregunta Mona Lisa dándole la espalda.

-Porque dudo mucho que tu sola lo consigas-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia-si fuera tu aceptaría porque son muy pocas veces que ofrezco ayuda a gente o a seres que quiero darle una buena paliza o sienta rencor.

-Y yo soy de la que sientes rencor-dice Mona Lisa sonriendo con malicia.

-Bingo.

Mona Lisa ríe un poco al saber que acertó la primera y se vuelve a sentar en donde estaba.

Raph saca una cerveza de su mochila y le ofrece y ella acepta con gusto y Raph saca otra para él.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?-pregunta Raph mientras se sentaba a su lado-¿Te ayudo?

-Eres demasiado insoportable ¿Lo sabias?-pregunta Mona Lisa divertida.

-Mikey me gana el primer lugar-dice Raph orgulloso.

-Pues yo no eh visto nada para que él te gane-dice Mona Lisa.

-Pronto lo veras-dice Raph bebiendo su cerveza.

-¿Sabes que si me ayudas nada cambia entre nosotros?-pegunta Mona Lisa viéndolo.

-Nunca dije que deseo que cambie-dice Raph sonriéndole con malicia.

-Que bueno-dice Mona Lisa volviendo a ver el atardecer-porque jamás pasara-dice en el momento que el sol desaparece.

* * *

Leo se dirigía a su cuarto para descansar un rato pero se detiene al ver la puerta semiabierta de Atenea, se dirige hacia ella para ver como esta y logra verla sentada en su cama olfateando a rosa, mira sorprendido la rosa ya que no recuerda que su hermana haya salido a la superficie.

-Atenea-dice Leo tocando la puerta.

-Gran Ninja-dice Atenea un poco nerviosa-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo quería ver como estas-dice Leo sonriéndole.

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias-dice Atenea sonriéndole.

-¿Y esa rosa?-pregunta viéndola.

-Ah...pues me la encontré por las alcantarillas, se me hizo raro verla ahí pero esta muy bonita que decidí traérmela-dice Atenea tratando de recuperar su don para mentir ya que no quería meter en problemas a Usagi.

Leo sabia que su hermana estaba mintiendo ya que nota nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Quién tiraría una rosa a las alcantarillas?-pregunta Leo siguiéndole el juego.

-No se-contesta Atenea sintiendo un aire de alivio al ver que logro engañarlo.

-Bueno, iré a ver a Donnie-dice Leo saliendo.

Ateena suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver que Leo se fue.

Leo corre hacia el laboratorio de Donnie donde lo encuentra trabajando con los relojes.

-¡Donnie!-dice Leo cerrando al puerta con seguro-¡Tenemos que hablar!

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Donnie preocupado por la reacción de Leo.

-Encontré a Atenea con una rosa en la mano, y eso que ella no salio a la superficie ni a las alcantarillas-dice Leo celoso.

-¿De donde la sacaría?-pregunta Donnie confundido y sintiendo celos.

-Usagi, el su salio a la superficie esta tarde-dice Leo celoso.

-Usagi-dice Donnie celoso-Debemos de hablar con él para decirle que se aleje de nuestra hermana-dice dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Aun no-dice Leo-solo dije Usagi porque el es primer sospechoso, mejor dicho es el principal sospechoso.

-Desde que vio a nuestra hermana no le quita los ojos de encima-dice Donnie celoso-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Por ahora vigilarlo, si lo encontramos queriendo tener algo con nuestra hermana lo amenazaremos-dice Leo celoso.

-Leo, jamás creí que volvería a preguntar esto ¿Seguro que funcionara?-pregunta Donnie cruzando los brazos.

-Por él bien de Atenea, espero que si-dice Leo-Acabamos de recuperarla y no estoy dispuesto a que nos la quiten de nuevo-dice furioso.

-Estoy contigo-dice Donnie.

-Por ahora que quede entre nosotros, si le decimos a Raph y a Mikey de esto de seguro se pondrán como locos-dice Leo.

-Ni que lo digas-dice Donnie imaginándoselo.

-_Mas vale que no intentes nada con mi hermana Usagi, porque eso jamás te lo permitiré-_Piensa Leo demasiado celoso

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Hermanos celosos al ataque XD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios cuídense ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disculpe la tardanza, es que quería terminar rápido la de Lazos a través del tiempo**

**Pero ahora continuare con este Fic ^^**

**Espero que les guste este Chapter**

* * *

**2 semanas después**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Topaz se fue a vivir con Casey y Abril, dos semanas en que Doble T entro en la vida de las Tortugas, dos semanas en que Leo y Donnie tenían bien vigilado a Usagi de que no se acercara a su hermana.

Usagi ya sabia que los chicos podrían ponerse celoso y si el se acercaba a su hermana, y no los culpaba ya que el sentía un poco de celos ya que había visto muy a menudo a Raph y a Mona Lisa juntos. Pero el controlaba sus celos sabiendo que esta en una situación similar.

Mikey es el único que no se había dado cuenta de nada sobre sus hermanos ya que estaba muy ocupado cuidando de Topaz haciendo todo lo que pueda para lograr ganarse su corazón al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de Doble T a quien nadie ha descubierto lo que es en realidad.

Durante dos semanas Atenea ha recibido una rosa con un poema cada tarde en su cuarto, ella los guarda en un cofre y lo guarda en su armario, ella sabe que poco a poco Usagi se esta ganando su corazón, pero ella tenia miedo que en cuanto se entere de su pasado la rechacé y por eso luchaba en contra de sus sentimientos para no salir lastimada. Además sabe que Usagi es el mejor amigo de sus hermanos y no quería que su amistad terminara por su culpa.

Los chicos habían logrado conseguir otro refrigerador de la basura, Donnie lo limpio y en menos de dos días lo dejo como nuevo y mucho mejor que el anterior. Pero los chicos rezaban por encontrar al responsable de la destrucción del refrigerador pasado.

Atenea entra al laboratorio de Donnie quien aun seguía ocupado con los relojes que les permitiría volverse humanos, se esforzaba mucho por al fin conseguirlo para poder ir a la superficie para poder caminar tranquilamente por las calles sin ningún peligro ni que la gente se asuste al verlos.

-Hola Donnie, te traje un poco de café-dice Atenea dándole la taza.

-Gracias hermanita-dice Donnie bebiéndola-Mmmm junto como me gusta-sonriendo.

-¿Cómo vas con los relojes?-pregunta viendo el reloj medio armado.

-Muy bien, si sigo así pronto seremos humanos-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-Que bueno, bueno te dejo para que trabajes-dice Atenea yéndose.

-Adiós hermana-dice Donnie continuando su trabajo.

Atenea sale del laboratorio de Donnie para ser jalada por Mikey hacia su cuarto.

-¡MIKEY! ¡Mikey detente!-dice Atenea al mismo tiempo que Mikey mete a Atenea a su cuarto y cierra con seguro-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Mikey?!-pregunta enojada.

-¡Ayúdame con un poema!-suplica Mikey.

Atenea mira impactada a Mikey ya que había dicho algo que jamás creyó escuchar en su vida de su boca.

-Ayudarte con un poema-dice Atenea impactada-Tu…quieres….escribir un poema

-Si, un poema de amor-dice Mikey desesperado.

-¿Quieres escribir un poema de amor?-pregunta impactada-Pero… ¿Para que querías hacer un poe….. Ah… ¿Es para Topacio verdad?-pregunta sonriendo.

-Así es, Atenea es definitivo me enamore perdidamente de ella, ella es la mujer de mi vida además ella me recuerda a Amy. Es ella hermanita, ella es la mujer que será mi esposa-dice Mikey sonriendo enormemente.

-¡Wow Mikey tranquilo!-dice Atenea agarrándolo de los hombros.

-No puedo hermana, quiero estar a su lado para siempre, protegerla, cuidarla en la salud y enfermedad, para bien y para mal y en…

-No te estas casando-dice Atenea interrumpiéndolo divertida.

-Aun-dice Mikey sonriendo enamorado.

-Aun-dice Atenea divertida-Sabes, me alegro que te fijaras en ella, se nota que una gran muchacha de buen corazón, justamente la mujer que quiero para ti-dice sonriendo.

-Y eso no es todo, ella es mi alma gemela ¿Te acuerdas de las ultimas bromas que hice esta semana?

-Como olvidarlo, Raph sigue furioso contigo por lo que le hiciste-dice Atenea.

-Topaz me ayudo, ella también es experta en bromas, sabe lanzar globos de agua a una perfecta distancia sin que se reviente ¡Es perfecta!-dice enamorado.

-Wow, se nota que te hechizo el corazón-dice Atenea sentando a Mikey en su cama-pero cálmate Romeo que tu Julieta aun esta disponible.

-¡Claro que no!-dice Mikey ofendido.

-Te recuerdo que ella no es tu novia ni tu esposa-dice Atenea.

-Lo se pero…. No quiero imaginármela con otra persona, ni con ese Damen-dice Mikey furioso.

-¿Quién es Damen?-pregunta confundida.

-Su psicólogo-contesta Mikey.

-¿El amigo de Abril?-pregunta confundida y Mikey asiente-No tienes que temer Mikey, los psicólogos tienen estrictamente prohibido salir con sus pacientes-dice tranquila-_Aunque esa regla deja de existir en cuando deja de ser su paciente_-piensa preocupada.

Mikey decide mejor callarse ya que olvido que le había prometido a Topaz de no decir nada de sus sospechas.

-Muy bien, te ayudare con el poema-dice Atenea agarrando un cuaderno.

-¡¿En serio?!-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Si, me muero de ver a uno de mis hermanos casarse y me de un sobrino biológico-dice Atenea divertida.

-Pues hasta ahora se que tendré una hija que se llamara Miwa-dice Mikey.

-Miwa, que hermoso nombre-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-Lo se, pero si tengo un hijo planeo llamarlo Cody-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Cody ¿Como el descendiente de Donnie, Casey y Abril?

-Si

-Muy bien, pero para que tengas a tus hijos necesitas a la madre y tu quieres que sea Topaz.

Mikey asiente.

-Muy bien, comencemos con la….

Atenea no termina ya que Doble T aparece en medio de los dos.

-¡Doble T!-exclama Atenea impactada.

-Hola Doble T ¿Cómo estas?-pregunta Mikey alzándola en brazos.

Atenea voltea a ver la puerta que sigue cerrada con llave sorprendiéndola y confundiéndola aun mas ya que es imposible que haya llegado así de la nada.

-Llego aquí de la nada ¿Cómo es posible?-dice Atenea sorprendida.

-Eso hace ella, aparece de la nada. Acuérdate que te lo conté-dice Mikey sin dejar de abrazar a Doble T.

Atenea comienza a recordar que hace dos semanas Mikey volvió a la guarida con Doble T sorprendiendo a todos ya que nadie recuerda de que el se la haya llevado, les contó como ella apareció en la casa de Casey y Abril y obviamente nadie le creyó y sus hermanos se burlaron de él. Claro que después cosas raras pasaron, a Leo se le desaparecieron sus katanas pero aparecieron destruidas en la sala en miles de pedazos, el saco de Raph amaneció hecho pedazos y el laboratorio de Donnie apareció destruida su cafetera, el pobre genio lloro mucho y eso nadie lo puede negar pero dijo que tenía otra guardada. Ella y el Maestro Splinter fueron los únicos que no se burlaron y no les pasó nada a ellos ni a sus pertenencias, ni siquiera Mikey fue afectado. Se dieron cuenta que el quien destruyo sus cosas también fue quien destruyo el refrigerado, sus tres hermanos no durmieron por tres días hasta encontrar el responsable y hasta ahora nada había pasado.

-Pero eso es imposible Mikey, un bebe no aparece de la nada-dice Atenea sorprendida.

-Pues ella si-dice Mikey.

-Bueno… luego hablaremos de eso. Ahora con tu poema-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-Si-dice Mikey sentándose con Doble T.

* * *

Topaz estaba sentada en el asiento especial para la psicología con los ojos bien cerrados mientras escuchaba a Damen hablar.

-Escucha bien mi voz Topacio, únicamente concéntrate en mi voz. Trata de recordar cuando eras niña, recuerda la voz de tu madre, la voz de tu padre y la de tus hermanos, si es que tuviste, y la de tus amigos-dice Damen.

Topaz se esforzaba por tratar de escucharlos, pero nada, solo recordaba el momento que desperto y el primero que ve son los ojos de Mikey. Su primer y mejor amigo del mundo.

-¿Recuerdas algo Topacio?

Topaz niega sin abrir los ojos.

-Muy bien ábrelos-dice Damen.

Topaz los abre y se sienta en el asiento con tristeza.

-Interesante, después de casi dos semanas de terapia y aun no hay resultados-dice Damen sorprendido.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?-pregunta Topaz con tristeza.

-Posiblemente el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza fue tan fuerte que debió de ocultar tus recuerdo en una parte profunda del cerebro-dice Damen sentándose en su escritorio-Jamás había visto algo así en mi vida, para este momento ya habrías recordado aunque sea la voz de tu madre.

-En el fondo dudo mucho que la haya tenido-dice Topaz viéndolo con tristeza.

-Uno nunca sabe Topacio-dice Damen sonriendo-Pero no te preocupes, no descansare hasta que hayas recuperado la mayor parte de tus recuerdos y sepas que fue de tu familia.

Topaz sonríe agradecida al oír eso.

-Muy bien Topacio nuestro tiempo se acabo-dice Damen acompañándola hacia la puerta-Nos veremos el viernes-dice abriendo la puerta.

-Ya término-dice Abril levantándose del sillón dejando la revista.

-Si, las veo el viernes-dice Damen.

-Claro que si, adiós Damen-dice Abril llevándose a Topaz.

Damen cierra la puerta y llama a su contacto.

-_Hola._

-Soy yo, Damen-dice Damen sentándose en su escritorio.

-_¡Damen ya era hora de que llamaras!_-dice la mujer furiosa.

_-_Lo lamento, estuve ocupado ¿Quería saber si te llego la foto de la chica con amnesia que te conté?-pregunta sonriendo con malicia.

-_Claro que si, es muy hermosa la muchacha. La puse en nuestra página y ya la gente esta ofreciendo más de diez mil dólares por ella_-dice sonriendo con malicia-_Tienes que traerla ya._

-No puedo, ella viene acompañada de Abril, o a veces de Casey-dice Damen furioso.

-_Tienes que traerla, esa chica nos dará un buen dinero_-dice la mujer furiosa.

-Lo se, mira solo hay que esperar que Abril tenga a su hijo, así Topaz vendrá sola y así podré llevártela para que hagas con ella lo que quiera-dice Damen sonriendo con malicia.

-_Mas te vale Damen, quiero esa chica ahora-_dice la mujer al mismo tiempo que cuelga.

Damen sonríe con malicia al oír eso.

-No te preocupes hermanita que muy pronto te llevare a esa chica. Pero antes ella será mía-dice sonriendo con malicia mientras veía una fotografía de Topaz-Esa amnesia me esta beneficiando

* * *

Topaz caminaba por la calle con Abril y siente escalofríos asustándola.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunta Abril preocupada.

-Si, creo que si…. Sentí un escalofrío-dice Topaz un poco asustada.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?

-No Abril, estoy bien… gracias-dice Topaz sonriendo.

Abril no muy convencida asienten y siguen caminando hacia el restaurante para comer.

Topaz no quería decirle que desde que conoció a Damen siempre sentía escalofríos, tiene el presentimiento de que algo no anda bien con él, pero no quería ser malagradecida y decirle. El único que sabe lo que ella siente es Mikey ya que el es el único con quien puede confiar ya que es su único mejor amigo.

-¡AAAHHHH!-grita Abril de dolor.

-¡Abril!-dice Topaz deteniéndose a ayudarla- ¿Abril que tienes?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Abril de dolor.

-¡Abril!-dice Topaz aterrada.

-¡¿Qué tiene señorita?!-pregunta una señora preocupada.

-El….el bebe….mi bebe ya….ya viene-dice Abril con sintiendo fuerte dolores en su barriga.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**¡Oh por Dios, Abril ya tendrá a su bebe! ¡¿Qué creen que vaya a ser?!**

**No se pierdan el prox Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	19. Chapter 19

-¡NADA!-grita Mona Lisa furiosa dirigiéndose hacia la guarida junto con Raph-¡Ha pasado dos semanas y no hay ningún rastro del Geno nolana ni de Lord Hebi.

-Con esa actitud jamás los encontraras ¿Yo dije eso?-pregunta confundido.

-No me importa, tenemos tres meses y medio para encontrarlos antes de que vuelvan a hacer el ritual-dice Mona Lisa desesperada.

-Ya lo se, y se supone que usarían a Doble T para eso ¿Crees que Lord Hebi la buscara?

-El es capaz de cualquier cosa Raph, y si, el se atreverá a buscarla sin importar nada, no descansara hasta encontrarla-dice Mona Lisa enojada-Durante años lo estaba siguiendo incluso me quede aqui para encontrar el Geno nolaka y no me rendire hasta conseguir mi venganza.

-Oye, si yo fuera tu yo...

-¡LO LOGRE!-grita Donnie desde la guarida interrumpiendo a Raph.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunta Mona Lisa asustada por el grito.

Raph no responde y corre hacia la guarida seguido por Mona Lisa y al llegar se encuentran con Leo tocando la puerta del laboratorio de Donnie y los demás estaban reunidos en la sala asustados por el grito.

-¡Donnie ábreme la puerta!-ordena Leo tratando de abrirla.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!-pregunta Raph acercándose a los demás.

-No sabemos, Donnie grito de repente y no quiere salir de su laboratorio-contesta Gennosuke preocupado.

-Espero que este bien-dice el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

-Debe estarlo, no oyeron que grito...

-¡LO LOGRE!-grita Donnie desde su laboratorio interrumpiendo a Mikey.

-Si, así grito-dice Mikey divertido.

Donnie sale de su laboratorio emocionado.

-¡Donnie! ¡¿Estas bien?!-pregunta Atenea preocupada.

-Claro hermanita, pero no creerán que paso-dice Donnie emocionado.

-Descubriste quien destruyo el refrigerador y nuestras cosas-contesta Raph furioso.

-Reparaste tu cafetera-dice Atenea.

-El responsable de nuestras cosas es aun desconocido y mi cafetera….esta irreparable-dice con tristeza-pero no es eso.

-¿Entonces?-pregunta Leo confundido.

_-¿Cuál es la razón que me interrumpieras la creación de mi poema?-_piensa Mikey furioso.

Donnie muestra una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Lo logre! ¡Termine los relojes, ahora podremos convertirnos en humanos!-dice Donnie emocionado.

Su familia se impactan al oír eso, no podían creer que después de mucho tiempo Donnie por fin creo los famosos relojes que los ayudarían a convertirse en humanos y poder salir a la superficie a la luz del día sin ocultarse entre las sombras y que la gente se aterre al verlos.

-¿Q….Que dijiste?-pregunta Raph en shock.

-Que termine por fin los relojes-dice Donnie mostrándoselos.

Los chicos miran diez relojes de diferentes colores, uno era azul fuerte, rojo, naranja, morado, negro, color vino, azul aqua, café, verde y gris.

-Espera ¿Tanta emoción por unos simples relojes?-pregunta Mona Lisa confundida.

-Si amigo, ¿Que tiene de emocionante?-pregunta Gennosuke confundido.

-¿Cuál es la razón Donnie?-pregunta Usagi tranquilo.

-Ya lo verán-dice Donnie poniéndose dejando los relojes en la mesa y poniéndose el morado-solo deben de apretar el botón rojo y….-Donnie aprieta el botón rojo y su cuerpo comienza a iluminarse.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-pregunta Gennosuke confundido.

El cuerpo de Donnie deja de iluminarse pero todos se impactan al ver que su tortuga genio se había transformado en un apuesto joven de cabello castaño corto, ojos verdes, piel morena, lleva puesta una camiseta morada, pantalón negro y botas negras.

-¿Qué tal?-pregunta Donnie sonriendo emocionado.

Todos lo miran en estado de shock al ver a Donnie convertido en humano.

-T…Te transformaste en un humano-dice Atenea impactada.

-Así es, Damas y Caballeros con esto podremos ir a la superficie sin estar ocultándonos-dice Donnie orgulloso extendiéndole los relojes.

Leo mira a sus hermanos sorprendido mientras que Mikey veía emocionado los relojes, sentía que gracias a ese invento lo ayudaría a poder salir mas con Topaz sin tener que ocultarse y lograr enamorarla.

-¡SIGO YO!-grita Mikey empujando a Raph hacia Mona Lisa.

-¡OYE!-grita Raph antes de darse cuenta que esta frente a Mona Lisa-A….-se sonroja como tomate al igual que ella por la cercanía-perdón-alegándose.

-No hay problema-dice Mona Lisa sonrojada.

-Voy por el espejo-dice Donnie yéndose hacia su laboratorio.

Mikey agarra el reloj naranja y aprieta el botón rojo comenzando a iluminarse su cuerpo y al desaparecer la luz todos se impactan al ver que el miembro mas joven de la familia se transformo en un apuesto chico de cabello rubio corto, piel blanca, ojos celestes, un poquito mas bajito que Donnie, camiseta naranja con mangas negras, pantalón azul y zapatos negros. Al terminar la transformación Donnie regresa del laboratorio y se sorprende mucho al ver la transformación de su hermano, pone el espejo frente a Mikey y comienza a observarse emocionado.

-¡Wow Mikey!-dice Raph impactado.

-Estás muy guapo-dice Atenea sorprendida.

-Lo soy ¿Verdad?-pregunta Mikey siguiendo verse en el espejo.

-Tanto que conquistarías a cualquier chica, al igual que Donnie-dice Atenea sonriendo logrando que Donnie se sonrojara.

-_Yo ya tengo una chica_-piensa Mikey emocionado.

-¡Muy bien nuestro turno!-dice Raph agarrando el reloj rojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice Leo agarrando el reloj azul.

-Ten el tuyo Atenea-dice Donnie entregándole el reloj Aqua-También ustedes, les hice un reloj-dice extendiéndolo a los demás.

-¿Qué?-dice Usagi sorprendido.

-Por mi esta bien-dice Gennosuke agarrando el reloj gris.

-¿Nos hiciste un reloj?-pregunta Mona Lisa sorprendida-¿Por qué?

-Porque ustedes son nuestros amigos y eso los hace miembro de nuestra familia-contesta Donnie.

-Hijo mío, agradezco que nos hayas hecho un reloj para ser humanos, pero creo que yo paso. Me gusta me verdadera forma-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Lo se Maestro Splinter, pero si tenemos una reunión y no podemos ir por ser mutantes o criaturas de otra dimensión es mejor ir disfrazado y disfrutar la vida-dice Donnie sonriendo.

El Maestro Splinter sonríe a su hijo al oír eso.

-Vamos, consérvelos y sin no lo quieran usar pues guárdenlo por si en un futuro lo tengan que usar-dice Donnie.

Usagi y Mona Lisa se vieron y después Usagi agarro el reloj negro y Mona Lisa el color vino.

-Maestro Splinter-dice Donnie extendiéndole el reloj café.

El Maestro Splinter sonríe ya que sabe que sus hijos no dejaran de insistir y lo agarra.

Todos se ponen los relojes, se miran entre ellos nerviosos por la transformación.

-Si me transformo en el Jorobado de Notre Dame te juro Donnie que te despides de tu otra cafetera-dice Raph en tono amenazante.

Donnie se aterra al oír eso.

-_Que se transforme en el Jorobado de Notre Dame-_piensa Mikey emocionado.

Todos aprietan el botón rojo transformándose en humanos.

-No…puede…ser-dice Mikey impactado.

Leo se transforma en un apuesto joven de cabello negro azulado, ojos azul celestes, piel blanca, sus músculos eran poquito mas grandes que las de Donnie y Mikey, era un poco mas alto que Donnie, lleva puesta una camisa azul oscura, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

Raph se transforma en un apuesto joven de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos celestes, piel morena, sus músculos son más grandes que los de Leo, camiseta rojo sangre, pantalón negro con partes rotas y zapatos negros.

-Esto si me gusta-dice Raph viendo sus músculos.

Atenea se transforma de nuevo en su forma humana cuando era Saya, su blusa es azul aqua, pantalón negro y botas negras.

Atenea se mira en el espejo y se entristece al ver su antigua forma humana de nuevo frente a ella, ella no sentía ninguna emoción de verla si no le daba una gran tristeza y recuerdo dolorosos. Podía ver a cuanta gente ella asesino en su forma humana.

Leo se da cuenta y abraza a su hermana con fuerza para que sintiera que no esta sola.

-Tranquila princesa-dice Leo limpiándole las lagrimas-estas hermosa.

Atenea sonríe al oír eso y se da cuenta que Leo también se parece a ella en su forma humana.

-Gracias Gran Ninja-dice Atenea sonriendo.

Usagi se transforma en un apuesto joven de la misma estura de Leo, piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello negro, lleva puesta una camisa negra con símbolos japoneses blancos, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

-Wow-dice Atenea sorprendida de ver a Usagi.

Usagi voltea a ver a Atenea y se impacta al ver lo hermosa que se ve, Leo y Donnie se dan cuenta y se ponen frente a su hermana fingiendo que solo se pusieron nomás ahí.

Gennosuke se transforma en un hombre de veintiocho años, un poco gordo, piel morena, ojos negros, cabello negro, camisa ris con símbolos japoneses negros, pantalón gris y zapatos negros.

-Oigan ¿Por qué yo me veo mas gordo que ustedes?-pregunta Gennosuke enojado.

Mona Lisa se transforma en una bella jovencita de piel morena, ojos azules, su cabello sigue intacto al igual que su peinado y aun conservaba su ropa. En cuanto Raph la mira se queda embobado al ver su belleza.

Ella quería negarlo pero en cuanto vio a Raph como humano sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por lo guapo que esta.

El Maestro Splinter se transforma en un señor de sesenta cuatro años con la misma estatura, cabello gris, su barba sigue igual como la tenia, piel blanca, ojos negros, sigue usando su mismo atuendo solo que lleva sandalias cafes.

-No puede ser-dice Mona Lisa sin poder creer lo que era-¡Soy humana!

-Corrección ¡Somos humanos!-dice Mikey emocionado.

-¡Donnie eres un genio!-dice Raph emocionado.

-Es cierto Donnie, lo que usted creo es una maravilla-dice Usagi.

-Un gran invento hijo mío-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, me alegro que les haya gustado-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-Oye hermano ¿Para quién es el reloj verde?-pregunta Mikey viendo el reloj.

-Es para Leatherhead, no creerán que me olvide de él-contesta Donnie divertido.

-Me muero por verlo como humano-dice Atenea emocionada.

-Lo que yo me muero es que nos vean todos como humanos-dice Mikey cargando a Doble T-¿verdad pequeña?

Doble T estaba igual de sorprendida de ver a todos como humanos, pero no le importo ya que sabían que seguían siendo ellos.

-Si-contesta sonriendo.

De pronto el teléfono de Donnie comienza a sonar y ve que es el teléfono de Abril.

-Vaya, es Abril-dice Donnie contestando-Hola Ab….Topaz…. ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de AAAAAAAAAA!

Donnie no termina de hablar ya que Mikey le arrebata el teléfono y lo empuja.

-Hola Topaz, no creerás lo que….. ¡Espera tranquila! ¿Qué pasa con Abril?-pregunta Mikey preocupado.-¡¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿Estas Segura?!-pregunta impactado- ¡Si…si vamos para allá! pero ¡¿Ya llamaste a Casey?!-pregunta alterado-¡Muy bien, vamos a…. ¿Dónde están?... Ok, se donde esta y vamos para allá-dice colgando- ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AL HOSPITAL!

-¡¿Qué pasa Mikey?!-pregunta Leo preocupado.

-¡Abril ya va a dar a Luz! ¡Nuestro sobrino ya va a nacer!-dice Mikey sonriendo.

Al oír eso todos corren hacia el auto y a toda velocidad se dirigen hacia el hospital para conocer al bebe.

* * *

**Wow, por fin Donnie termino de crear los relojes**

**Espero que les haya gustado este chapter**

**¿Cómo reaccionara Casey, Abril y Topaz cuando los miren como humanos?**

**¿Cómo reaccionara Topaz al ver a Mikey como humano?**

**¿Qué será el bebe?**

**Por favor voten para saber que sexo será el bebe ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Brooklyn Hospital Center**

Casey caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, preocupado y aterrado por no tener noticia de su esposa y su hijo mientras que Topaz estaba sentada preocupada y esperando noticias del doctor.

-Tranquilo Casey, ya veras que todo saldrá bien-dice Topaz tratando de calmarlo

-¡Como puedo estar calmado! ¡Ha pasado horas desde que mi esposa e hijo entraron al hospital y aun no dicen nada!-dice desesperado.

-Solamente a pasado media hora-dice una enfermera quien estaba ocupada arreglando unos papeles en el escritorio.

-¡¿No creen que es demasiado?!-pregunta desesperado.

-¿Es su primer bebe?-pregunta la enfermera.

-Si.

-Con razón-dice divertida ganándose el odio de Casey.

-Cálmate Casey, ya veras que pronto habrá noticias-dice Topaz.

-¿Obviamente no recuerdas estos casos verdad?-pregunta Casey cruzando los brazos.

Topaz solo se encoge de hombros

-Tarda mucho ¡MUCHO!-grita desesperado.

-Me di cuenta-dice Topaz.

De repente los chicos junto con el Maestro Splinter, Doble T, Usagi. Gennosuke y Mona Lisa entran al hospital y se acercan rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡¿Cómo esta Abril?!-pregunta el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

Casey y Topaz se miran confundidos.

-Disculpe…. ¿Los conozco?-pregunta Casey confundido.

-Por favor Casey, ¿No te acuerdas de nosotros?-pregunta Raph divertido

-No, enserio los…-Casey deja de hablar ya que ve a Doble T en brazos de Mikey-¡¿Dónde encontraron esa niña?!

-Casey somos nosotros-dice Mikey preocupado.

-Creo que debieron avisarle-dice Mona Lisa a Usagi.

-Estoy contigo-dice Usagi.

Topaz comienza a ver a Mikey a los ojos sintiendo que conocía perfectamente esos ojos, él logra sentir que ella lo esta viendo y se sonroja.

-Denme esa niña-dice Casey agarrando a Doble T-Ahora díganme ¿Quiénes son ustedes y de donde sacaron a esta bebe?-pregunta enojado.

-Creo que debimos haberte llamado antes de venir-dice Leo a Atenea

Atenea sabia que Casey no la reconocería ya que él la conoció muy bien como Ally Parker quien era tan solo un disfraz y era demasiado diferente a Saya a la que tampoco podría reconocer ya que siempre llevaba puesto una mascara cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro.

-Escucha Casey, cálmate y escúchanos-dice Atenea.

-¡No me calmare hasta que me digan ¿Quie….

-¡Casey espera!-dice Topaz acercadose a Mikey.

-¡¿Ahora que Topaz?!-Pregunta Casey furioso pero al recordar la situación de Topaz se sorprende-¿N…No me digas que tu los…los conoces?

Topaz mira a Mikey a los ojos sorprendida.

-M…Mikey ¿E…. Eres tu?-pregunta Topaz agarrando con cuidado su mejilla.

Mikey sonríe y se sonroja al sentir la mano de Topaz en su mejilla.

-S….S….Si jejejeje soy yo…. La….la misma tortuga que te encontró en las alcantarillas-dice Mikey nervioso.

La enfermera lo escucha y se confunde al oír eso.

Los chicos sonríen al ver que Topaz reconoció a Mikey.

-C…Chicos-dice Casey impactado-¿S….Son ustedes?

-En persona Casey-dice Raph sonriendo.

-P….Pero

-Fue gracias a Donnie-dice Mona Lisa sonriendo.

-Mona Lisa ¿E…Eres tu?-pregunta impactado reconociendola.

-Si, al igual que Usagi y Gennosuke-dice Mona Lisa sonriendo.

-E…Es increíble-dice Topaz sorprendida-No puedo creer que sean ustedes.

-Pues lo somos-dice Mikey sonriendo.

Doble T se estira hacia donde esta Topaz y Casey se la entrega.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunta Topaz emocionada.

-Pues todo esto es gracias a….

-¿Familiares de Abril Jones?-pregunta un Doctor interrumpiendo a Mikey.

-¡Yo soy su marido!-contesta Casey nervioso.

-Su esposa esta lista para dar luz, así que necesito que se prepare para estar ahí-dice el Doctor.

-¿E…Estar donde?-pregunta Casey nervioso.

-En el parto, su esposa quiere que este con ella-dice el Doctor tratando de no reír ya que siempre ha visto esos casos y le da mucha risa-La enfermera le dará la ropa que usara durante el parto y lo llevara a donde se realizara el parto-dice retirándose.

Casey se queda como estatua cuando el doctor le dijo parto, el quería y no estar en el parto ya que tenia demasiado miedo de lo que vería.

-Tranquilo Casey, todo saldrá bien-dice el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Es fácil para usted decirlo-dice Casey aterrado.

-Si, a mis hijos yo los encontré y de en tan solo un día me convertí en padre-dice el Maestro Splinter tranquilo.

De pronto la misma enfermera quien se gano el odio de Casey se acerca con la ropa.

-Aquí tiene señor Jones-dice la enfermera entregándole la ropa-ahora acompáñeme-dice llevándoselo.

Casey mira sus amigos quienes solo le decían adiós con la mano mientras desaparecía.

-Bueno, esto tardara un buen rato, creo que iré por un café-dice Donnie yéndose.

-Te acompaño-dice el Maestro Splinter siguiéndolo.

-Yo me iré al auto, deje mi cerveza-dice Raph yéndose.

-¡Incluso aquí trajiste cerveza!-dice Atenea furiosa.

-Si y ¿Qué?-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia.

-No dejare que te acerques al bebe-dice Atenea furiosa.

-Ya lo veremos-dice Raph.

-Diez dólares incluyendo el desayuno si es una niña-dice Mona Lisa.

-Trato hecho-dice Usagi sonriendo.

-Mikey cuéntame ¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunta Topaz emocionada.

-Pues hace tiempo Donnie…..

* * *

Baxter Stockman estaba terminando de arreglar el techo para que se abriera y mostrara la luna para cuando llegue el momento, aun no podía entender que quería Lord Hebi con la niña pero no se atrevía a preguntar ya que lo ve como un ser peligroso.

-¿Cómo vas con el techo?-pregunta Lord Hebi acercándose.

-Muy bien, unos arreglos mas y estará listo-dice Stockman tranquilo.

-Excelente-dice sonriendo con malicia

-Aun no entiendo Lord Hebi ¿Por qué es tan importante esa niña?-pregunta Stockman deseoso por saber.

-Todo a su tiempo, por ahora estoy esperando que uno de mis Ninjas vuelva de mi mundo una información que quiero y nos servirá en unos meses-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

-Y… ¿Se puede saber que es?

-Pronto lo sabrás, pronto lo sabrás-dice Lord Hebi yéndose dejando a Stockman solo.

* * *

Raph estaba recargado en el Tortumovil mientras bebia una de las cinco latas de cerveza que lleva siempre en el auto, logro encontrar un buen lugar para esconderlas sin que Atenea se de cuenta.

Raph escucha unos pasos acercándose y deseando que no sea su hermana voltea y se encuentra a Mona Lisa acercándose a él.

-Eres adicto a la cerveza-dice Mona Lisa recargándose en el auto.

-Y tu adicta a la venganza-dice Raph.

-Yo tengo mi motivo-dice Mona Lisa enojada.

-Y yo los míos para beber-dice Raph ofreciéndole una cerveza.

-Gracias-dice Mona Lisa agarrándola-Y dime…. ¿Siempre tu hermana es así cuando se trata de tus cervezas?-pregunta divertida.

-Si, ella cree que yo necesito beber agua solo porque es mas refrescante, saludable y lo mas importante ¡Barata! Por favor, seria un milagro que yo abandonara estas hermosuras-dice Raph divertido mientras bebía.

Mona Lisa ríe divertida.

-¿Te parece chistoso?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Jajajaja si, porque no te imagino a ti sin tus amadas cervezas-dice Mona Lisa divertida-Si así eres tu no quiero imaginarme como serás con tu esposa e hijos.

-¿Quién dice que me casare algún día?

-Pues…. Atenea me dijo que no puede esperar a que uno de ustedes la convierta en tía-dice Mona Lisa divertida.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente con ella-dice Raph enojado y rojo como tomate.

-Oye ¿No te parece extraño?-pregunta Mona Lisa viendo a un grupo de doctores entrando al hospital.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que estemos aquí afuera tranquilos sin que ningún humano se aterre de vernos-dice Mona Lisa.

Raph se da cuenta que ella tiene razón, se había olvidado que no estaba en la azotea o escondido entre las sombras, él estaba afuera en tierra firme donde los humanos lo podían ver sin que se aterren.

-Tienes razón, bendito sean estos relojes-dice Raph sonriendo.

Un grupo de enfermeras pasan por donde están ellos y al ver a Raph no pueden evitar no quitarle los ojos de encima y suspirar.

-¿Ya viste?, que guapo-dice una enfermera sonrojada.

-Si, de seguro es un ángel caído del cielo-dice otra enfermera enamorada.

-Yo lo vi primero-dice otra enfermera.

Raph siente que se sonroja al oír todos esos halagos y Mona Lisa no entiende por que pero siente un gran odio hacia esas enfermeras.

-Sabes que, ser humano tiene sus ventajas-dice Raph tranquilo.

-Si, que ventajas-dice Mona Lisa sarcástica mientras bebía su cerveza-por cierto ¿Qué crees que el bebe sea?

-No se, espero que sea niño para que sean pocas mujeres-dice Raph divertido.

-Ja, ja muy gracioso-dice Mona Lisa sarcástica.

* * *

-….Y eso fue lo que paso-termina Mikey de explicarle todo a Topaz.

-Increíble, jamás me imagine que esto podría pasar-dice Topaz sorprendida.

-Lo se, también a mi me cuenta trabajo creérmelo…. Oye ¿Qué tal me veo como humano?-pregunta Mikey levantándose para que lo viera bien.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-pregunta Topaz confundida.

-Porque tu opinión me importa, siempre me importara tu opinión-dice Mikey sonriendo agarrándole la mano

Topaz siente un choque eléctrico en cuanto Mikey toca su mano y se sonroja un poco al oír las palabras de Mikey ya que siente que es alguien importante. No sabe porque pero siente que es la primera vez que siente algo así.

-Pues… te vez muy guapo y tierno que conquistarías a cualquier chica-dice Topaz sonriendo sonrojada.

-_¡Si! ¡Justamente lo que Atenea me dijo!-_piensa Mikey contento.

-Pero….

-Pero-dice Mikey asustado por lo que ella dirá.

-Yo te prefiero como tortuga Mikey-dice Topaz sonriendo mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Mikey se impacta al oír eso, la mujer que ama acaba de decir que lo quiere más como tortuga que como humano, tiene grandes deseos de abrazarla y besarla pero tiene miedo de arruinar la hermosa amistad que tiene aunque él quiera que sea algo mas.

Mikey logra ver a Gennosuke detrás de Topaz haciendo caras de beso haciéndolo enojar. Desde hace dos semanas Gennosuke, Raph y Casey lo molestaban burlándose del amor que siente por Topaz, a Casey lo perdonara esta vez por lo del bebe pero ahora es tiempo para la venganza.

-¿Sucede algo Mikey?-pregunta Topaz

-No, nada-dice Mikey sonriéndole mientras planeaba su venganza-_Lamentaran haberse burlado de mi_-piensa sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

**Ay no, los chicos probaran la furia de Mikey el rey de las bromas XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Solo falta Karai, Leatherhead y Abril de verlos como humanos**

**No se pierdan el prox Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Afueras del hospital**

-Ya hable con Karai y dice ya viene en camino-dice Leo a Atenea.

-¿Le contaste sobre los relojes?-pregunta Atenea preocupada por ese detalle.

-Pues con lo que acaba de pasar con Casey obviamente se lo conté-dice Leo divertido-No lo puede creer y esta ansiosa de vernos, incluso llame a Ángel y le conté lo mismo.

-¿A quien?-pregunta Atenea confundida.

-Claro, tú no conoces a Ángel. Bueno ella también es una amiga que conoce nuestra existencia desde que ella era una niña hace años. Además es muy amiga de Casey así que viene corriendo para ver el bebe-dice Leo tranquilo.

-Wow, me muero por conocerla-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-Te va a agradar, créeme-dice Leo sonriendo.

-A ti siempre te creo Gran Ninja, eres el mejor hermano del mundo-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-Ni tan bueno, no pude evitar lo que te paso hace años-dice Leo con tristeza recargándose en la pared.

-Leo, eso fue hace años-dice Atenea con tristeza entendiendo lo que Leo esta recordando.

-17 años que tu viviste en un infierno, yo pude haberlo evitado si te hubiera seguido y no hubiera tratado de atrapar ese barquito de papel-dice Leo con tristeza y un gran odio hacia él mismo-O que no te hubiera dejado salirte de la guarida.

-Gran Ninja, tu sabes bien que fue mi culpa. Jamás debí de haber perseguido a ese ratón por su collar con luces-dice Atenea con tristeza-tanto dolor hubiéramos evitado.

-Si-dice Leo con tristeza-Pero te recupere-dice sonriéndole con tristeza-Y te prometo que jamás permitiré que te separen de mi lado.

-Se que lo cumplirás-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-Eso incluye con maridos, no permitiré que te cases y te alejen de mí-dice Leo divertido.

-Jajajajaja, dudo la parte de tener marido pero tomare en cuenta con lo que dijiste-dice Atenea divertida.

-Mas te vale-dice Leo divertido olvidándose de la tristeza de hace rato-Bueno yo también voy por un café ¿Vienes?

-No, disfrutare el cielo por un rato-dice Atenea sonriendo.

-Muy bien, aquí te quiero en la zona del hospital-dice Leo yéndose.

-¿A dónde me iría?-pregunta Atenea divertida.

Atenea se recarga en la pared y comienza ver el cielo y jugaba a adivinar que imagen mostraba la nube.

-_Esa nube se parece al rostro de un gato-_piensa Atenea divertida-_Esa se parece a un unicornio y ese se pare…_sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando una rosa aparece frente a ella bloqueándole la vista.

_Deja que te acompañe _

_en el viaje de tu vida _

_seré tu fiel sirviente _

_hasta el resto de mis días. _

_._

_No tienes más que quererme _

_y yo me uniré a ti, _

_t__an solo confía en mi _

_y en que nunca te dejare._

Atenea reconoce esa voz y en esa forma de decir poemas, voltea para ver a Usagi sonriéndole con un gran amor mientras sostenía la rosa en medio de los dos.

-Gracias-dice Atenea agarrando la rosa-Es hermosa como todas las que me envías.

-Es lo que tu te mereces-dice Usagi sonriendo sonrojado-Eres la mujer mas hermosa que eh visto en mi vida, tortuga o humana sigues siendo la mas hermosa.

-No digas mentiras-dice Atenea sonrojada-no lo soy.

-Pero claro que lo eres, eres la mujer más hermosa y con el alma más pura del mundo-dice Usagi.

Al oír lo del alma pura Atenea siente una enorme puñalada, en el fondo ella sabia que no era cierto, ella no era pura ya que ella a matado a mucha gente la mayor parte de su vida y sabia que si Usagi se entera seguramente cambiara drásticamente lo que piensa de ella y la odiara y eso le dolería demasiado.

-No… no soy pura-dice Atenea con tristeza.

-Claro que lo eres, lo veo en tus ojos Atenea, veo que eres la única mujer mas hermosa y pura de este mundo e incluso en el mío-dice Usagi sonriendo.

Atenea siente que sus ojos comienzan a querer soltar lagrimas de tristeza, tenia tantas ganas de decirle la verdad de lo que fue ella pero siente tanto miedo de cómo Usagi podría reaccionar.

-¡Atenea!-se escucha el grito de Raph acercándose.

-¡Raph!-dice Atenea asustada al ver la rosa en la mano, ella sabe lo que su hermano el más rudo de la familia es capaz de hacer. Rápidamente lo guarda en su bolsa viendo a Usagi quien el entendía bien ya que también tenia miedo de ver como Raph reaccionaria si viera la rosa.

-Aquí estas-dice Raph acercándose junto con Mona Lisa-¿Hay noticias?

-Ninguna, e estado aquí afuera-dice Atenea.

-¿Con Usagi?-pregunta con celos.

-Acabo de pasar por aquí, me la encontré y empezamos a practicar-dice Usagi.

Raph no los mira muy convencidos.

-Vamos Atenea-dice Raph llevándosela.

-¡Espera Raph!-dice Atenea mientras es jalada.

Usagi mira con tristeza como Raph se llevaba a Atenea, es como si sospechara que el quiere algo con ella y lo que menos quería era meterla en problemas.

-¿Te gusta verdad?-pregunta Mona Lisa recargándose en la pared.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-pregunta Usagi nervioso y rojo como tomate.

-Mira hermanito que te conozco, además te eh visto dejado rosas y notas a Atenea desde hace meses sin que su familia se diera cuenta-dice Mona Lisa sonriendo.

-¿C…Como…

-¿Cómo lo se?-termina la pregunta-Vamos Usagi soy una mujer y las mujeres nos damos cuenta rápido, es un don que tenemos-dice orgullosa.

-Un don que a veces molesta a los hombres-dice Usagi cruzando los brazos.

-Lo sabemos y no nos importa-dice divertida-Haces bien en hacer eso a escondidas, con el tiempo que llevo conociendo a los chicos veo que son muy protectores con su hermana y mas Leonardo

-Si, también me doy cuenta de eso-dice Usagi-Pero es su hermana y es una mujer y tienes que entender que los hombres somos protectores con las mujeres.

-No todos-dice Mona Lisa.

-Si, hay hombres que se preocupen por ellos mismo-dice Usagi.

-Ya vistes a ese chico, que guapo-dice una jovencita a su madre mientras pasaban por ahí.

Usagi se sonroja al escucharla.

-Las mujeres de este planeta quedan hipnotizadas por cualquier hombre con excelente cuerpo, aunque vean ciegamente al diablo que vieron hace rato-dice Mona Lisa furiosa.

-¿A quien?-pregunta Usagi confundido.

-Unas entupidas enfermeras empezaron a babear por Raph, si supieran como es el de seguro cambiarían de idea-dice celosa.

-¿No estarás celosa?-pregunta Usagi sonriendo.

-Como estaré celosa por un patán-dice Mona Lisa enojada.

-_Si lo estas-_piensa Usagi divertido.

* * *

**Sala de espera**

-Jugo…. Jugo-dice Doble T viendo el jugo de una niña.

-Parece que quiere jugo-dice Topaz.

-Y yo no traje jugo-dice Mikey-Le mandare un mensaje a Donnie para que traiga jugo-dice sacando su teléfono.

-Por favor y gracias-dice Topaz divertida

-Listo-dice Mikey mandando el mensaje-ahora a esperar que Donnie te traiga tu jugo.

Doble T sonríe al oír eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No crees que eres adicta al jugo y mas el de naranja?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Topaz confundida.

-Es que ella se termino en tan solo dos días un galón de jugo de naranja de Tampico que a mi familia nos dura una semana y ella se lo acabo rápidamente y mas a las seis de la tarde, a las seis fue que se acabo el jugo.

-Es una niña, no me acuerdo como son los niños pero creo que es natural-dice Topaz tranquila.

-Si, puede que tengas razón-dice Mikey convencido.

-¡TOPAZ!

Ambos se levantan al escuchar la voz de Karai acercándose a ellos con un regalo azul que dice "_Felicidades_"

-Karai-dice Topaz sonriendo.

-¿Cómo esta Abril? ¿Hay noticias? ¿Ya nació?-pregunta Karai preocupada.

-Wow, tranquila Karai que aun no hay noticias de ella ni que es el bebe-contesta Mikey sonriendo.

Karai reconoce la voz de Mikey en ese humano y recuerda lo que Leo le dijo por teléfono para que estuviera preparada.

-N…no puede ser…. Mikey-dice Karai sorprendida.

-En persona y humano-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-No lo puedo creer-dice Karai sorprendida-creí que lo que dijo Leo era una broma pero no puede ser.

-¿Leo te lo contó?

-Claro, me dijo que quería evitar lo que paso con Casey cuando los vio-dice Karai.

-Si, casi nos saca a patadas pero si no fuera por Topaz quien sabe como habría terminado-dice Mikey sonriéndole y ella le sonreía.

-¿Dónde esta Leo?-pregunta Karai.

-Paso hace rato y dijo que iría a la cafetería-dice Topaz.

-¡Ya deja de jalarme Raph!-se escucha las quejas de Atenea.

Los tres cuatro voltean y miran a Raph entrando al hospital jalando a Atenea.

-¿Qué le pasa a Raph?-pregunta Topaz asustada.

-Seguramente un chico miro a Atenea y se puso celoso, celos de hermanos-dice Mikey.

-Raph, Atenea-dice Karai sin creerlo.

-Hola Karai-saluda Atenea soltándose de Raph- ¿Me extrañaste?

-En tu forma humana si-dice Karai sonriendo-Raph no puedo creerlo.

-Si, soy extremadamente guapo-dice Raph orgulloso.

-No, no puedo creer que te trajeras a jalada a Atenea-dice Karai enojada.

Raph solo gruñe.

-No llevamos un día como humanos y me dejaste roja el brazo-dice Atenea enojada.

-Bueno, ya cálmense que este día es hermoso, acuérdense-dice Topaz sonriendo mientras dejaba a Doble T en el asiento.

-Tiene razón, hoy tendremos un nuevo o nueva integrante a la familia-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Quien lo diría, hace poco entraron nuevos miembros-dice Raph viendo a Topaz y voltea a ver donde esta Doble T pero-Oigan ¿Dónde esta Doble T?

Todos miran donde Topaz la dejo y comenzaron a preocuparse.

-¡Doble T!-dice Topaz asustada.

-¡Doble T!-dice Mikey asustado.

* * *

**Afuera del hospital.**

Dos niños de trece años empujaban a un niño de siente años tirándole sus cosas.

-¡Ya vete antes de que golpeemos la cara!-amenaza uno de los niños.

El niño les da su mochila y se va corriendo llorando.

-Jajajajaja fue una buena idea esconderse detrás de estos arbustos esperando nuestras presas-dice uno de los niños mientras esculcaba la mochila-con ese tonto cuantos llevamos el día de hoy.

-Catorce-dice su amigo-y aun continuaremos hasta llegar a veinte.

-Solo faltan seis, Wow mira dos botes de jugo de naranja-dice su amigo-perfecto.

-Escondámonos, hay que esperar a nuestra siguiente victima-dice su amigo

Ambos se meten a los arbustos y dejan el jugo a lado de ellos.

-Mira-dice su amigo apuntando a una niña de nueve años con una mochila rosa y su muñeca-nuestra próxima victima.

-Si, es perfec…-el niño no continua porque ve que su jugo ya no esta-¡Oye! ¡¿Dónde esta mi jugo?!-pregunta enojado.

-Yo que se, yo no me eh movido-dice su amigo.

Un arbusto a lado de ellos comienza a moverse.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunta enojado.

-Debe ser un perro-dice su amigo.

-Un perro tonto-dice mientras agarraba un palo-Ven aquí pero estupido, ve aquí

Los arbustos dejan de moverse, el niño siente que alguien le quita el palo y lo golpea en la cabeza con el.

-Jajajajajajaja-ríe su amigo divertido.

-¡Cállate!-dice furioso mientras se acercaba mas a los arbustos-¡Sal de ahí si no quieres que AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita aterrada mientras desaparece arrastrado entre los arbustos.

-¡No déjame, suéltame! ¡AAAAAAAAAA!-grita aterrado mientras los arbustos se mueven pero cuando los gritos cesan los arbustos dejan de moverse.

Su amigo mira asustado los arbustos y comienza a retroceder.

-O…oye… ¿Estas bien? ¿Oye si estas jugando déjame decirte que no es divertido?-dice asustado.

De pronto siente que alguien lo observa y voltea asustado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita aterrado mientras es arrastrado entre los arbustos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**En el próximo chapter veremos la reacción de Karai cuando vea a Leo como humano**

**¿Qué será el bebe?**

**¿Qué pasara con esos niños?**

**No se pierdan el próximo chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	22. Chapter 22

-¿Disculpen no han visto a una niña de dos años, cabello negro que le llega hasta las mejillas, hermosos ojos cafés chocolates y tiene puedo un vestido morado con zapatos negros?-pregunta Mikey a una familia.

-No joven, lo siento-dice la señora preocupada.

-Pero no se preocupe, si la vemos le avisamos-dice el señor.

-Gracias-dice Mikey alejándose.

-¿Alguna señal?-pregunta Topaz preocupada.

-Ninguna-dice Mikey preocupado-Dios ¿Dónde estará?

-¿La encontraron?-pregunta Karai acercándose a ellos.

-No, nada-dice Topaz preocupada.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando, una bebe no puede desaparecer así de la nada-dice Karai preocupada.

-Lo sabemos-dice Mikey-Al menos que…-dice viendo a Topaz.

-Al menos que ¿Qué?-pregunta Karai.

-Lo que pasa es que….

-¡Disculpen!-se escucha la voz de Usagi interrumpiendo a Mikey.

Los tres voltean y miran a Usagi cargando a Doble T

-¿Esto les pertenece?-pregunta divertido.

-¡Doble T!-dicen emocionados.

Mikey la agarra y la abraza con fuerza.

-Pequeña traviesa, no nos vuelvas a asustar así-dice Mikey abrazándola.

-Tengan mucho cuidado con esa niña-dice Mona Lisa parándose a lado de Usagi.

-¿Dónde la encontraron?-pregunta Karai aliviada.

-En la puerta del hospital-contesta Usagi.

-¿Pero como llego ahí?-pregunta Karai sorprendida.

-Créeme que lo mismo me pregunto-dice Usagi.

Mikey y Topaz se miran ya que ellos sabían que en el fondo Doble T no es una niña normal.

-¡Rápido, apúrense!-dice un doctor desesperado.

Los chicos voltean y miran a un grupo de doctor llevando a gran velocidad dos camillas con los niños heridos.

-¡Debemos de apurarnos, estos niños fueron atacados!-dice el doctor desesperado.

-Pobre niños ¿Qué les paso?-pregunta una señora a una enfermera.

-Nadie sabe, fueron encontrados detrás de unos arbustos con grandes rasguños en todo su cuerpo. Muchos creen que fueron atacados por un animal-dice la enfermera.

-Un animal aquí, que miedo-dice la señora aterrada.

-¿Oyeron eso?-pregunta Topaz asustada.

-¿Quién atacaría a unos niños?-pregunta Karai preocupada.

-Oigan, ¿Que tiene Doble T en su vestido?-pregunta Mikey viendo una pequeña mancha roja en el vestido.

-Seguramente es pintura, están pintando afuera del hospital-dice Mona Lisa.

-Aquí están-se escucha una voz detrás de ellos.

Los chicos voltean y miran a los demás acercándose a ellos.

-Veo que encontraron a Doble T-dice Leo acariciándole la cabeza.

-Si, de hecho Usagi la encontró-dice Mikey.

-Vaya niña-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia.

Karai esta en estado de shock al ver a Leo, jamás creyó que Leo en su forma humana seria un chico apuesto, el mas apuesto que había visto en toda su vida. Si en su forma tortuga la conquisto ahora en mas que nunca la enamoro aun mas.

-L….Leo-dice Karai aun en shock.

Leo la mira y se sonroja al ver como ella lo miraba.

-Hola Karai, que alegría verte aquí-dice Leo nervioso.

-Te ves muy bien-dice Karai sonriendo nerviosa.

-Gracias.

-Hermanita, el si te hará tía pronto-susurra divertido Raph a Atenea.

Atenea le da un codazo a Raph dejándolo sin aire.

-No se que hiciste pero te lo mereces-dice Mona Lisa divertida.

-C…Cie…erra la…la boca-dice Raph tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Jejejeje, Karai es un gusto verte-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Maestro Splinter, que bien se ve-dice Karai sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias-dice el Maestro Splinter agradecido.

-¡CHICOS!

Todos voltean y miran a Casey con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Casey!-dicen todos sonriendo sabiendo lo que significa esa sonrisa.

-Vengan, hay una personita que deben conocer-dice Casey.

Todos sonríen emocionado y comienzan a seguirlo.

Los chicos lo siguen hacia el quinto piso del hospital, todos nerviosos de cómo se pondrá Abril en cuanto los vean pero con lo del bebe se ponían aun mas porque seria la primera vez que verían a un recién nacido.

-Tranquilos, que ya le conté a Abril-dice Casey sonriendo.

-Gracias-dice Raph divertido.

Casey abre la puerta y los chicos entran para encontrar a Abril sentada en la cama sonriéndoles con una enorme sonrisa mientras que en su brazo se encuentra un hermoso bebe de cabellos negros envuelta en una cobija blanca.

-Hola chicos-saluda Abril sonriendo.

-Abril-dice Atenea sonriendo-es…es precioso.

-Obviamente-dice Casey-si es mi hija-dice acariciándole la cabeza.

-Una niña-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Una chica-dice Raph sonriendo-Vaya, una chica mas en el grupo.

-Te gane la apuesta-dice Mona Lisa divertida a su hermano.

-Luego te los pago-dice Usagi un poco enojado.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter sonriendo.

-Pues…. Hemos decidido que se llamara, Aracely-dice Abril.

-Aracely Jones-dice Casey.

-Aracely, es un hermoso nombre-dice Topaz sonriendo.

Doble T miraba a la niña sonriendo.

-Ven Doble T, conoce a tu nueva amiga-dice Abril.

Mikey sienta a Doble T a lado de Abril para que vea a la bebe.

-Doble T, ella es mi hija Aracely, Aracely ella es Talia pero todos la llamamos Doble T-dice Abril

Doble T sonríe a Aracely y se acerca más a ella y le agarra con ternura la mano.

-Be…bebita-dice Doble T sonriendo.

-Si, es una bebe como tu-dice Casey sonriendo.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde!-dice Ángel apurada mientras entraba al cuarto con tres globos en la mano.

-Hola Ángel-saluda Casey sonriendo.

-Hola Ca….Muchachos-dice sorprendida de ver a sus amigos mutantes-¡No puedo creer que sean ustedes!

-Espera ¿Cómo lo?-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Yo le llame y le conté todo-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Cuando Leo me contó se me hizo difícil de creer-dice Ángel emocionada.

-Si, también ami se me hace imposible de creer ver a mis mejores amigos mutantes como humanos-dice Abril.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Que hermosa niña!-dice Ángel acercándose a ver a Aracely-Es muy hermosa, muchas felicidades.

-Gracias-dicen la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-Y esta otra hermosura-dice viendo a Doble T.

-Ella es Talia pero le decimos Doble T de cariño-dice Mikey.

-Hola Doble T-dice Ángel acariciándole la cabeza.

Doble T le sonríe.

-Ángel ella es Topacio pero puedes llamarla Topaz, Topaz ella es Ángel-dice Mikey.

-Mucho gusto-dice Topaz.

-Igualmente-dice Ángel.

-Disculpen la interrupción-dice una enfermera entrando-pero la policía quiere hacerles una preguntas-dice mientras que los policías entran.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Casey confundido al igual que todos.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento especial, pero necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas sobre el ataque de esta noche-dice uno de los oficiales.

-¿Qué ataque?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Dos niños fueron atacados entre los arbustos a las afueras del hospital hace unos momentos.

-Dios mío-dice Abril abrazando a su bebe y a Doble T.

-Que tragedia-dice Atenea asustada.

-¿Sabe quien los ataco?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-No lo sabemos, aunque muchos creemos que fueron atacados por un animal por los múltiples rasguños que tienen en todo su cuerpo, aunque por suerte no fueron nada graves pero algunos son muy profundos que los doctores dicen que podrían tener cicatrices-dice el oficial.

-Dios mío-exclama Topaz agarrando a Mikey del brazo.

-Aunque esos niños los hemos estado buscando ya que desde hace meses ellos han atacado y robado a niños pequeños y cuatro de ellos los reconocieron cuando eran trasladados.

-Así que queremos saber si ¿Alguno de ustedes estuvo afuera y vio algo extraño en los alrededores?-pregunta el otro oficial.

-Yo estaba afuera con ella pero no hemos visto nada ya que estábamos cerca de nuestro Auto-dice Raph.

-Yo tampoco vi nada-dice Mona Lisa.

-Yo tampoco vi nada, estaba mas concentraba adivinando figuritas de las nubes-dice Atenea.

-Pero señorita es de noche ¿Cómo podía adivinar las figuras?-pregunta el oficial confundido.

-Pues hoy hay luna llena y se puede ver las nubes cerca de ella-dice Atenea.

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón-dice el oficial ya que el también hacia lo mismo de niño-¿Alguno de ustedes?

-Yo acabo de llegar-dice Ángel.

-Yo estaba con mi hermano y padre en la cafetería-dice Donnie apuntando a Leo y al Maestro Splinter.

-Yo salí por un momento y me junte con mi hermana-dice Usagi viendo a Mona Lisa.

-Yo estaba recorriendo el hospital mientras me comía unas golosinas-dice Gennosuke.

-Yo estaba con ellos-dice viendo a Mikey y a Topaz.

-Bueno, muchas gracias y si tienen más información por favor llamen. Por ahora mantendremos vigilado a todos los pacientes del hospital para que estén tranquilos. Permiso-dice el oficial retirándose junto con su compañero.

Los chicos se miran intrigados por lo que acaban de escuchar,

-Dios mío, chicos ¿Quién se atrevería atacar a unos niños?-pregunta Ángel asustada.

-No se, pero espero que encuentren al responsable pronto-dice Raph.

-Gracias a Dios que esos niños no tienen nada grave-dice Abril.

-Si, aunque solo nos queda rezar para que encuentren al responsable-dice Casey.

-Aunque podríamos ayudar, me meteré a las cámaras de seguridad y buscare si las cámaras captaron al atacante-dice Donnie.

-Y pensar que Doble T pudo ser atacada-dice Topaz abrazando a Doble T.

-Es verdad, que bueno que la encontraste primero Usagi-dice Mikey agradecido.

-También me alegro chicos-dice Usagi.

-Tengo miedo chicos, que ese atacante venga por mi y por mi hija-dice Abril asustada.

-Nosotros podemos quedarnos esta noche vigilando-dice Raph.

-Para que estés segura-dice Atenea.

-Gracias chicos, muchas gracias-dice Casey sonriendo.

Aracely comienza a moverse entre las cobijas ganándose la atención de todos.

-Mantendremos a la pequeña Aracely segura-dice Leo sonriendo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

_-Muy buenos días son María Celeste y bienvenidos a Al rojo vivo, ayer en la noche en las afueras de Brooklyn Hospital Center de New York fueron atacados dos niños, uno fue identificado como Tom Moore y Billy Blake, ambos niños de trece años que se dedicaban a atacar y a robar a niños pequeños sus cosas por el hospital, ambos fueron encontrados entre los arbusto con una cantidad de rasguños en todo su cuerpo-dice la reportera mostrando la imagen del hospital-Ahora pasaremos con nuestra reportera Chris Snell, adelante Chris._

_-Gracias María, nos encontramos en las afueras de Brooklyn Hospital Center de New York donde a las afueras fueron encontrado a los dos niños, en estos momentos uno de los doctores que los atendió acepto contestar esas preguntas, Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentran los niños?-pregunta a un doctor de cuarenta años._

_-Los niños se encuentran bien, los rasguños no fueron graves pero algunos fueron profundos que tendrán cicatrices en la cara, brazos y piernas-dice el doctor._

_-¿Tiene idea quien los ataco?_

_-No, aun es un misterio y la policía aun sigue investigando-contesta el doctor._

_-¿Cómo identificaron a estos niños como los famosos atacantes de pequeños?_

_-Tres niños los identificaron cuando eran trasladados a emergencias y los padres exigen que ellos le devuelvan lo que le robaron a sus hijos, aunque algunas cosas ya fueron devueltas-dice el doctor._

_-¿Tiene alguna pista sobre el atacante?_

_-Ahora que lo pregunta, si. Tenemos un video donde se mira el ataque, aunque no muy bien-dice el medico._

_-Muchas gracias, el video ha sido enviado al estudio María. Soy Chris Snell para Al rojo vivo._

_-Gracias, el video acaba de llegar y lo vi hace unos momentos, quiero decirles que es un poco fuerte aunque no se alcanza a ver el ataque bien. Si tienen problemas en el corazón les recomiendo no ver este video._

La imagen cambio al video que estaba en blanco y negro, pero se podía ver y escuchar muy bien. La imagen mostraba a los dos niños esperando a su próxima victima.

_-¡Oye! ¡¿Dónde esta mi jugo?!-pregunta Tom enojado._

_-Yo que se, yo no me eh movido-dice Billy_

_Un arbusto a lado de ellos comienza a moverse._

_-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunta enojado._

_-Debe ser un perro-dice su amigo._

_-Un perro tonto-dice mientras agarraba un palo-Ven aquí perro estupido, ve aquí_

_Los arbustos dejan de moverse, el niño siente que alguien le quita el palo y lo golpea en la cabeza con el._

_-Jajajajajajaja-ríe su Billy divertido._

_-¡Cállate!-dice Tom furioso mientras se acercaba mas a los arbustos-¡Sal de ahí si no quieres que AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita aterrado mientras desaparece arrastrado entre los arbustos -¡No déjame, suéltame! ¡AAAAAAAAAA!-grita aterrado mientras los arbustos se mueven pero cuando los gritos cesan los arbustos dejan de moverse._

_Billy mira asustado los arbustos y comienza a retroceder._

_-O…oye… ¿Estas bien? ¿Oye si estas jugando déjame decirte que no es divertido?-dice Billy asustado._

_De pronto siente que alguien lo observa y voltea asustado._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita aterrado mientras es arrastrado entre los arbustos-¡NO POR FAVOR!-dice mientras trataba de salir de los arbustos pero vuelve a desaparecer entre ellos-¡NOOOO, NOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAA!_

_En cuanto los gritos cesan los arbustos dejan de moverse, pero rápidamente los arbustos comienzan a moverse uno y el otro dando entender que el atacante se movía entre ellos. El jugo que quedo ahí desaparece entre ellos y es aventado cuando esta completamente vacío y el atacante jamás aparece._

_-Ahí lo tiene, el atacante jamás apareció así que será imposible identificarlo, se buscaron huellas pero por desgracia no encontraron nada, el atacante si que es muy listo. Soy María Celeste para Al rojo vivo._

La televisión se apaga reflejándose por la pantalla a Baxter Stockman y a Lord Hebi.

-Vaya, vaya así que el Geno nolaka cambio su organismo-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Espera! ¡Quieres decir! ¡¿Quién ataco a esos niños fue esa mocosa?!-pregunta Baxter Stockman sin creerlo.

-Así es, se esta haciendo cada vez mas fuerte y pronto no quedara nada de ella-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

-No puedo creerlo-dice Baxter Stockman ya que jamás había creído que esa niña podría hacer algo así- ¿Quiere que vayamos por ella?

-Aun no, dejemos que esos tontos la disfruten y después iremos por nuestro conejillo de indias-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**La bebe fue una niña idéntica a su padre ^^**

**¿Podrán los chicos descubrir quien ataco a los niños?**

**No se pierdan el prox Chapter.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


End file.
